


废柴舅舅 / Uncle Thor

by Aurora_Zhuge



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 采用英剧《废柴舅舅》的梗，超喜欢里面熊孩子和怂舅舅的互动。Thor在本文早期采用《捉鬼敢死队》Kevin的人设，所以他会集各种废柴、怂、不求上进、丧、胸无大志为一体。但如果写成Kevin/Loki的话，总觉得像在拆Thor/Loki的CP，所以还是一直用Thor的名字了。Loki和Thor差不多10岁年龄差，正太，宅，强迫症，洁癖，毒舌，小心眼，娇气，弱鸡，没节操，总之就是你能想到的熊孩子Loki的样子。Thor是收养的所以他们没有血缘关系。这是一大一小两个活宝相互折磨共同进步的故事，当然，爱情是成年以后的事了。





	1. 家族遗传

电话声响起的时候，Thor Beckman正在构思他的第38条道歉短信。  
“亲爱的Jane，很抱歉上次约会我迟到了。事实上那并不是我的过错，我出了场交通事故，然后外卖撒的到处都是……”  
他停下来，啪啪啪啪啪的把一串字母统统删掉。这特么的就是一坨狗屎，Jane永远不会因为这种连语法都不通顺的东西回心转意的。  
或许这样好一点？  
“亲爱的Jane，很抱歉上次约会我迟到了。让我不畅你好吗？就像我们第一次那样，你懂，就是在你实验室的地板上——”  
呃，有点色情？  
嗯……或许管用？  
毕竟，超级棒的sex life是Jane唯一夸奖过他的东西。

“我是雷神，我有闪电，我的锤子硬过钻石，我帅的简直晃瞎眼——”男声撕心裂肺的嘶吼着完全说不上韵律的音乐，在公寓狭小的空间里骤然响起。  
就这样，Thor Beckman多日以来唯一一个性致盎然、诗满胸臆的时刻，被打断了。而那条没有编辑完的短信，那条到现在为止他才意识到还带着错别字的短信，就在他被手机铃声吓得跳起来的时候，不小心被发送了出去。

手机屏上是个头发乱的像鸡窝般的黑发女人，顶着一张残念的脸，下方闪烁着Sam几个大字。  
“Fuck！”Thor抓起手机，大喊了一声“干嘛？！”  
对方显然是听到了F开头的那个单词的后一半，自然而迅速的怼了一句“Fuck you!”回来。  
“你知不知道你打断了我向真爱求取复合的进程？”  
“那个研究外星人的？”对方噗了一声表示不屑，“死心吧老弟，她不会看得上你的。”  
“需要我提醒你吗？姐姐！”Thor一本正经的强调，“我和Jane已经约会了6个月了！”  
“哦……”对方又用更不屑的语调吐出个感叹词，“那我想6个月就是你的大锤子所能带来的性魅力的极限时间喽。”  
“靠！老姐，你能不能不要这么直白的跟我讨论我的生殖器。”Thor对姐姐的奔放程度再次刷新了认知。  
“靠！你从小光屁股的时候我就见过那玩意儿了，为什么不能讨论！”

Thor叹了口气，从他自孤儿院被领进Beckman家那一刻，被Sam正面射了一脸番茄酱开始，他就应该知道，和这个姐姐的任何形式的战斗多半都要以他的失败终结的。  
他抓了抓头发，在堆满了衣服的沙发上刨出个地方坐下，“说吧，找我干嘛？”

“是这样，我需要你帮我接下Loki，我下课太晚，恐怕来不及接他去足球训练。”提起儿子的名字，Samantha Beckman的声音忽然变得温柔起来。  
“我拒绝，你不能找个保姆什么的吗？”Thor不耐烦的砸吧了下嘴。他讨厌小孩儿，而他的外甥Loki比大部分小孩儿还要更讨厌一点。  
“喂！你积极向上的姐姐我在一边工作一边读心理硕士，所以保姆钱是你出吗？！再说如果连这点小事都不能帮你的家人做你从纽约回来的意义又是什么呢？！Thor Beckman我告诉你……”  
Thor把手机从耳边拽开，在乌拉乌拉喋喋不休的尖利女声中心想，对啊，我为什么要从纽约回来呢?  
嗯，因为我的家人都在英国，当我穷到房租都付不起的时候可以有更多的借钱选择。

“好吧，”想到自己还欠着Sam半辆车钱，Thor软下来，“我去接Loki。”  
“六点半给我送回来，我帮你们做烤肉饭。爱你！”在Thor能够反悔之前，Sam挂断了电话。

Thor Beckman也曾经是本地高中的风云人物，在那个年纪他还可以因为一头金发和装腔作势的篮球技巧获得全校30几个女孩的初吻——当然，这并不是说他现在就不会因为金发碧眼和超辣的六块腹肌骗到姑娘上床，但论及长久关系的建立，姑娘们显然更喜欢有体面职业的银行家或者有房有车的政府职员。  
Thor在被漆成亮紫色的校门装饰旁边等待着，内心吐槽着校方越来越不堪的审美——亮紫色？拜托！难怪现在孩子们越来越小就开始出柜了！

下课铃声响起，大波的撒欢跑过的孩子在他身边涌了过去，穿着校服的男孩女孩，推搡着搂抱着，像一群聒噪至极的小乌鸦。  
大约十分钟以后，Thor才听到了咕噜咕噜橡胶轮擦过地面的声音。  
一双干净的小棕皮鞋踩在地上，对于一个应该上蹿下跳打架斗殴的年纪来说，它们实在是干净的过了分。鞋底落在大理石方砖上，轻轻巧巧的，右脚，然后是左脚，再之后是右脚……每一步都小心翼翼的避开了周围的黑线，准确的踏在方砖正中。  
方砖的连续性被下水道的排水口从中切断了，两块方砖被金属条隔断成几截。  
小棕皮鞋停顿一下，犹豫了几秒，从排水口上跳了过去。

Thor盯着手表……Loki用了一般孩子两倍的时间才走到校门，而他已经在发飙的边缘了！  
他大步走过去，和Loki挨着走成一排，“喂，走快点！”  
咕噜咕噜的声音猛地停住了，Thor转过头，对上一张白净的，写满残念的脸——  
啊啊啊啊啊！真要命！！简直和Sam的神情一模一样！

Loki直勾勾的盯着他，看起来并不打算主动说话。  
“嗨，Thor舅舅，感谢你在百忙之中来接我，我知道你肯定本来可以去做更重要的事的！”Thor捏着嗓子，模仿着Loki还没变声完全的，细细的声线，“瞧，跟我打个招呼不会死的小子！”

“我妈呢？”Loki抬起眼睛，一脸的嫌弃。  
Thor沉默了两秒，端出一幅自己所能做出的最沮丧悲伤的表情，“你妈去世了，就是今天——哦，车祸！”  
他把手搭在Loki肩膀上，哽咽道，“我现在陪你去警局认领尸体。”  
Loki挑了下嘴角，翠绿的眼睛里流露出明显的鄙夷。他从鼻子里哼了一声表示回应，那个发音听起来如此靠后就好像是从他的后脑勺儿里挤出来的。

Thor甩上车门，随手摸出一根香烟，他用余光瞟了眼，看到Loki正在磨磨蹭蹭的系安全带。  
他尽量远离Thor坐着，眼神扫过车上混乱扔着的毛毯、袜子和薯片包装，脸上挂着明明白白的嫌恶。  
Thor摸出打火机划了一下，那小鬼立刻转过脸来，“你要谋杀吗？我香烟过敏！！！”  
“哈？！”Thor白了他一眼，“香烟过敏？我还是头一回听说！”  
他转过身正面对着Loki，用没点燃的烟指向他，“让我们来听听你还对什么东西过敏？！以免我又一不小心谋杀了我的亲外甥！”  
“根据既往病史和市立医院的检查，有香烟、粉尘、小麦、花粉、乳清蛋白、尘螨、花生……”Loki扳着手指头，翻着眼睛一一细数着。  
“好好好好好，”Thor把香烟狠狠丢在挡风玻璃前面，“我不抽，好了吧，少爷？！”

汽车在马路上平稳行驶着，破旧的马自达车载通风系统发出吱吱吱的声音，Thor轻轻咳嗽了声，决定暂时拿出个成年人的样子来。  
"所以，你喜欢足球，小伙子?"  
"别！"Loki翻了个特别明显的白眼，"你不用为难自己，我们不必闲聊的。"  
"嘿！"这么轻易就被小鬼头看穿，Thor忍不住要反抗一下，"我是你舅舅，我是真的关心你好吗？"  
"哦?"Loki转过脸来，水亮的大眼睛眨巴了几下，咕噜噜转了两圈，"那么，我的中间名叫什么？"

"哈?"Thor被问的一愣。  
"My middle name!亲爱的舅舅。"Loki又大声重复了一遍。  
"是……呃……Laufey?"Thor心虚的小声开口。  
"哈，"Loki拍了下手，就在Thor准备庆幸的大喊"看吧，我就知道"的时候，Loki换上了那副怨念的表情，搭配一道宛如盯着智障的目光——老天，Thor忍不住想骂，他一个不到十四岁的小屁孩是怎么做到的这么盛气凌人的!  
"所以你认为我的名字叫Loki Laufey Laufeyson?!"  
"呃……"Thor决定在到目的地之前都保持彻底的沉默。

半个多小时之后，Thor就感受到了先人智慧的伟大。俗话说天道好轮回，他很快就得到了报复Loki的机会。  
Loki正在准备带球过人，这是训练开始半小时以来他第一次接近那个滚动的黑白物体。  
Loki在人工草地上奔跑，过于纤细的小腿从堆成一堆儿的白袜子筒里钻出来，像两根麻杆那样支棱着，看起来飘飘忽忽，颤颤巍巍。他带球向前跑了两步，小的不能再小的两步——前进直线距离或许还不到40厘米，直到对面有个穿着荧光橙色球衣的红发小子跑了过来。  
哦，不对，那是个姑娘！虽然她留着短发，行动也敏捷的像个男孩，但Thor是绝对不会看错美好的胸部的——哪怕它们才刚刚发育。  
那个女孩一步跨到Loki旁边，轻轻蹭了下，Loki就像个纸片人一样倒了。

"嘿！假摔！小子你这演技能拿奥斯卡了好吧?！"  
站在Thor身边的男人双手在嘴巴前扩出个喇叭形状，以种族特有的rap天赋冲着Loki高喊起来。  
Thor噗嗤一下笑出声，看到外甥被人大声当众揭穿，他感觉爽极了。  
"对呀，快爬起来吧！奥斯卡在路上啦小子！"Thor也学着样子补了一刀。  
"哪个是你家孩子?"旁边的男人转过脸笑了下，算是跟Thor打了个招呼。  
Thor耸着鼻子看向足球场——Loki正在以龟速缓慢的爬起来，脑袋上顶着几个乱翘的碎草叶。  
"那个！"Thor果断指向一个正在球场上飞奔的金发小胖孩，"是那个！"  
"这个是我女儿，"黑人笑起来，冲刚刚蹭倒Loki的红发女孩挥挥手，"Natasha，加油！"

"呵呵，"Thor干巴巴的笑了几声，感觉对方的慌撒的比自己还夸张，"你在搞笑吗，那个红头发的，白的像团奶油的小女生——我没什么恶意，伙计，但你是不是特么逗我?"  
"继女！"两排整齐的白牙在黑人脸上露出来，紧接着咧成个无比慈祥的微笑，"我可比这世上大多数的生父都称职。"  
Thor挑挑眉，继续看向球场。

像永恒一样漫长的15分钟之后，Loki再次摔倒了。这次怪不得任何人，他自己试图虚晃一下做出个炫酷的假动作，然后脚踩到球上滑出去摔个了四丫八叉。  
"哈哈哈哈哈"，旁边的男人再次以极有韵律感的节奏笑起来，"这小子太好玩了。"  
"对呀对呀，"Thor也控制不住的大笑着，"这是谁家孩子？应该颁给他个最佳弱鸡奖。"

话音刚落，Loki就一瘸一拐跑了过来，他在Thor前方停住，双手支在膝盖上大口喘着气，"我渴了。"  
他抬起头瞪着Thor，"我要喝水！我想回家!"  
"WHAT……？！"Thor慌张的四下张望了一圈，在周围家长的注视下做出一脸意外的表情，"我跟你很熟吗?不要喝陌生人给的东西你爸爸没教过你吗?"  
"哈？！！"Loki露出不可置信的表情，冲他迅速比了个中指，转头晃回了球场。  
"家教啊，"Thor做出副痛惜的样子，感叹道，"现在这些家长真是的!"

“我是雷神，我有闪电，我的锤子硬过钻石，我帅的简直晃瞎眼——”  
聒噪的声音在Thor的屁股兜里钻出来，整个球场都忽然安静下来。Thor尴尬的龇牙笑着，摸出手机退到场地后面，他低头看了下手机，立刻急不可耐的划开，"Jane，亲爱的，你听我说——"  
"Thor我看到你的短信了。"对方语气听起来很平和，不知什么科研仪器在背景音中滴滴滴的响着。  
"那——"Thor咽了口唾沫，"那你喜欢我的提议吗?"  
"天!"Jane咬牙切齿的喊了声，似乎带着点笑破声的调子。  
"我们见面谈吧， "她说，“我在实验室。”

"Loki！！新鲜的纯净水!"Thor举着不知道从哪变出来的水杯冲Loki摇晃着，假装看不见身边的家长们投过来的难以置信的目光。  
Loki仰天翻了个白眼，耐不住嗓子里火烧火燎的灼烧感还是板着脸跑了回去。  
在他抱着杯子咕咚咕咚喝水的时候，Thor凑过来小声问，"想溜吗?"  
Loki条件反射性的想答"当然!"  
达尔文在上，他从来没有喜欢过足球训练，要不是为了对得起妈妈已经交的训练费和难缠的老师他一定每次都溜掉!  
但Thor发问——哼，他是不会安好心的。Loki咬咬嘴唇，眯着眼睛看向Thor，"不，完全不想!"

一张皱皱巴巴的英镑伸过来，"给你20镑，成交吗?"

Loki把钱抢了过去，下一秒，不，或许只有0.008秒的间隔，Loki就像被陨石砸中了一样一下倒在地上，抱着膝盖哭喊翻滚，"哦，我的腿，我的腿呀，我的腿好疼好疼呀，我的胫骨，我的髌骨，我的腓骨一定是断掉了!"  
Thor几乎是赞叹的目瞪口呆了，他觉得，自己的外甥真应该拿奥斯卡呀!

在教练和其他队员们围过来之前，Thor也抓着头发崩溃的高喊出声，"哦！他的腓骨，天啊!他的腓骨呀，我们家祖祖辈辈都有遗传性腓骨脆弱崩解症!"

Loki忍不住想骂，"这特么根本就不是个病名好吗？!你这蠢货!"  
在他能出声之前，Thor已经大步跑上前，一把将他抗在肩上，向着那辆破旧的马自达飞奔而去。  
Thor一路高喊着，“闪开，闪开！我们要去医院！”  
Loki低着头，以一种马上就要死掉的气势哀嚎着配合他。

Loki被砸在副驾驶座上，他气鼓鼓的坐正了，把拉杆书包拽过来搂进怀里。一张彩色的纸片从没拉紧的侧兜里掉出来，落在Thor脚边。  
Thor瞟了眼，闷不做声的捡起来塞进自己兜里。

汽车以它自身的极限速度飞驰着，两旁的建筑物在以并不太快的速度向后倒去。  
Loki趴在车窗上，忽然指着刚刚经过的路口大叫，“错了错了，我家要在那个路口转弯的！”  
他转过身，皱着眉头去打Thor的胳膊，“你还好意思说是舅舅，你连我家都不认识。”  
“谁说要去你家？”Thor挥手把他的小拳头挡到一边，“我要去趟市立大学。”  
“我不要去！”  
Loki双手交叉抱在胸前，气鼓鼓的端坐着，胸脯像个小青蛙似的一起一伏。  
“喂，你收了我的钱！拿钱不办事这是什么道理！”Thor继续开车，对他的抗议置之不理。  
Loki转过脸，两只手都去拽他的胳膊，“你又没说清楚，我还以为拿了钱可以回家呢，你这是商业欺诈！”  
虽然Loki那点儿晃来晃去的力道完全不足以造成什么交通事故，Thor还是一脚刹车停在了路边，“嘿，我说了走，没说去哪，这不叫欺骗。”  
Loki继续摇晃着他，“我不管，我要回家看探索栏目，你必须先把我送回去再去干你的随便什么事。”  
Thor把他推到一边，死死按住警告他，“休想，我答应了你妈要看你到六点半的。”

Loki被推回自己的位置，挣扎了好几下都没能挣脱出来。他被挤在窗边，双手攥紧了安全带，薄薄的眼皮垂下来，把绿眼睛遮住了大半。  
他忽然深吸口气，大哭起来。  
“妈妈呀，妈妈，今天Thor舅舅摸我那里了，他把手伸进我裤子，来回摸我那里！”

在Thor还在试图说服自己Loki说的那里，不是他想的那里的时候，Loki戛然停止，他转过脸，像什么都没发生过那样冲Thor挤出个乖巧到矫情的笑容，“你不立刻送我回家，我晚上就跟妈妈这么说。”  
Thor大张着嘴，几乎要被他气的背过去气去。  
他们才没有什么该死的遗传性腓骨脆弱崩解症，他们有家族遗传性的不要脸！


	2. 冠汝之名

“你不立刻送我回家，我晚上就跟妈妈这么说。”  
Thor Beckman 望着外甥那张尖尖的，白净的像个女孩儿似得脸蛋，内心翻滚起一阵强烈的冲上去把它打扁的冲动。

Thor还记得，在Loki只有10个月大的时候就有副足以迷惑所有人的乖巧样子了。他那会儿比现在要胖，软扑扑圆滚滚的像个刚刚出锅的小面包团子。  
Loki套着连体的淡绿色背带裤，脖子上系着一个鹅黄色的围嘴儿。黑亮顺滑的头发贴在脑袋上，露出半个光洁的额头来。粉嘟嘟的小嘴巴微微张着，被自己的口水搞的闪闪亮亮。  
Thor刚刚喂他吃完米粉，被Loki堪比蜗牛爬行的吃饭速度逼到濒临崩溃。他一脸嫌恶的洗干净沾满口水的婴儿餐具，又从Sam整理好的衣服堆里捏出双彩虹色的小袜子来。

“来吧，你这个肮脏的奶娃娃。”Thor在Loki身边坐下来，抓过他的一只小脚，“穿上鞋子，我带你去晒个太阳。”  
小袜子很快套好了，脚跟处的泡泡鼓在侧面，绷紧的袜套歪歪扭扭的箍着圆滚滚的脚踝。  
Thor去够Loki的另一只脚，被他乱蹬着躲开了。  
Thor放下袜子准备去抓他，Loki迅速翻了个身，利用自己刚刚熟练掌握的爬行技能爬回了床里面去。  
Thor爬上床把他拎回来，再次转身去拿放在床边的袜子——待到回头，Loki又爬回去了。他坐在墙角揪住自己的袜子，“呀呀呀”的咕哝着小幅度扯动着它。

Thor对于他能越过自己鼓鼓的小肚子抓住脚丫这事感到不可思议，但还是决定对Loki试图纠正袜子方向的努力给予足够的认可。他抓着袜子爬上床去，好脾气的把Loki的彩虹袜子扭正，然后用双腿把他夹好，抓住另一条莲藕一般白嫩分节的小短腿儿，撑起袜子准备套到下面胖墩墩的脚丫上去。  
Loki不安的扭动着，瞅了一圈发现无法爬开，放声大哭起来。  
他哇哇哇的哭着，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的成串挂下来，打湿了胸前的围嘴儿，很快鼻涕泡泡也涌了出来，晶莹透亮的胀大，然后啪的破掉贴在嘴巴上缘。

Thor这时候才想起Sam的嘱托。  
Loki有特定的穿袜子习惯——你不能先穿好两只袜子再给他穿鞋，必须先处理好同侧的袜子和鞋后再来穿另一侧。  
Thor忘了这条嘱托，于是便见识了人生中首次由一个10个月大小的婴儿上演的强迫症发作。

Thor决定无视婴儿也会有强迫行为这种鬼话——如果Sam夫妻俩打算惯坏Loki，那是他们的事，他才不会配合这种无聊的行为。  
答应每周照看Loki多半天，他已经仁至义尽了！他这会儿明明可以跟漂亮的女同学出去看电影的！

“先穿什么根本就没有本质差别。”Thor念叨着，把Loki搂过来强行给他穿上袜子和鞋，然后把他放在地面的爬行毯上。  
Loki越发专注的哭着，他撇着腿坐在地上，像个三角形的小木墩儿那样稳健。他捏着小拳头撕心裂肺的继续哭号，眼泪鼻涕乱糟糟的挂了一脸。

“好啦~”Thor抽出婴儿湿巾去擦，被他蹭了一手胶水般的黏鼻涕。  
“牛奶，给你牛奶！”Thor把湿巾甩开，翻出Loki最喜欢的奶瓶递过去。  
“啦啦啦啦，小象来啦，叮叮当叮叮当的小象哦。”他把蓝色的唱歌小象举到Loki眼前，这也没能让那个哭声不断的小喇叭停播哪怕一分钟。  
“举高高，我们举高高好不啦？!”Thor把Loki抱起来——往常他这么做的时候，Loki早就嘎嘎嘎的笑出声了。  
但小家伙这次就是铁了心要抗争到底，他专心致志的、可怜兮兮的号哭着，在Thor把他放回毯子上的时候又放大了一级音量。  
Thor好奇他的肺活量早该支撑不住了，但Loki以惊人的毅力一直坚持，腆着小肚子哭的气壮山河。

战斗最后以Thor的认输终结，他把Loki的鞋袜脱下来，按照小恶魔本人的意愿一一重新穿好，然后再给他换下被眼泪鼻涕打湿的围嘴儿，抱着嗓子哭到半哑的他出去晒太阳。  
Loki很显然拿定主意要享受胜利的果实。本来超级喜欢爬行的他那天根本不肯沾地，像个树袋熊一样一直抱着Thor的脖子，指挥他向东向西，等到下午太阳落山的时候，Thor两条胳膊都要僵掉了。

Thor觉得自己早就应该认清Loki的面目，在他10个月大时就跟他断绝关系才对。  
他深吸口气，转过脸郑重的看着那个无耻的小鬼头：“摸你那里？你确定要这样威胁我吗？”  
Loki眯起眼睛，挑衅的学着他的语气，“你确定不立刻送我回家吗？”  
Thor把手插进兜里，投给Loki一个极度蔑视的眼神——看来不亮出真本事，这个小孩儿会一直无法无天的，“臭小子，既然你无情，就不要怪我无义了。”  
他把手上的彩色纸片展开，一张印着半裸比基尼女郎的杂志内页在折痕之下呈现出来。

Loki立即慌了，他憋红了脸，瞪大眼睛迅速摇头：“那，那，那不是我的。”  
Thor耸耸肩，指指他敞开的书包侧兜，“那它为什么会从你书包里掉出来？”  
他把手上的纸张又举高了些，冲着车窗透下来的阳光细细打量着，“啧啧啧，我会告诉你妈，瞧，Loki喜欢这种风格的，你该在他书架上摆一些——”  
“那是你的！”Loki忽然打断他，脸上浮现一丝狡黠的微笑，然后自信满满的继续道，“我会告诉妈妈你教我看黄色杂志，还栽赃污蔑我。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”Thor实在按捺不住，大笑出声，他戳了下Loki脑门，轻蔑的扫他一眼，“小子，没有哪个成年人还会用黄色杂志这种词，还有——Sam知道这种只能骗骗毛头小孩儿的杂志根本不符合我的口味，你还不如直接栽赃我摸你。”  
他把纸页折好，期间巧妙的躲开了Loki孤注一掷试图抢夺的反扑行为。Thor把折好的一叠东西放进外套内侧口袋，冲Loki眨眨眼，“你呢，乖乖在车上等我，我就在你妈面前替你保守秘密。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，把脸扭到一边，咬牙切齿道，“我讨厌你。”  
Thor伸手捏捏他的脸蛋，哈哈大笑着踩了脚油门，“那太好了！我也讨厌你，奶娃娃。”  
……

如果说Loki Laufeyson有什么特别醒目的优点的话，聪明过人算一个，不轻易服输算得上另一个。  
但他总善于把它们用于不太正确的方向上，譬如用智力碾压别人，并对此事乐此不疲。  
类似事件使得这两项强力加成总是把他的人际关系搞到更糟。  
当然Loki本人并没有这种自觉，他此刻正专心致志的从脑海中Sam说过关于Thor的八卦库里调取那个“研究外星人”的女朋友的相关资料。  
在推测出Jane的工作院系之后，他又机灵的扮作来参观物理学实验的高中小报记者骗过了楼层保安。  
现在他只有一个任务了——把那个可恶的舅舅带来的攻击奉还回去。

“Thor！”  
关于烛光晚餐的甜蜜回忆被这声呼唤打断，Thor抬起头，一个海军蓝的影子硬生生撞进他怀里。  
Thor一头雾水的呆立着，尴尬的望向自己女朋友——他难以想象她高达150的智商此刻在如何定义这个亲密的抱着自己的漂亮男孩。  
这时候，他感到Loki越发亲密的搂了上来，凑在他耳边说，“把那张纸交出来，要不我就假装你男朋友搞砸你的约会。”  
Thor顺势搂住Loki，拍拍他肩膀先发制人的对Jane说，“Jane，这是我外甥，Loki。”  
Loki挣脱出来，耷拉着脑袋不住摇头。他瞟了Thor一眼，吸了下鼻子，小声道，“我知道你会这么说，你总是这样，不肯尊重我。”  
“喂，”Thor推了他一把，“你别捣乱啊小鬼。”  
“那你别欺负人啊！”Loki拽着Thor衣服，踮着脚把手伸进他外套里面，把自己的目标文件掏了出来。

“Jane你听我说，”Thor转过脸，试图跟女朋友解释这段无厘头插曲。  
结果Jane却抢先打断了他，“我知道他是Sam的儿子。”  
在Thor长吁口气之前，她又继续道，“可是Thor，这就是我不能和你复合的原因。”  
“哈？”Thor和Loki面面相觑，不约而同的呆住了。

……  
不拘小节，从来都不会体会和揣度女朋友的心情。  
不可理喻，这么大人了还跟个小孩子煞有介事的斗气。  
不求上进，二十多岁的人了却没有个正经职业。  
……  
Loki在一旁听着，觉得这位穿着实验服、一脸性冷淡的小姐姐说的全部都非常有理。  
所以在他和Thor一起被轰出来的时候，他忍不住由衷赞叹了一句，“我觉得你前女友很有见地。”

Thor没理他，一声不响的走到墙角，掏出根烟点上了。  
Loki踱步到马自达边上，才发现Thor没有跟上来。  
他拽了几下车门，冲Thor喊到，“我们现在可以回家了吗？”  
Thor埋头抽了几口烟，头也没抬的应到，“要走你自己走。”

“喂，你不是要演场失恋崩溃的戏码再走吧？！”Loki不敢过去，远远的捂着鼻子冲他喊。  
“你够了吧！”Thor忽然抬高声音，把烟头摔在地上，冲着Loki吼道，“你知道你刚刚干了什么吗？你他妈的毁了我的爱情！”  
“得了吧，”Loki毫不犹豫的吼回去，“她明显不爱你。”  
“哈，你又懂什么啦？”Thor大步走回来，指着Loki鼻子教训道，“在你闯进来之前，一切都很顺利，我们好好的回忆以前的幸福时光呢。”  
“那就是你们分手的前奏！”Loki把Thor手指拨到一边，尖声反驳，“你知道人们为什么回忆过去吗？那是因为他们看不到未来！你就是这样一个缺乏责任的家伙，一个混混！言而无信，飘忽不定……”

他控诉着，那些埋藏在记忆深处的片段忽然鲜活起来。  
他的生活本来完美无缺的，有爸爸、有妈妈，月底可以去看看外公外婆，在外婆的书架中钻来钻去，或者坏心眼的弄脏外公的画册和画布……他还有个舅舅，每周都会准时出现，他会把他高高的举起来，让他骑在脖子上去公园里逗弄松鼠，他还会带他踢足球，吓跑邻居里所有欺负人的大男孩。  
后来舅舅没有打任何招呼，就去了大洋另一端那个遥远的国家，他记得自己抱着新买的足球守在门口，入了夜也没有等来那个高大的影子。  
然后外公外婆离婚了，外公和一个漂亮的艺术系女学生去了巴黎，再后来……爸爸妈妈也离婚了，爸爸和别人搬去了爱尔兰。  
总之，一切的坏事都是那个时候开始的，是那个坏舅舅起的头。  
Loki抹了下眼角，继续喊道，“……你最讨厌最可恶了，你只会背叛你的家人，你是个大骗子，大坏蛋，傻瓜才会喜欢你！傻瓜才要喜欢你！我讨厌你！”  
“你以为我很喜欢你吗？”  
Thor被彻底激怒了，他真是倒了八百辈子的霉才要浪费时间应付这种嘴上没毛的熊孩子，他为什么要答应Sam当保姆，他为什么要回来英国，是觉得自己的生活还不够一团糟吗？！

“你是我见过最讨厌最矫情最刻薄的小孩儿！自以为事、自我中心、自私自利、自大到发狂！你是个小恶魔、小坏蛋！没人喜欢你！也没人想要你！”  
刚说出最后半句话Thor就后悔了。他当然可以骂Loki，长辈骂骂熊孩子有什么不可以呢？但他不能用这个骂Loki——没人想要你。  
对一个刚刚经历了父母离异的小孩来说，这实在太过分太混蛋了。

在他能说些什么补救一下之前，Loki就哭着跑开了。在情绪失控时逃避出走这一点上，他们大概也是祖上遗传。  
Thor骂了句Shit，撒腿追了上去。

和世界上大多数青少年一样，Loki的世界太过丰盈又太过狭小。  
他们可以把所有目光固定在自己在乎的那个巴掌大的世界里，然后将之解读又解读直到解读出无数层自以为是却谬之千里的真意。  
所以在Loki郑重其事的沉浸在自己的悲伤中，全心全意逆着风奔跑时，他是没有分出心思来看周围世界的。  
所以在转过街角冲上大路，看着那辆大卡车鸣叫着靠近的时候，他除了呆住之外连腿软都没来得及。

“我会被碾成肉泥的！”Loki惊恐的望着驶来的车头，下意识用刚学完的物理公式推算了一下。  
不过，命运没给他亲身验证牛顿运动定律的机会，在卡车要撞上他的瞬间，有人在后面死命拽住他的校服领子，一把把他向后拉去。  
Loki喘息着，惊魂未定晕头转向的撞进Thor怀里。  
他没出息的把脑袋埋在Thor身上蹭了一会儿，才想起自己今天很认真的在心里嫌弃了Thor身上的军绿色旧夹克，但是现在——Loki闭上眼睛，把脸颊紧紧贴在上面——他觉得它的触感好极了。  
Thor喘的比他还要厉害，他肌肉紧实的身体硬的像块铁板，双手宛如铁钳一般箍在他背上。他的胸膛像面包房里滚烫的风箱，一起一伏的送出暖烘烘的气息。

他们在街边呆立了很久，Thor的身体才软下来。他咽了口吐沫，揉揉Loki被风吹乱的头发，颤声说到，“对不起，我是个混蛋的长辈，我不该那么说你。”  
Loki吸了吸鼻子，把脸埋得更深了些，他红着脸，用更小的声音说，“我也不该故意捣乱，对不起我害你分手了。”  
“算了，”Thor笑了声，胸腔里嗡嗡嗡的共振在Loki脑袋边上环绕着，“你说的没错，反正她也不喜欢我。”

Sam Beckman那天的晚餐做的并不成功，肉有点老，米有点生，黑胡椒放的太多，水又加的太少。  
但Loki那天破天荒的吃了第二碗，Thor也难得的没有对她的厨艺提出批判。  
整个晚餐都闹哄哄的，Thor提起了Loki刚出生时满身皱纹丑的要命，然后Loki反击早产儿都是皱皱巴巴的，进而嘲笑Thor缺乏科学常识……两个男孩在餐桌上的互相贬低持续了一个小时，一直到吃完甜品都没有终结。  
但Sam认为，针对这个家族的成员来说，这可以算得上是一顿平静祥和的晚饭了。

Thor离开的时候Loki跟了出去，他在电梯门口叫住他，勉强冲他笑笑，“谢谢你没提起杂志的事。”  
Thor耸耸肩，“那我也谢谢你没造谣抹黑我吧。”  
“就算我说了我妈也不会信的，”Loki指指屋内，做出个失望的表情，“尽管你是个差劲的弟弟，但我想她确实爱你。”  
“当然，”Thor点点头，转头去按电梯，“毕竟她能爱你这么差劲的儿子。”

“喂！”Loki又叫住他，“你还没答出我白天的问题呢。”  
“中间名吗？”Thor转过身正对着他，表情严肃的回答道，“你的中间名是Thor，你出生时Sam给你取的。”  
“这名字很奇怪，”Loki撇撇嘴，冲他做个鬼脸，“但我想那得怪我舅舅，对不对？”  
“这名字威风极了，”Thor冲他举了举拳头，龇牙咧嘴的威胁道，“可以中和你弱不禁风的奶娃娃气。”  
“头脑简单的人才会四肢发达。”Loki后退一步，冲他挥手，“你还是快走吧，否则我又要开始讨厌你了。”  
“那真巧，”Thor迈进电梯里，“我也要开始讨厌你了。”  
在电梯门关闭之前，他又探出半个身子，“在你妈毕业之前，恐怕你要经常跟我混，做好准备感受命运的恶意吧，小子。”  
“违反电梯安全操作的行为死亡率高达12.3%哦，”在Thor被电梯夹到脑袋之前，他听见了Loki欢畅响亮的笑声，“小心脑袋，舅舅！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 一般宝宝们8个月就会爬了，但我们基宝宝缺乏运动细胞，又早产~~


	3. 英雄救美

比周四下午失业更糟糕的事是什么？  
是周五晚上去酒吧泡妹子空手而归。

比周五晚上独自成眠更凄惨的事是什么？  
是周六早上睡到自然醒的计划被电话铃声打断。

Thor Beckman从卷成一团的被褥里艰难的爬出来，抓过床头柜上尖声鸣叫的手机按了挂断键。仅仅半分钟之后，聒噪的铃声就再次不屈不挠的响了起来。  
他在心里暗暗骂了声，会以这种方式打电话的就只有一个人——那个他绝对惹不起的人。  
Thor闭着眼睛翻了个身，摸过电话仰躺在床上，随手按了下接听键。  
“姐。”  
“你昨晚为什么不接我电话！！！！”Sam愤怒的咆哮被听筒滤去了喷溅的口水，其它一字不落的一股脑冲进他耳朵里。  
“我在酒吧，”Thor揉揉眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠，他揪起身上还带着威士忌味道的T恤闻了闻，忍不住皱了下眉头，“有事吗？我还想睡来着。”  
“睡你个头啊！”Sam的音量又大了几个分贝，“我今天要加班，你过来接Loki。”  
Thor倚着床头慢慢坐起来，顺便瞄了眼手机上的时间——刚刚8：30好吗？！！！！他确信自己需要好好跟Sam母子俩沟通一下尊重他人作息时间的问题了。  
“给你20分钟时间，带着你的屁股给我滚过来。”Sam在另一边挂了电话。

“你现在是在执行8点睡4点起的修道院作息吗？”Sam刚刚拉开了门缝，Thor就把憋了一路的吐槽丢了过去。  
“11点睡6：30起。”Sam拽开门，把Thor让进来，顺手理了理自己的头发，瞪他一眼，“我家里有个上初中的小孩儿，不早起难道让Loki每天迟到吗？再说如果不是如此健康的作息，你以为我是靠什么保持美貌的？”  
Thor随手把外套扔下，翻了个大大的白眼，头也不回的说，“得了吧，你睡得早只是因为你没有性生活而已——嗷！”  
后脑勺上被什么重重砸了下，这一方面说明他的攻击奏效了，另一方面则提示再沿着这个策略进行下去会面临非常恐怖的炮火打击。  
Thor转过身，决定换个话题，他偏头指指Loki的卧室，“今天需要我带拖油瓶干嘛？”  
Sam抓过挂在门边的钥匙，把拖鞋踢在一边，双脚依次蹬进细高跟的浅金色鞋子里，“带他吃个早午饭，然后下午送他去上课。”  
Thor在沙发上瘫下来，双脚顺势翘在茶几上，他眯起眼，把Sam上上下下打量了几遍，“你不是说要加班吗？打扮的像个妖艳贱货是什么情况？”  
他弯腰抓过桌上的薯片，噗哧一下撕开，“你该不是换了工作去当脱衣舞娘了吧？”

Sam拿起门边的雨伞，尖端冲他示威性的做了个投掷的动作，“我要跟主管申请加班时间的更高薪酬，你说要不要打扮的妖艳点？”  
她转过身，冲着门后的穿衣镜最后拽了拽身上的裹身短裙，又掏出口红补了补，“等下带Loki去楼下那间小餐厅，他喜欢那的无麦面包，提我名字有折扣。”  
“因为餐厅老板想泡你吗？”Thor冲口问，薯片碎渣从他嘴巴里喷出来，掉落在地上。  
“对呀。”Sam瞪他一眼，抓过Thor放在边上的外套闻了闻。  
“呃——”她做了个夸张的呕吐表情，隔着客厅把衣服冲他甩过去，“一股明确浓烈的单身汉味，说明某人自己也并没有性生活呢。”  
“咣”，短暂清晰的关门声，高跟鞋哒哒哒的点着地走远了。

“我妈走啦？”五分钟之后，Loki揉着眼从卧室里晃了出来。  
Thor直勾勾的盯着他，猛地大笑出声，几乎要被嘴巴里的碎屑噎住，“哈哈哈哈，你穿的这是什么东西？”  
他的小外甥穿了件浅蓝色的居家T恤，胸口贴着个奇怪形状的粉色碎花布片。下身配着条粉蓝色的睡裤，散布着同样形状的图案。  
Thor咳嗽了声——这装扮当然不丑，尤其穿在一个白净的像是糯米捏就的孩子身上，但是——他才不要放过嘲笑这小屁孩的大好机会。  
Thor眯起眼，“这是我有生以来见过最最娘炮的睡衣。”

Loki脚步一下顿住，几秒钟之后，他从鼻子里哼了声，大步走到Thor身边歪进沙发里，把双腿狠狠砸在他膝盖上，“我知道你只是嫉妒我还能穿这么青春无敌的衣服，我才不会上当呢。”  
“说真的，这是什么鬼图案啊？”Thor把Loki裤脚拎起来，歪头打量着，“这是只鸟吗？你指望用鸟的数量来补偿鸟儿的个头大小缺陷？”  
Loki显然没有明白这个隐藏的鄙视，他皱了皱眉，“鸟儿个头？什么意思？”  
“啊，没什么——”Thor懒得做他的黄色笑话启蒙老师，便随便打个哈哈，“这什么鸟啊？”  
“燕子，”Loki来了兴致，一脸自豪的解释道，“它们是很聪明的生物，更重要的是，它们不管飞多远都能找到回家的路，你不觉得这很美吗？”  
“不觉得。”Thor毫不犹豫的摇摇头。  
“切！”Loki不耐烦的挥下手，“没劲。”  
他站起身，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，“我本来想纹个燕子的纹身，但我妈说我太小了，要满16岁才行，而且我又很怕疼，还担心纹身用具消毒不彻底会感染艾滋、丙肝什么的，千万不要以为这些病毒只存在于非洲……”  
他踏踏踏的绕进厨房，细细的声音穿过墙壁飘回来，“所以我就让我妈买了七套不同颜色的燕子图案睡衣，每天都可以换着穿。”  
他走回来，把手里的扫把甩给Thor，“把你掉在地上的碎渣渣扫干净，否则会引来奇怪的生物。”  
Thor一脸不情愿的接过来，随便在地上挥了几下。  
Loki走到门口把Sam踢乱的拖鞋摆正，又绕回来夺过Thor的扫把。他仔仔细细的扫着，指着堆出的碎屑们质问Thor，“你看不见吗？地上还有那么多。”  
Thor摇摇头，做出一幅爱莫能助的样子，“舅舅老了，眼神不好。”  
……

穿着米字旗图案T恤的小哥在柜台后拿起点餐号码牌，嘴巴紧紧抿住，然后慢慢撅了起来。他细长的眼睛眯成一条线，在脸上挤出个不信任的表情，“你确定是Sam让你来的？你不是什么偷偷暗恋她的跟踪狂？”  
Thor撇撇嘴，“我是他弟弟。”  
“可你们长得一点都不像——”小哥把刚刚拿出来的员工折扣卡又收了回去，“你保证你不是她男朋友什么的吗？”  
“我当然不是！”Thor叫到，“我还犯不着为了顿7.5折的早餐撒这种谎吧？”  
他瞟了眼价目表，确信如果需要的话，他可以立刻眼都不眨的撒一个。

“嗨，”Loki从Thor身后钻出来，冲点餐的小哥笑笑，“金发像精神运动发育迟缓一样，属于隐性基因，不一定会在每个家族成员身上显现。”  
两位听众脸上的表情说明无论是被讽刺者还是被助攻者都没听懂他隐藏的恶意，Loki一脸挫败的耸了耸肩，“我是说，我能证明他确实是我舅舅。”

“你为什么周末从来不去跟同学玩？”Thor拿起桌上的菜单，心不在焉的翻看着。  
“我要上课。”Loki回答的飞快。  
“什么课？后进生辅导吗？学校每周末都有社团活动，为什么我从没见你去过？”Thor不肯让Loki轻易绕过话题。  
Loki揉了揉鼻子，因为隔壁桌上摆的一小支鲜花打了个喷嚏，“我是全校成绩最好的学生之一，我不屑去那些社团。”  
“我想，在你的字典里，不屑等于孤立和被排挤对吗？或者是被校园冷暴力？”Thor起身把那只花掐了，揉成一团丢进店门口的垃圾桶里。  
“当然不是，”Loki目光躲闪到一边，清了清嗓子，“总之，我有更重要的事，我每周六要去上创意写作，是市立大学面向全社会的公开课程。”  
“哇哦，这课程的录取标准真是低啊，”Thor砸了咂嘴。  
“十分之二的录取率，”Loki扬起脸，努力用鼻孔冲着Thor做出自己能做出的最强烈的鄙夷表情，“老师给我的入学作品打了A。”  
“无病呻吟的《少年Loki之烦恼》吗？”  
“资料翔实、想象丰富的《达尔文环球考察中的秘密日记》！”

“你们的点餐。”一个穿着米字旗T恤的高壮男子打断了甥舅俩恶狠狠的相互瞪视，两盘冒着热气的食物被推在餐桌上。  
Thor立刻抄起刀叉开始戕害面前的黑布丁和培根，他吃了几大口，发现Loki还在盯着自己的食物发呆。  
“别对我说你对鸡蛋也过敏。”  
Loki摇摇头，继续以一种检查实验对象的目光看着面前黄橙橙的食物，“我点的是无麦面包和荷包蛋，不是炒鸡蛋。”  
“有什么区别呢？”Thor伸过叉子杵了块鸡蛋丢进嘴里，“嗯，很不错。”  
Loki皱起眉，脸蛋鼓得像个包子，“荷包蛋是有形的，可以轻易和面包分开来，炒蛋没有明确的边界，吃起来会让我感到不安。”  
Thor深吸口气，把几乎出口的笑声强忍回去。他知道Sam在指导Loki慢慢改善强迫行为，所以不打算拿这个嘲笑他，“这样啊，那我们叫他来换一份。”  
“这个……”Loki犹豫了几秒，看了看那个像山一样壮的送餐员，“还是算了。”  
Thor挡住他伸向叉子的手，“如果你不敢出头捍卫自己的权利，没人会捍卫你。”  
Loki犹豫了下，“可是……”  
Thor瞪着他，粗声粗气的教训道，“如果你都不敢告诉服务员他上错菜了，还怎么指望你能直面学校里那些欺负你的讨厌家伙们呢？”  
不等Loki回答，他就转过身喊道，“您好，服务员先生。”  
又高又壮的影子再次立在他们桌前，懒洋洋的声音从头顶上方飘过来，“怎么啦，先生们？”  
“我外甥有话要说。”Thor指指Loki。  
“嗨，呃，这位……”Loki硬着头皮开口，眯着眼睛试图看清对方胸口的名牌，“Jeremy，嗨，Jeremy，早上好。”  
“早上好。”对方应到，Thor则大声咳嗽起来。  
“呃……”Loki偷偷看了Thor一眼，使劲吞了下口水，“我想说……我……我点的是荷包蛋，但你给我上了炒鸡蛋。”  
“这就帮你换一份。”一双大手抽走了Loki的盘子，很快，一盘新鲜的荷包蛋面包被换了上来。  
“请慢用。”大个子把它放下就离开了。  
“瞧，”Thor冲Loki眨眨眼，“没你想的那么难是不是？”  
Loki抄起刀叉，愉快的切下一角面包，“确实！”

“我妈说你以前也在市立大学读书。”Thor踩下刹车的时候，Loki转过脸凑了过来，“然后你因为什么原因辍学了？没读完？”  
“是啊，”Thor把他脑袋推到一边，“学校多无聊……伟大的社会生活在召唤我，所以我就响应召唤，热情的拥抱这个世界去了。”  
“是因为这个你才被辞退吗？没有大学学历？”Loki抱着书包，一脸严肃的看向Thor。  
“当然不是！”Thor哈哈笑起来，“我被辞退，是因为我睡了店长的前女友。”  
Loki瘪瘪嘴，做了个嫌恶的表情，“但你没找到更好的工作是因为这个吧？”  
Thor跨下车，拉开车门把Loki拎出来，“好了，你这个迷你版control freak Sam，操心你自己的事就好。”  
“我六点来接你。”他冲Loki挥挥手，发动汽车扬长而去。

Thor把汽车停在校园停车场，下来点了根香烟。  
这儿变了不少，比起他当年带着不同系别的女同学来他的第一辆小皮卡上亲热的时候，停车场至少扩大了一倍。  
Thor四下看了看，发现Jane的红色标志停在停车场的另一端。  
他们在那辆车的后座上做过一次，Jane说那不符合她一贯保守的风格，“但我想，你实在太火辣了。”  
她当时急切的吻着他，意乱情迷的说。

Thor吐出个烟圈，仰面靠在车门上。  
没有哪一任伴侣否认过他的性吸引力，但那东西就像他的感情一样短暂和脆弱。  
“如果可以我都想和你试试，”上大一的时候，Fandral喝高了曾经这么跟他开玩笑。  
他当然没有接受那个荒唐的提议，他把Fandral扛回宿舍，把他洗干净了放在床上再悄声离去。

Thor不反对和同性交往，他只是不想和自己的好哥们搞在一起。  
他掏出手机来，收件箱里躺着Fandral发来的几条短信，“要不你到我这来干一段时间？”  
“工资我是不会多给的，健身房那边可以给你打折扣。”

“你因为什么原因辍学了？没读完？”Loki板板正正的脸忽然浮现在脑海里。  
Thor叹口气，抬起手指戳着手机屏，编了条短信给Fandral发了过去。  
“如果这个月都没有更好的选择，我就过去。”  
一秒钟后，Fandral回了过来，“哈哈哈，20英镑赌你没有。”

Thor怀疑上帝在协助Fandral招募他，因为两周后当他好不容易闯进Tesco超市的第二轮面试时，Loki的电话要巧不巧的打了过来。  
“你能来接我吗？”他的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“我有点事，今天不是该你妈接你吗？”Thor压低声音，冲使劲跟他瞪眼的面试官做了个抱歉的表情。  
“我在学校出了点事，不想让我妈看见我现在的样子……”Loki的声音低下来，颤巍巍的像个小绵羊在叫唤，“你能来吗，舅舅？”  
Thor挂断电话站起身，“抱歉，我得提前离开了。”

“恐怕需要过两天，”医务室的医生递给Loki一个冰袋，伸手揉揉他脑袋，“因为你特别白，所以这片瘀斑才特别明显，但我保证两天后它就基本看不见了。”  
“他不会有别的事吧？”Thor攥着拳头，在屋里来回踱着步，“你确定不需要我带他去市立医院瞧瞧，做个头颅CT什么的？”  
“真的只是体育课上的小意外啦，”Loki抢着说，“你不要这么大惊小怪。”  
“我保证他没事，”校医冲Thor笑笑，递给他一管药膏，“晚上睡觉前帮他擦上，可以减轻酸痛感。”

“过来，”Thor拉着Loki走出医务室的大门，一把把他拽到走廊边上，“老实交代你跟谁打架了，别用什么体育课的鬼话来骗我。”  
Loki四下看看，一只手按着眼睛上的冰袋，用仅余的一只绿眼睛可怜巴巴的望着Thor，“拜托你小点声。”  
“那你老实交代，”Thor把双手交叉抱在胸前，瞪了Loki一眼，“一个细节都别造假。”

Loki才讲到一半，Thor就意识到这个小鬼有着一张多么可怕的嘴巴了。他把一切都归因于他们两周前早餐时的炒鸡蛋事件，然后说自己在舅舅的启发下是如何鼓起勇气面对那些在学校欺负他的人——只不过错误的采用了在对方最擅长的体育课上正面冲突的方式。  
Thor知道这小子想让自己感到抱歉来争取到同盟，但是该死的，他的心紧紧揪着——他真的在感到抱歉！

“Alife是吗？那个打你的小子？”Thor听见自己气呼呼的声音——说好的成年人的冷静呢。  
“是的，Alife是他们的头儿。”  
“想今晚去找他吗？”Thor拉起Loki，决定不再徒劳的掩饰自己已经爆发的怒气。  
“不想，”Loki垂着头笑起来，凑到他身边拉住他的手晃了下，“Natasha已经打他了。”  
“Natasha？”Thor一头雾水，他在脑海里搜索着这个名字，感觉没有一点儿印象。  
“她比我高个年级，我们一起踢足球的，”Loki低下头，脸颊上飞起层淡淡的粉色泡沫。  
“那个撞过你的？”  
Loki笑着点点头，声音又轻又软，“我和Alife吵了起来，他就骂我是女同性恋，我说对呀，我是女同性恋，因为我喜欢女孩，然后我反问他，‘你不也是女同性恋吗？’Alife说‘靠，我当然不是！’我就说，‘哈，那你不喜欢女孩喽。’这时候周围人都笑了，Alife就一拳把我打在地上，然后大声骂‘不要把我和恶心的蕾丝边扯在一起。’”  
Loki顿了下，噗哧一下笑了，“他没想到Natasha最好的朋友就是个同性恋，Natasha站出来让他把那句话收回去，Alife不肯，Natasha就和他打了起来。”  
Loki瞟了Thor一眼，红着脸补充，“Natasha特别厉害，她是跆拳道蓝带。”  
Thor笑出声，他一把搂住Loki的脖子，一边揉乱他的头发一边向外走去，“我想英雄救美的时代真的已经彻底结束了，现在是个美救美少年的时代对不对？”  
Loki一把推开他，鼓起腮冲他做了个鬼脸。  
他走出两步，很快又跑回来拖住Thor的手。他拉紧他，红着脸小声说，“我周日想去健身房报名学跆拳道，你能陪我去吗？”  
Thor停住脚，因为Loki突如其来的锻炼热情诧异不已，十几秒之后，他哈哈大笑起来，“我的老天，小鬼头！你恋爱了！”


	4. 三分定律

“这个Natasha，”Thor放下Loki的手提包，趁他解鞋带的时候问，“你给她打几分？”  
“10分。”Loki头也没抬。  
“满分10分。”Thor强调。  
“那……”Loki想了几秒，“她是满分。”  
Thor吹了声口哨，“看来某人当真啦。”  
Loki站起身，拽了拽身上的白色训练服，“我对待感情很严肃的。”  
Thor笑出声，他冲口想说“你知道什么叫感情，”又在Loki半是认真半是羞涩的目光里强忍下来。他捏了捏Loki薄薄的肩膀，撇撇嘴，“按照3分定律来说，你多半没戏。”  
Loki闪身把他手打开，“什么3分定律？！”  
“永远别撩比你高出3分的人，”Thor把手指伸到Loki眼前，故意极缓的摇了摇，“差距一旦超过3分就没戏了。”  
Loki瞪他，自己都没注意到的挺了挺胸脯，“我难道不够7分吗？”  
Thor把手背起来，往后退了两步，“你呢，瘦了吧唧的，严重减分。”他绕着Loki踱起步，像打量一只待售的家禽那样上下打量着他，“好在长得还算端正，可以弥补回来一点，声音好听，加分项，眼睛好看，女孩子们都喜欢剔透明亮的眼睛。聪明，这也是很好的……”  
他走回Loki身前，啧啧补上一句，“但人太矫情，嘴巴又坏，还爱哭鼻子，这些把大部分加分都抵消了。”  
Loki鼓着腮翻个白眼，听见Thor从上方抛下结论，“你撑死也就6分。”  
“切！”Loki理好衣服，把脚狠狠塞进拖鞋，力气大的就好像那鞋底是Thor的脸一般，“你懂什么啦？你难道是恋爱专家吗？”  
Thor弓下腰冲他眯起眼，“你注意到我们刚刚在门口填卡的时候发生了什么吗？你觉得前台那位小姐姐是冲谁抛媚眼呢？呃……”他故意停下来，做作而夸张的摇了摇头，“不对不对，你刚刚眼睛一直黏在人家胸脯上，肯定是没有注意到了！”  
Loki一下红了脸，像每个被戳穿心事的少年那样开始结巴，“我……我才没有。”  
他想起小姐姐甜蜜的像熟透桃子一样美好的声音，粉色罩衫包裹下凹凸有致的曲线，还有她递来签字笔时迷人的油桃花柠檬香水味……她摸摸他的头，在Fandral给的会员价基础上又给他打了八折——难道——竟然是因为Thor的缘故？！

Loki忽然有点泄气，他紧了紧腰带，小声咕哝，“那要怎么办嘛。”  
“你该抱我大腿，”Thor拍拍胸脯，“你需要一个像我这样厉害的恋爱导师！”  
“这儿？”Loki伸手摸上Thor大腿侧面，画出半个圆，“这样抱吗？”  
Thor愣神儿的功夫，Loki照着刚刚的位置抬腿踢了一脚——软绵绵的侧踢偷袭，威力小到可以忽略不计。  
Thor晃都没晃，冲他丢下个蔑视的眼神儿，“弱鸡又小心眼儿，你现在只有5分了。”  
Loki呲牙咧嘴的跳着脚，气冲冲的跑进训练场去了。

健身房往下两层，是Fandral的体育用品商店。  
把这个描述稍微的修改精准一点，应该是：Fandral他爸的健身房往下两层，是Fandral他爸的体育用品商店。  
Thor迈下楼梯，看着橱窗里花花绿绿的运动衣皱了皱眉——他忽然有点怀疑自己穿越时光回到了第一次来这儿打工的高中时代。  
推开玻璃门进去，他的新老板正在柜台外面跟收银的小姑娘献殷勤。  
看见Thor，Fandral隔空举起一件大红的运动夹克，伸出两个指头比个V字，“20磅，我从你工资里扣了哈？”  
Thor瞪大眼睛，“我去！你不是要我穿这个工作服吧？！”  
Fandral冲他努努嘴，做了个让人肉麻的飞吻，“不能因为我爱你就搞特殊，是不是？”  
……

Loki把喷头把手拨到热水那边，腾腾的蒸汽很快充满了整个隔间。  
温暖的水流顺着他的头发淌下来，贴着皮肤滑下去，在脚下汩汩的汇成漩涡。Loki扶着墙站了会儿，才提起手臂，有气没力的搭在了胯骨上。他的髂嵴嶙峋的突着，像弯月牙，在薄薄的皮肤和水膜下贴合着掌心。手滑下去，捶了捶屁股，又捏了下大腿根——  
疼，像被蚂蚁蜇了几百下那么疼。

Loki不想否定自己，但他确实意识到这个跆拳道训练是个冲动的错误。  
他在初级班呆了好几周了，根本都没见过Natasha——好吧，这怪不得别人，是他自己想当然的以为所有跆拳道班都在同一个场地练习。  
不过从后面的事态发展来看，他没和Natasha一起训练也算上天垂怜了。  
那至少避免了她目睹他被一个不满6岁的小孩儿打趴下的场景。  
6岁啊，老天，还不到他年龄的一半！

Loki揉着酸痛的大腿根，内心暗暗把那个叫Peter Parker的小屁孩诅咒了一百遍，他怎么能跳那么高呢？！他怎么能嘣嘣嘣的移动个不停呢？！是体内安了弹簧吗？！  
他想立刻去把会员卡退掉，那分明足够他定半年的《国家地理杂志》了。  
但Thor一定会嘲笑他的，还会恶意满满的补充“我早说了这个方案不好”，“就知道你坚持不下来”，“某人永远都是块肋小排”之类的鬼话。  
说起来，Thor明明懒得像猪一样，又爱吃垃圾食品，他怎么会有那么好的身材的？！他在健身房换衣服时周围人的表情就像看见了罗马博物馆里的雕塑一样。  
Loki撇撇嘴，把头发撸到脑后去……“我天生的，”Thor一定会得瑟兮兮的这么回答。

Natasha身材也挺好的，她和Thor都属于看起来非常舒服那种……Loki眯着眼睛，在莲蓬头喷出的暖暖的水流中拂去身上的沐浴液泡泡——那种身材算不上苗条，却健美的恰到好处。他去学校剧场偷看过Natasha排练舞蹈，她旋转起来的样子像只掠过湖面的天鹅。  
Loki扬起脸，在哗啦哗啦的水声里小声哼唱起来，脚趾在湿漉漉的水面上支起，轻巧的点过地，又和水滴一起扬到半空，“哒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦，哒啦啦啦啦啦……哒啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦，哒啦啦啦啦啦……”  
现在转体，手臂舒展的打开——“哎呀！”

Thor冲上楼，感觉自己又创出了最近这些年的短跑记录。  
最开始他是不担心的，健身房的同事说“Loki摔倒了”，他的第一反应是——该！  
小屁孩四体不勤、笨手笨脚，还学人家练什么跆拳道！还妄想能升到高级班？

然后他们告诉他Loki摔在浴室里了，Thor这才慌了神儿，是滑倒磕到头了吗？！有没有叫救护车？！为什么没早点说呢？！  
等他真正冲到浴室门口，哭笑不得的听了来龙去脉，浑身上下就只剩气了。  
不对，是汽，那种可以化成动能开山凿石，也可以一秒钟呼呼呼消散不见的蒸汽。

Thor接过同事递过来的浴巾，大步走过去拍门，“喂，是我，可以开门啦。”  
“没别人？”玻璃门后面半高的影子动了动，声音怯怯的。  
“现在羞涩太晚了吧？”Thor贴着门缝喊，“消息已经传遍了健身房，大家都知道有个小孩在浴室摔倒了。”  
“那你的意思是我不该呼救吗？”Loki委委屈屈的反驳，毛玻璃门随着他晃了两下。  
“那你叫来人倒是让人家进去啊！”Thor又推推门，指节当当当的敲着玻璃。  
“我总不能在陌生人面前光着吧？”  
门终于开了个缝，一个光溜溜的小人半坐在地板上，顶着张湿嗒嗒的脸，绿眼睛自下向上望着，搭在前额的发丝一缕缕的滴着水。  
Thor挤进去，把浴巾搭在Loki身上。  
“手，搂住我脖子！”  
他弯腰把他托起来，Loki双手却像护着要命的宝贝似的捂在双腿中间一动不动。  
“哎~呀~”Thor假意滑一跤，抱着Loki在半空兜了个弧形。  
Loki慌忙张开手，一把勒紧他，几秒钟后才意识到此举忽略了自己原本死命守护的目标，又赶紧挪回一只来护在腿中间。  
Thor失笑，扯扯浴巾上下遮严他，“捂什么啊，压根儿也没什么可看的。”  
“你讨厌！”Loki被一路抱出去，看到门口看热闹的人顿时羞得像只红焖虾。他把脸死死埋进Thor颈窝里，偷偷咬他锁骨泄愤。  
Thor痒的不行，扑哧扑哧的鼻息喷在他脖子上，搞得他全身发麻。他停住脚，格外响亮的咳嗽一声，“露！屁！股!了！”  
Loki立刻缩回脖子，老老实实的蜷成一团不敢再动。

“不是初级班吗？怎么还崴脚了？”Sam拿着包好的冰块过来，又把桌上的药膏拿起来看了几遍，“真的不要再擦一次？”  
Thor摇摇头，“医生说没什么事，明天就消肿了。”  
Loki半张脸埋在毯子下面，露出两只眼睛可怜兮兮冲Sam眨呀眨的，“我没事的，妈妈，只是训练太辛苦了。”  
“能让舅舅哄我睡着再走吗？”  
“当然啦，”落在脑门上的一个温软的吻，Thor在Sam脑袋后面冲他恶狠狠的做口型“你就装吧你！”

“我不去了，”客厅里响起Sam的脚步声时，Loki叹了口气，“跆拳道这招行不通。”  
Thor抄着手在床边晃荡，瞟见Sam给Loki留下的热豆浆，拿起来一饮而尽。  
“你不给我出出主意吗？”  
“这可不是求人的态度。”Thor继续踱着步，眼睛扫来扫去的瞟向天花板。  
“我帮你打扫一次公寓？”  
“我公寓挺干净。”  
“打扫你的车？”  
“只有你才嫌弃我车里脏。”  
“那你要怎样啊？”Loki挫败的靠回床头。  
“周日替我站柜台吧，站一个月。”  
Loki翻个白眼，“雇佣童工犯法的。”  
“对呀，”Thor点点头，“所以我并不打算给你钱。”  
“靠！”  
“嘿！注意语言！”  
……

“现在吗？”Loki正把护腕码成整齐的方块，猛地停下来，“在这练？”  
Thor翘着二郎腿，看着那件大号的工作服在Loki身上晃来晃去，心满意足的勾勾手指，“对呀，假装我是Natasha，来吧。”  
Loki坐到旁边椅子上，垂头想了会儿，深吸几口气忽然转向Thor，“嗨~”  
Thor转过头，脸上写满了“就这水平？”的鄙夷，懒洋洋的应了句“嗨。”  
“你愿意周末一起去自然博物馆吗？”Loki问。  
“停！”  
Thor坐直身子，清清嗓子俯视着Loki，“我说让你跟她打招呼，试着约她出去，你就不能想个有趣点的地方吗？”  
Loki眨眨眼，一脸无辜，“自然博物馆很有趣啊。”  
Thor翻个白眼儿，耐着性子跟Loki解释，“正常的青春期少年少女根本不会沉迷于矿石啊、化石啊什么的，知道吗？”  
“喂，你这是什么表情，虚心点！”  
他伸出只手恶狠狠地扭了扭Loki耸起的鼻子，才继续道，“你呢，不翻白眼的时候，狗狗眼还是挺能唬人的。所以拿出你想在Sam面前装可爱的样子来，然后略予减弱，以这个样子去见Natasha，跟她说你很感激她在体育课上帮了你，想请她喝点什么表示感谢。”  
“她……要是……呃，要是不愿意呢？”Loki抠着手指问。  
“那就去约第二次，再拒绝的话就找时间买好了外卖饮品放学拿给她！”Thor咂咂嘴，“瞧你这点胆儿。”  
“现在来试一次，做个狗狗眼给我看。”  
Loki憋了会儿，抬起头，“嗨，Natasha。”  
“不行，太谄媚了，再来。”  
“嗨，Natasha。”  
“不行，不够可爱，再来。”  
……

“我们喝东西的时候聊什么？”Loki揉揉眼，觉得眼珠子都瞪疼了。  
“夸她呀，女孩儿都喜欢这个。”  
“可是要夸什么呢？要怎么夸呢？”  
“老天！”Thor从长排衣架的另一边钻出来，把手上的运动袜甩到Loki头上，“你活该单身你知道吗？”  
“过来，”他冲忿忿喘气的小鬼勾勾手指。  
Loki捡起袜子，隔着衣架趴在Thor跟前儿，气鼓鼓的看着他。  
“Natasha，”Thor忽然俯下身，眼睛一眨不眨的盯住Loki，他语气放缓了，嘴角浮上个恰到好处的笑，沉沉的声音像翻滚在手心里被暖阳晒透的沙，“你的眼睛很漂亮，像阳光下的猫眼石，一下就能抓住人心那种。”  
Loki怔怔地，过了半天才应，“谢……谢谢。”  
“瞧，”Thor笑起来，“很简单是不是？找出对方吸引你的点，温柔、真诚、略显浮夸的赞扬一下，我相信Natasha这种小美女浑身上下都值得赞扬的……对了，别直接赞美身材，那会显得居心不良。”  
Loki还是呆呆的，缓缓点点头。  
Thor伸出手指杵了杵他脑门，“来练习下吧。”  
“哈？”  
Thor把手指转向自己，“假装我是Natasha，赞美一下。”  
Loki扬起脸，咬着嘴唇认真盯住Thor，“你的眼睛很漂亮，像……”  
Thor笑眯眯的，耐心的等着欣赏自己的教学成果。  
“像浓度适宜的硫酸铜溶液。”  
“！”Thor咬牙切齿的盯住Loki，“选点有诗意的比喻行不行？！”  
Loki一本正经的反驳，“硫酸铜溶液就很有诗意。”  
他停了下，小声补充，“化合掉最难降解的物质，又温顺的归于液态——我觉得所有的重金属盐溶液都温柔动人。”  
“……”Thor的化学知识基本忘光了，但意外的，他觉得这说辞挺美。

“我们换个策略，”傍晚开车回家时，Thor跟Loki总结道，“有些男孩一眼就能吸引到别人——譬如当年的我。”  
Loki在副驾驶座上大声“嗤”了一声。  
Thor不以为然的笑笑，“但有些人需要耐心观察、深入接触后才会发现他们不错——譬如你。”  
Loki眨眨眼，侧过脸来认真看着Thor。  
“我们得找个办法把你的闪光点呈现给Natahsha，要不还没等你表白，她就被人抢走了。要知道，漂亮姑娘总是很抢手的，就算是凶巴巴的漂亮姑娘也不例外。”  
Loki托着脸，若有所思的咀嚼着Thor的话，“你的意思是——我应该带她去参加博物兴趣小组？”  
“天啊……”  
Thor嚎了一会儿，伸手推了下Loki，“你需要给她写封情书，笨蛋。”  
“那太老土了，”Loki抗拒到，“又很矫情，万一落在别人手里还会被永远嘲笑的。”

“你不是说你们学校舞团要排一出毕业晚会的歌舞剧吗？”Thor启发到。  
“对呀，”Loki点点头，“Natasha的最后一次演出。”  
“写个剧本给她呀，傻小子，”Thor转过头，湛蓝的眼睛里溢着满满的笑意，“让你的女孩跳个终身难忘的女主角，她会喜欢你的，莎士比亚。”


	5. 天鹅之歌

Loki在图书馆。  
Loki在看芭蕾。  
Loki在图书馆。  
Loki在图书馆……

Thor并没觉得这半月缺少Loki的生活太难受，毕竟赖掉的“童工时间”是要补回来的。Sam在准备学期末的论文，Loki也正神秘兮兮的埋头创作剧本，母子俩放了学一起泡图书馆，泡的心醉神迷。  
这让Thor无比确信自己跟这个家族是少点骨子里的血亲的。  
大概是有什么基因上的本质差异，他上大学时图书卡上都没借满10本书。

可周日的店铺里，没有小家伙拿来欺负真是无聊啊。

于是，来理货的Fandral就撞见大白天的，Thor靠在柜台边上打盹儿发白日梦。  
“喂，”他踢他一脚，“昨晚又被谁榨干了？”  
“屁啊，”Thor揉揉眼，完全没有点羞愧的意思，“全职单身保姆，性圌生活都个位数了。”  
“得得得，”Fandral摆摆手，“管不了你，反正不给你涨工资就是了。”

“小屁孩呢？”Fandral四下看一圈儿，没找到Loki。护腕歪歪扭扭的堆着，看起来格外碍眼。  
“图书馆，”Thor打个哈欠，“查资料给小姐姐写情书呢。”  
“呦……”Fandral挑挑眉，“瞧不出来，小家伙还挺痴情啊。”  
“你当年也差不多，”Thor撇他一眼，“那会儿天天给楼上瑜伽教练搬垫子的是谁来着？”  
“说我？那给人家姑娘扛画架偷颜料的又是谁——”Fandral冲口反驳，又猛地顿住，“呃……”  
他挠挠头，冲Thor抱歉的笑笑，“那个……你跟那个谁还有联系吗？”  
Thor沉默着摇摇头。  
过了好一会儿，他低声说，“大概在阿伯丁吧，毕竟他现在在那儿。”

“嘿！”Fandal指着推门进来上中班的店员，“正好，你看着店，我们吃饭去了。”  
他搂住Thor肩膀，拽着他往外走，“楼下汉堡王对付一口，你请客。”  
“有比你更抠的老板吗？”Thor狠狠白他。  
“你呀，你有给小童工发一分钱吗？”Fandral也毫不留情。  
“哎，你别说，这小童工周末没来我还怪想他的。”  
“长得好看的你都想。”  
“你说的……很有道理！”  
俩人勾肩搭背，嘻嘻哈哈的下楼去了。  
……

“《奥吉莉亚》？”Thor看着封皮皱皱眉，“这是什么？”  
“没看过《天鹅湖》吗？”Loki咂咂嘴，“你可真文盲。”  
“你才文盲！”Thor瞪他一眼，又翻了几页，“哦……原来是黑天鹅啊。”  
“改编《天鹅湖》？”Thor抬眼看看Loki，“对于一个初中的舞剧团来说，不会太难了些吗？”  
“而且有点严肃啊。”他补充。

“我们又不跳32个‘挥鞭转’，”Loki趴在他面前的餐桌上，双手托着腮，“你说终身难忘嘛，不选经典选什么呢？”  
“我没说不好，”Thor强调，“这剧本很有创意！但要是……导演不喜欢呢？”  
“你猜怎么着？”Loki切下一块儿煎蛋填进嘴里，冲Thor俏皮的眨眨眼，“我的剧本被选中了！剧团的指导老师非常喜欢！他把故事讲给演员们听——Natasha还夸我了！”  
“厉害呀！”Thor隔着桌子拨了下他的头发，“莎士比亚。”。

“除了最后一幕，”Loki抓抓脑袋，把头发理顺，“老师觉得最后一幕有待商榷，我想听听你的意见。”  
“我晚上回去看，”Thor把剧本合上，叉起最后一片培根，“完了给你打电话。”  
“不行！”  
Loki伸手阻拦，把他面前的盘子推开，“现在看，立刻看，看完为止。”  
见Thor不为所动，他又凑上去晃晃他的手，“舅舅，Please~~~”

狗狗眼果然有效，舅舅诚不我欺。

“  
……  
她的爱情从始至终都是笑话，比起齐格弗里德（王子）的变心，罗特巴尔德（魔王）的利用又算什么呢？  
结局是从最开始就写就的，善良、纤弱、美丽，只有白天鹅才是足以匹配王子的伴侣。  
至于黑天鹅？  
哦，她是个插曲，是个污点，是个耻辱。  
忘记她，快，抹去她。

奥吉莉亚抬起头，黑色的羽毛覆满她的身体，像地狱之主的黑斗篷，在月光下笼住光芒。  
美丽吗？  
或许吧，如果她不美，为何能叫王子一舞倾心。  
可他不肯承认——那是魔咒，那是妖艳。

有少女的歌声从夜空中飘过来，唱着爱情和圆满。  
如镜的湖水上空，明月高高挂着，洒下清辉万里。  
王子拉着他心爱的天鹅公主，在湖对岸翩翩起舞。  
多美好啊，值得诗人给它写首诗，值得作曲家为它谱支曲。  
颂遍寰宇，流传万古。

至于无边湖水蔓延出的黑暗里泅着一只孤独的黑天鹅，又有谁在乎呢？”

Thor深吸口气，翻开最后一页。不需要Loki再说什么了，他迫不及待想看完这个故事。  
奥吉莉亚在夜空中飞起，扑向缓步走回城堡的王子，她的利爪露出来，直指他俊美的面容。  
有一支箭射来了，紧接着是第二支，皇家卫队前所未有的尽忠职守，迅速把危险击落下去。  
她一直往下落，消失在丛林的树影后面，落进一片漆黑的沼泽，彻底陷没不见。

“很动人，”Thor由衷地说，“我被感动了。”  
Loki抿嘴笑起来，因为这来自成年人的赞美而羞涩满足。

“老师觉得奥吉莉亚会默默离开，”手指迟疑着摩挲唇缘，他轻声说，“像海的女儿一样，在看不到的地方祝福她的爱人，那才是最伟大的爱情。”  
“我不同意，”Loki想了会儿，还是下定决心般摇摇头，“如果是我，就不会那样放手——不是说那样不伟大，只是——反正我不会，我觉得奥吉莉亚也不会。”

“一万个人眼里有一万个哈姆雷特”，Thor犹豫着，选了个中立的回答，他觉得正在进行的对话对一个少年来说太沉重深奥了，“很多解释都是合理的。”  
“可每个故事只有一个结局不是吗？”Loki很坚持，紧紧地皱起眉，“我想写出最合理的那个结局。”  
“如果是你呢？”他盯着Thor追问，“实际上人们会怎么应对这种事？在成年人的世界里。”

实际上？  
Thor想，实际上没有那么多幸福永久，更没有那么多矢志不渝。  
大多数人都是和一个相对顺眼的人将就着，大多数爱情都在油盐酱醋里无疾而终。  
童话告诉孩子们白雪公主嫁给了白马王子，可许多年以后，她也不过是个体态走形、歪在皇宫里唠叨孩子的女人，而他，也不过是个秃了头顶，在酒会上摸年轻宫女挺翘屁股的肥胖男子。

“我觉得，”Thor把书递还给Loki，温柔的看着他，“你应该在实践中寻找答案，投身每一次排练，看看属于你笔下的黑天鹅，和Natasha讨论，听她的意见。”  
他伸手拧拧Loki鼓起来的脸蛋，“那么严肃干嘛，写这个剧本的目的不就是为了接近Natasha？咱们任务完成一大半啦。”  
“……好吧，”Loki拧着眉头把剧本收进书包，他转身的时候依旧咬着嘴唇，看起来并没有完全释怀。

“你知道吗？”  
过了半月，Loki在晚上打过电话来，“Natasha真是棒极了！”  
“怎么说？”Thor走到酒吧安静点儿的角落，冲刚刚跟他眼神交流的女孩招了招手——他确认到了自己寻找的讯号。  
“她说奥吉莉亚会去袭击天鹅公主，王子会保护公主——哦，当然，王子当然会保护她！”Loki声音很兴奋，在咚咚咚的舞曲中依然清晰，“奥吉莉亚是故意的，她失望了，为自己的爱情失望，却又因为王子和公主的圆满而获得了某种诡异的满足。她在抓到公主前被王子的箭射中了，在半空旋转着跌落下去，她落进湖里，冰冷的身体和湖水融为一体，看着明月的光芒越来越远，奥吉莉亚获得了自己的圆满——她不需要一个王子，她只是爱上了爱情——她为爱情殉葬！”  
“这——”Thor不知道两个孩子为这结局讨论了多久，反正，那有点超出他的预期和认知。  
女孩从舞池里向他走来了，热情的扭着胯，冲他伸出手。  
“这棒极了，”Thor说，“我为你感到骄傲，Loki。”  
“谢谢！”Loki听起来很开心，“我们明天就去找剧团老师。”  
Thor挂上电话，随着舞曲摇摆着走进舞池。  
万一这两个小孩当真谈起恋爱来——他在霓虹灯的光晕下晕乎乎的想，那怕是会相当惨烈的。

总的来说，事情在往好的方向发展。  
Thor偶尔去学校接Loki放学，会看到他和孩子们一起从活动中心走出来。  
大多数时候是和Natasha并排的，他们激烈的讨论着，一直走到校门口都不肯罢休。  
“明天见，大编剧！”Natasha挥挥手，把书包甩进自家汽车后座。  
Nick Fury从驾驶座探出头来，按下喇叭冲Thor致意。

Loki钻进副驾驶，笑嘻嘻的冲Thor喊，“回家喽！饿死啦！”  
“呦吼~”Thor吹声口哨，发动了汽车，“看来某人进展很顺利，还交到了新朋友哦。”  
“事实上”，Loki得意的笑了笑，“剧团里的大部分人都没他们开始看起来那么讨厌。”  
……

“太对不起了宝贝！”Sam翻看着手机日程表，冲Loki露出满是歉意的表情，“我明晚有中期审查，是绝对绝对不能请假的。”  
“啊？”Loki拉下脸，“我还专门拿了最前排的票呢。”  
“妈妈知道啊，”Sam绕过来抱住他，“我最心爱的宝贝第一部作品……啊！让我们放火把心理系教学楼烧掉，这样就不用去做中期了！”  
Loki扑哧一声笑出来。  
“但那是犯法的对不对？”Sam亲亲他的额头，又亲亲小脸蛋儿，“我保证会看录影，会认真认真的看好多好多遍！”  
“那你呢？”Loki转过脸看着嘴巴鼓鼓、忙于咀嚼的Thor。  
Sam在Loki身后瞪着眼，狠狠做了个抹脖子的动作。  
“当然，”Thor咽下食物，冲Loki重重点头，“我会陪你一起到场、认真看剧，全程连眼睛都不眨！”

“我打算演出以后跟Natasha告白！”去学校的路上，Loki紧张兮兮的攥着书包带，小声告诉Thor。  
“那很好啊，”Thor冲他竖下拇指，侧头打量了他一遍，“嗯，今天蛮帅的！”  
Loki整了整小西装，继续絮絮叨叨的自言自语，“最后一幕还要出场，谢了幕要赶快跑下来换衣服，那戏服好丑，我才不要穿它告白。”  
“放松，放松，”Thor拍拍他的头，“太紧张就不帅了。”

那戏服确实丑。  
Loki演了个侍卫，明艳的、绸布的绿色制服，袖子夸张的蓬松起老高。  
Thor在台下看着他笑，挺滑稽的扮相，但不难看。  
他跳错了几个步子，那并不打紧。  
没人注意，只要黑天鹅出场，所有的目光都在她身上。

Thor看过全场的《天鹅湖》，陪某一任热爱艺术的女朋友。虽然他中途睡着了，但对演出留有印象。  
Natasha的舞技有限，但她跳的很投入，技法的不足被激情彻底补全。  
孩子们在舞台上变换场景，演技青涩，情感却真挚动人。  
聚光灯下面，每一张脸都在闪闪发光。  
当然了，没什么东西像青春那样耀眼。

Loki弯腰谢幕，台下的掌声像潮水一样盖过来，拍进他砰砰狂跳的心房。  
主持人报着主演的名字，掌声一遍遍响起。  
“最后，最热烈的掌声送给我们的编剧，Loki Laufeyson!”  
Natasha牵了他的手，他们在聚光灯下走到台前，指导老师牵住了他另一只手，Lok被灯光晃得睁不开眼——灯光让他浑身上下暖洋洋的，这一切明亮的几乎失真。

他弯腰鞠躬，抬起头的时候看到熟悉的脸——Thor站在第一排，动作夸张的拼命拍手，他和Nick Fury一起把手拢在嘴边，大声喊着“Bravo！”

散场的音乐响起来，Loki和Natasha并排走向后台，他想再复习一遍，他只需要再默念一次草稿，就可以跟她说——  
“Clint！”  
Natasha忽然加快脚步跑了出去，她冲向站在后台的一个陌生身影，跳起来抱住他，“你不是说赶不过来了吗！”  
“我翘课坐火车来的。”  
Loki绕过他们紧紧相拥的身影，听到那男孩这么说。

灯光暗下来，主持人在进行着最后煽情的朗诵。  
剧团的人们嘻嘻哈哈笑着，开始帮彼此拆下头饰，扯松戏服。  
等下还有舞会，每个人都想美美的出现。

Loki转过身，看向Natasha的背影，男孩的手在她腰上，轻而易举的把她抱了起来。

Loki垂下头，解开领扣的丝带。  
太多褶皱了，他手忙脚乱的拽松扣子——太多褶皱了。  
戏服掉落在地上，露出白色丝袜绷紧的修长双腿。  
优雅吗？  
不，有点滑稽，不合时宜。

Loki默默脱掉它们，换上衬衣裤子，他低下头，拖着外套从后台钻出来。  
有人迎面跟他打招呼，“嘿，Loki！”  
“剧真棒！”  
“去跳舞吗？”  
“发型不错哦。”  
……  
零零落落的声音，大多是赞美，玩笑话也听不出过多的恶意。许多人，影影绰绰的从眼前闪过，像旋转太快的布景。  
太模糊了，几乎失真。

Thor在后台边上捕捉到Loki的背影。  
剧团的孩子们在抱成一团尖叫，有人想起Loki，十几个脑袋四下转着找他。  
没看到，便又抱回成团，继续大笑。  
后台一角站着两个影子，依旧穿着纱裙的Natasha美的像个公主。她拉着那男孩，额头抵在一起窃窃私语。  
他不高，也并没有很帅，眼眉窄窄的，圆嘟嘟的脸有点孩子气。  
男孩不知说了什么，Natasha低头笑起来，他拉起她的手，轻轻亲了下，然后因为这小动作红了脸。  
不是王子，不是Loki。  
却是公主眼中最闪亮的爱人。

Thor跑到校门口时追上了Loki。  
他的黑发往后梳着，头上还别着发夹，宽宽的前额露出来，和平时看来不太一样。  
瘦瘦的身形佝偻着，脚跟沉沉的拖着地。步子很小，没有刻意去躲开方砖间的格纹。  
Thor跑上去截住他。  
Loki抬起头，第一眼表情有点恍惚，看清了是谁之后嘴巴迅速瘪了起来。  
晶莹的泪珠从睫毛上挂下来，一颗，紧跟着是一串，下巴湿了，薄薄的眼皮很快泛红。

Thor凑上去，张开双手，“来。”  
Loki一头扑进他怀里，呜呜呜的哭出声。

孩子说不清失去了什么，原本就是没得到过的东西。

Thor摩挲着他的背，又抚过埋在胸口的小脑袋，热乎乎的眼泪浸透胸前T恤，沿着皮肤滚落下来。  
小心眼儿，针尖大小的地方，滤过丰盈浮躁的青春。和同龄人一样笨拙，却更敏感些，提前懂了心动、甜蜜、莫测和悲伤。  
未成熟的果子咀嚼着，不知道是苦是甜。  
甚至连对象都是模糊的，是Natasha，又或许不只是Natasha。

从小男孩变成大男孩的过程，总要有这么个人，邻居家的姐姐，讲台上的老师，或者高年级的啦啦队长。  
虚幻或实际的影像承载着遥不可及的臆想。  
有时候在没想的太明白之前就忘记了。  
但不管怎么说，当时总是值得哭一场的。

Sam以为Loki会玩到很晚，推开卧室门的时候，却看到Thor在他床边坐着。  
毯子鼓鼓的，蜷成弧形的一串山丘。一只白净的小手从旁边伸出来，抓着Thor的手。  
台灯光昏黄昏黄，晕影罩着Thor的脑袋在拳头上一点一点。

Sam走过去，手掌柔柔的落在Thor肩头，“去客房睡吧。”  
Thor转过脸，手指小心翼翼的从Loki掌心里抽出来，抬起来揉揉眼睛，“不了，回去了。”  
弓下腰把Loki的毯子掖好，小手捏起来放回胸口。密密的黑睫毛搭在下眼睑，还是湿漉漉的。  
爱哭，眼皮儿浅，打小就磨人的毛病。

Thor摇头笑笑，Sam凑过去留了个吻在小家伙额头。  
关掉台灯，一前一后蹑手蹑脚的带上门，卧室彻底黑下来了。

哭一场，睡一觉，醒来后他就长大了一点点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想提一嘴娜塔莉女神的《黑天鹅》，刷过很多遍，黑天鹅那段演技炸裂啊。女神除了Jane以外的角色都很讨喜，雷神3不演了，对锤基好，对女神也好。简姑再见，敲鼓！撒花！


	6. 破土萌芽

“我不能接受啊”，Sam懊恼的把脸埋在胳膊后面，冲Thor哀嚎，“我在他房间里翻出黄色杂志的时候整个人都不好了。”  
Thor翘着二郎腿，端起咖啡喝一口，满不在乎的摇摇头，“哎呀，青春期的男孩子都是这样啊。”  
“可是，”Sam劈头夺下他的咖啡杯，“可是那里面有性感大波女还有猛男啊。”  
Thor耸耸肩，一脸事不关己的表情，“那又如何？男女通吃不是更好？！”  
Sam跳起来打了他的脑袋，“通吃屁啊！你难道不会为Loki长大了而感到苦恼吗？”  
Thor毫不犹豫的摇了摇头。  
Sam站起身，眯起眼睛下了终极指令，“我不管，你要跟他谈谈。”  
Thor望着她，一脸迷茫，“谈什么啊？”  
Sam竖起左手食指，右手蜷成管状套上去做了个来回滑动的动作，“谈你们男孩子那点事儿呗！我发现他最近用卫生纸特别多！”  
Thor愣了一秒，再也憋不住的爆笑出声。

“我一直以为我长大了会是性冷淡的，”Loki托着腮，认真的看着Thor，“理论上来说，像我这样严谨、整洁的人，应该跟性不沾边才对啊。”  
Thor翻个白眼，用眼神示意了一下他床边的一小摞有色杂志，“所以你是要告诉我，你在拿这些做研究吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，一脸懊恼的躺倒在床上，“我没有想赖掉不承认……我就是……哎呀，就是会有那种小老鼠挠心一样的感觉，会忍不住想看啊……”  
他打了个滚，又咕噜一下翻身坐起来看着Thor，“说真的，这该死的荷尔蒙作祟什么时候才会结束？我什么时候才能度过青春期，达到理想中的清心寡欲状态啊？”  
Thor瞥了瞥他，从鼻子里哼了一声，“等我哪天结束了一定第一个告诉你。”  
Loki哀嚎起来，脑袋重重砸在他腿上，“天啊，那不是遥遥无期？！”  
Thor轻轻拍拍他脑袋，顺手拨乱一头黑发，“行啦，这些事对男孩子来说不算什么。最重要的，是要关好门打好掩护，别总被Sam发现知道吗？！”  
Loki点点头，换个姿势枕在他腿上，“诶？你当年是不是总被发现？”  
Thor把枕头抓过来使劲闷在他脸上，“去死吧臭小子。”  
……

Loki是在长大了，身高方面，容貌方面，性方面，各个方面。  
他偶尔会跟Thor一起去健身房跑跑步，不会再像从前那样不到十分钟就歇菜的坐下来。  
童工生涯结束后他没离开体育用品商店，靠着特别整齐的护腕堆和可爱的笑，他在Fandral那儿申请到了周日下午的兼职小时工。每周十五英镑的报酬，偶尔还能混到免费午餐。  
Thor照旧"欺负"他，心底里却暗暗替Sam感到温暖——Loki察觉到成人世界的经济压力，开始有意识的解决自己的零花钱。  
Sam毕业后在一家心理诊所实习，不算丰厚的收入拿来支付母子俩的生活费和学费，不会剩下太多。Loki的生父Farbauti倒是从不拖欠抚养费，但Sam和Thor一致决定把它们存在一起，一分不少的留给Loki上大学用。

Loki毫无悬念的进了本地最好的高中，依旧时不时冒出点孤僻矫情的小样子，但大体上知道怎么说话不惹人讨厌了，能适度地控制在隐约表露讥讽又不太无理的范畴。  
他与Natasha等一众同学保持着或松或紧的联系，在博物兴趣小组也交到了些可以一起收集标本的朋友。周末的写作班一直在上着，课程修完了一轮，现在在帮授课的Branagh教授做兼职小助教。  
Thor认为Loki的人生在往相当美好的方向前进着，不远处悬挂着一个绝对好于他的、光闪闪的未来。

高中二年级的圣诞，Farbauti打了电话过来，情真意切地邀请Loki前往爱尔兰共度假期。  
父子关系随着Loki的成长缓和了，不知道是在哪个时间点，Loki意识到父亲并不是年少印象中那个厌弃母亲的坏人。他们大概曾经是相爱的，可惜爱情在他长大前耗尽。  
Sam用了几天时间来鄙视前夫的择偶标准，在Loki义正辞严的表达了同样的情感之后，Sam帮他定了车票。  
Thor负责把Loki送到火车站，他会从那儿独自乘车到利物浦，再换乘邮轮前往都柏林。  
Loki一路都在抱怨麻烦，但Thor知道他是在期待着出行的，他手中一直装腔作势的捧着本《都柏林人》，眼睛却不停扫向窗外，完全掩不住属于少年人的天真和兴奋。

Loki在远去的火车上冲Thor龇牙，Thor也高声喊着让他速速滚蛋。他们说了一大堆相互嫌弃的话，直到火车开出很远，直到看不到对方影子的时候，才各自转回了头。

Farbauti在都柏林的码头接到Loki，父子俩各自拘谨着，像元首会晤般握了握手。  
车辆穿梭在都柏林的街道上，Farbauti仔仔细细的跟Loki介绍起两边的景物，Loki尽量配合着，做出感兴趣的样子。他不知道这是不是和父亲相处的正确模式，Thor是他生命里最接近父亲角色的人，但他们总是吵吵闹闹、相互诋毁，像对不能安宁共存的兄弟。

他的继母意外的讨人喜欢。原本出于对Sam的尊重，Loki并没有打算对她友好，但她挂着最谦和的笑意把他领到舒适干净的卧房，又奉上了无可挑剔的欢迎晚餐。  
带着脆皮的土豆饼摆在熏三文鱼旁，黄灿灿的丰满着让人忍不住想起金秋。新鲜的奶酪软滑嫩白，奶香在入口之前就溢进口鼻。最后上桌的是一锅热腾腾的爱尔兰炖羊，胡萝卜、薏仁、蔬菜和洋芋在浓郁的汤汁中翻滚着，肉质鲜嫩的小羊肉散发着极度诱人的鲜香。  
Loki整个晚上都是歪在沙发上度过的，他越过肚子望着自己的脚丫，表情夸张的打着嗝。  
她又端了精美的小甜品出来，Loki流出口水，舔着嘴唇一脸为难的跟她摆手拒绝。  
他感觉自己变得像Thor一样，吃东西就像吃完了再没下顿。

Farbauti是个有点沉闷的人，但每天傍晚下班后都会拿出时间和Loki聊天，大多时候他们只是坐在沙发上，看着电视上的节目发表不痛不痒的评论。  
都柏林是个美好的城市，即便在冬日里，也很难看到乔伊斯笔下压抑灰暗的面貌。Loki会在午后出去散步，走到利菲河（River Liffey）畔的时候，偶尔能闻到淡淡的香味，那是遍布大街小巷的健力士(Guinness)黑麦啤酒的味道。  
他几次试图搞半杯来尝尝，每次都被酒保眼尖的辨识出实际年龄赶到一边。Loki想，如果Thor在的话，或许会纵容他舔掉一点杯顶的啤酒泡，然后自己咕咚咕咚的干掉好几杯。

都柏林博物馆和圣三一学院（Trinity College）都是安静有趣的地方，他总是可以一个人泡上一整天。下午四点左右天开始黑了，Loki就跳上公交车，慢悠悠的晃回去。他掏出手机给Thor发短信，“天又黑了，我准备回去胡吃海喝继续长肉了。”  
Thor立刻回个鄙视的表情过来，“我会告诉Sam的，你这叛徒。”

离圣诞只有两天的时候，Loki陪着父亲和继母买了圣诞树，它高高的戳在客厅里，挂满了银光闪闪的假雪球和五颜六色的灯泡。餐厅里飘来红烩牛肉的香味，和足足的暖气一起把人熏得人晕陶陶的。  
几乎挑不出瑕疵，这就像圣经里被上帝赐福过的那种家庭。

Loki窝在沙发里，望着Farbauti在餐厅外走来晃去的身影，觉得心里莫名地空落落的。  
他昨天给妈妈和Thor打了电话，他们也在挑选圣诞树了，似乎是对树的高度产生分歧，很快在话筒另一端你一言我一语的争辩起来。Loki听着那边叽叽喳喳的声音，胃底泛起酸涩的空虚感，他想念Sam做的不成形的布丁，还有她总是烧的太干的烤肉饭。  
他想念Thor的——  
他甚至不知道自己想念Thor什么，但他总是想他。

Sam认为由Thor完成的圣诞节装饰实在太敷衍了，半人高的松树安放在绿色基座上，顶端歪歪扭扭的戳着一个艳俗的红色圆球。几只肥胖的天使掉在各层松枝上，挂绳长短不一，分布也相当随意。  
"如果Loki在——"Sam说了个开头就停住了，她低下头，没有看到Thor趴在餐桌前摆弄圣诞拉炮的背影在Loki的名字出现时凝滞了几秒钟。  
Sam吞下后半句话，走过去揪起Thor耳朵，“火鸡快好了，有兴趣切一下吗？”  
Thor抬起眼，冷漠的摇头，“其实——你有没有考虑过我们可以从中间把它剖开，就这么啃着吃？”  
Sam抓过拉炮敲在他头上，“那你干脆不要吃，不是更方便！”  
Thor呲牙咧嘴的挠了挠头，忽然耸耸鼻子“什么味儿?有什么东西糊了？”  
“别打岔！”Sam叉腰看着他，“你说吧，是切火鸡还是等会儿洗碗？”  
“你给烤箱定了多少度？”Thor问她。  
Sam皱皱眉，鼻子冲着厨房的方向使劲吸了口气，“欸，什么味儿？”  
“我的火鸡!”Sam跳起来向烤箱冲去。

Loki把脸转回车厢内，发现顶端的灯光暗了下来。  
圣诞前夜的火车并不拥挤，一个车厢内坐了十来个人，各自据守着自己的舒适空间。一个穿套头毛衣的老先生坐在两个位置开外，整个路途几乎没有把脑袋从报纸后探出来过。有对情侣和他隔开两排，戴着绒线帽子的脑袋安安静静的抵在一起，轻轻打着鼾。  
车窗外一度有雪，薄薄的覆盖在地上，在零星的路灯下泛着银色的光。火车经停不知名的小站，站台上空荡荡的，看不到旅客和工作人员。雪的边际随着火车驶离渐渐变淡，车窗外飞过大片黑色的原野。遥远的天际边，星星在黑幕上三三两两的升起来。Loki把脸贴在车窗上，一眼辨识出了猎户座。参宿四和参宿七一南一北的对峙着，在浩瀚的星空中闪闪发亮。它们曾在茫茫大海上为水手指路，如今也陪伴着他短暂的归途。  
不太遥远的前方，城市的灯光汇聚着，像一小片星海。Loki在轻微的晃动中聆听火车前行的声音，浅浅的微笑爬上嘴角。  
他期待着终点，却并不焦急。踏实和温暖稳稳地团在心脏里，构成一种无需具象化的归属感。他知道Sam和Thor就在某一朵灯光下，他们像秋冬星空中的参宿四和参宿七，总是在那儿陪伴着他。

Thor把切好的火鸡片摆进盘子，用刀叉在它们和土豆、芹菜堆之间拨出一道分明的界线来。他趴下去闻了闻，捏起两片丢进嘴里，“相较它的外观来说，我认为味道还是很不错的。”  
Sam在桌子的另一边坐下来，抓起叉子拨弄了下盘中的食物，望着空出的一张椅子几不可闻的叹了口气。  
Thor起身去拿酒，拉开椅子的当口，屋门上响起急促的敲门声。  
“这个时间？”Thor咕哝着，一边踢踏着拖鞋往外走，一边转头看向Sam，“你有叫外卖吗？”

“Surprise！”  
屋门拉开了，瘦高的男孩带着一身寒气在门口做出双手张开的动作。  
“我的老——”Thor一声惊呼没出口，就被Loki扑上来楼住了脖子。  
他像条太长太重的领带吊在他身上，亲密又狼狈的坠着。

“勒死了勒死了”Thor哈哈笑着后退，半搂住Loki的后背把他带进门。  
Loki踮着脚尖跟进来，双手环着Thor的脖子跟Sam打招呼，“惊不惊喜？”  
Sam推开盘子跑过来，夹着Thor狠狠搂住Loki。  
母子俩踮着脚完成贴面亲吻，Thor屈着膝哀嚎，“真的要勒死了……”

Sam随手捅开了电视，女王的圣诞致辞嗡嗡嗡的响着，回荡在餐厅里。Loki把外套甩给Thor，自己飞奔去卫生间。烤的过头的火鸡堆在盘子里等着他，散发着家常又带点焦糊的香气，Loki在Thor身边坐下来，舔着嘴唇接过他递来的热豆浆。  
客厅角落的圣诞树上，红色的圆球已经接通电亮了起来，偏在一侧的灯光闪啊闪的，像只明亮又俏皮的眼睛。白色的胖天使们背着七彩的小翅膀，栖落在松枝各处，他们随心所欲、高高低低的散布着，像呆在家中一样闲适温暖。

Loki叉起一颗芹菜，猛不丁的把它塞到Thor嘴里。Thor干咳着，把盘子里的青菜一股脑的扫给Loki。  
蔬菜丁在战斗中滚到桌子上，咕噜咕噜的停在Sam手边，她大笑着，在两个男孩子中间继续引战和调停。  
真神奇呢，鸡飞狗跳的，竟然也有些像圣经里被赐福过的那种家庭。


	7. 餐桌潜流

Thor是被电话声吵醒的，他揉揉眼，伸手去够手机，胳膊压到了睡在身边的女孩——她叫什么，Jasmine？还是Janette？  
屏幕上是个不熟悉的号码，Thor接起来，“喂？”  
对面有很清晰的电流声，然后是个女人的声音，冰冷而沙哑，“Thor？Thor吗？是我。”  
Thor像被兜头浇了桶凉水，猛地清醒过来。他没做声，电话另一端安静几秒，以一种更加忧郁也更加温柔的声音继续说，“你爸爸不太好，你们能来阿伯丁看看他吗？”

“不去！！”Sam尖着嗓子回了声，把正在系鞋带的Loki吓了一跳。他转过脸，来回打量着Thor和Sam异常严肃的表情，默默盘算自己是不是该翘半天课旁听这次家庭会议。  
Thor转过脸，指指墙上的钟表瞪着他，“你不是说要早点去学校准备你的矿石讲座？”   
Loki冲他“噗”了一声，撇着嘴一把抓过挂在墙上的书包摔门走了。

“我不会去的，”Sam用更低的声音重复一遍，暴躁的拽了下衣领，“妈妈生病的时候他有回来看一眼吗？有吗？葬礼的时候有来致哀吗？有打过半个电话吗？！是什么让他认为我们会去给他送终，那几幅破画？那点遗产？我根本不稀罕！”  
Thor倒了杯水给她，伸手拍拍Sam肩膀，“我知道你记恨他，我也恨，但你是他唯一的亲生女儿……他就要死了，Sam。”  
“要死了就可以获得全世界的原谅吗？”Sam翻个白眼，咬牙切齿道，“我希望他掉进妈妈脚下的地狱里去。”

“你要去吗？”Sam偏着头呼呼喘了会儿气，稍微平静下来点儿了追问Thor，“你打算去见他和那个女人？”  
Thor把脸埋进掌心，来来回回使劲搓了几下。他双手落回膝盖上，重重叹口气，“这辈子，也就这一回了。”

“我也要去！”Loki晚上做完功课，凑到正在订票的Thor身后圈住他脖子，“从这儿到阿伯丁只要半天，我用一个周末再请两天假，老师会同意的。”  
Sam抬眼看看他，和Thor交换了个意外的表情，“这可不是去旅行。”  
Loki绕到沙发那儿，在母亲身边坐下来搂住她，“我知道你们都讨厌Frank外公，但我却还记得小时候在他画室里爬来爬去的场景……不管怎么说，我想在他去世前看他一眼。”  
Sam沉默了会儿，把手搭在Loki手背上，“Frank是个糟糕的父亲，但我没权利强迫你恨他。”

乘坐East Coast的火车一路向北，Loki意识到他和Thor之间的对话量正在降到历史最低点。Thor从出发时开始就兴致不高，大多数时间都把脸固定在靠窗的方向，眼神空洞的瞧着窗外，不知在想些什么。  
Loki捧着本关于詹姆斯二世党的书读了半路，来来回回查对了几次盖尔语翻译后暂时放弃，他把书扣在腿上，决定干脆专心致志的托腮打量Thor。

Loki一直觉得Thor老的很慢。比起同龄的大多数男人，他总是看起来更年轻。时常弯出弧度的嘴唇光滑饱满，清亮的蓝色眸子里似乎永远都贮存着某种纯粹。  
在不醉心把妹或者故意塑造成熟形象来把妹的时候，Thor会留起一脸络腮胡。很奇怪，大多数人会因为胡子拉碴而显得粗犷或邋遢，Thor蓄起胡子却会平添一点奇特的温柔——作为一个还算文思敏捷的人，Loki发觉自己想不出什么词来准确描述那种气质，就好像胡须掩盖了Thor身上时不时流露的玩世不恭，让他变得踏实厚重，尤其是他把头发随便扎在脑后的时候，Loki总会在那张脸上读出柔情，忍不住想伸手描摹他的美人尖或者揪揪他脑后的小辫子。

前一天夜里大概有寒流来袭，地上下了些霜浅浅的没在草丛里，早晨太阳升起之后，白绿斑驳的地面零星泛着光，却并不刺眼。肥硕的牛羊起了大早，一团团的在草地上滚过，仿佛不知道冷似的，摇头晃脑的专心啃着贴地生长的小草。

太阳爬到半空，列车终于在晨风中驶近阿伯丁车站。Thor把目光收回来，起身拿下两人行李，冲 Loki偏偏头“走吧。”  
他们定的住处离Frank家不远，一个干净整洁的旅社，旁边挨着街心公园。Frank当作画室和住宅的建筑就在两个街区之外，他们有足够的时间步行前往。  
来应门的是个护工，她把Thor和Loki引到客厅，端来茶点就悄声离开了。几分钟之后，Loki听到高跟鞋敲打楼梯的声音，然后转为鞋底摩擦地毯的沙沙声，坐在他身边的Thor微微动了下，一路都没太松懈的身体越发绷紧了。

“Thor，”相当动听的一把声音，屋子里的两个男人不约而同抬起头。  
一个体态纤长的女子靠在门口，浅笑着看向他们。她穿了件淡灰色的连体长裤，搭配着米黄色的羊绒长开衫，一头柔顺的金色长发垂下来，随意的披在肩上。  
Loki能够看出她化了妆——很淡的妆容，却依然能够被辨识出来，是那种恰到好处的修饰。  
Thor闻声站起身——动作太快，有些难以掩饰的仓促和慌张。他在原地立了几秒，才想起转身把茶杯放下。  
“Amora,”Thor叫她，冲女子微笑着伸出手。  
她大步走上前，错开Thor的手臂给了他一个拥抱。  
他们的身体微微接触了下，立刻就分开了。

Loki跟着站起身凑过去，有些好奇的打量来人。  
“Loki是吗？”金发女子走过来冲他伸出一只手，“你长得很像Sam。”  
“你好Amora,”Loki捏了下她的指尖。  
……

“是去年冬天的事，发现时就已经是晚期了。”  
上楼途中，Amora小声为他们介绍Frank的病情。香烟给他四十年的艺术生涯增添了不少灵感，如今也把他无情的丢进肺癌病域之中。  
“医生建议化疗，但他做了两次就坚决要求放弃，他那个人，Thor你也知道的，” Amora叹口气，轻轻推开一扇房门，“大多数时候都昏睡着，精神不太好。”

这是间很宽敞的卧室，明亮又温暖，根据采光情况来看，大概也曾被当作画室使用过。墙角放着一幅似干未干的海景油画，被盛放纱布和方巾的手推车遮住了大半。一张宽大的摇杆病床占据了正中的位置，四周的床围立着，圈出个稳固又安全的凹槽，制氧机和监护仪之类的仪器围在边上，一起包裹着陷于床中的男人。他的半个身体都被织物覆盖了，只有上肢和头颈露在外面。  
Thor在离床几步远的地方就停下脚步，Loki走上前，踮起脚打量着吸氧面罩下的老人。  
记忆里的Frank不是这样的，他算不上帅气，却有种别样的风流潇洒。Loki脑海中闪过他整洁而舒适的棉质衬衣，颜色鲜艳的毛开衫，各种图案的围巾领结，还有总是握着画笔的被颜料蹭脏的手……他会站在画室的阳光里，冲他哈哈大笑，“嘿，小家伙，过来。”  
如今这个花白头发的男人瘦削枯萎，只有身上的一丝整洁还与旧日保有联系。

“Frank”，Amora走上前来摸摸丈夫的额头，轻声细语的呼唤他，“Frank，Thor来看你了。”  
面罩上方的眼睛睁开了，茫然寻找了一会儿之后转向他们所在的方向。  
Loki发现那眼神竟然保持着他所熟悉随性不羁，在一张行将就木的表情中生动的跳脱出来。  
“Th…？”面罩后发出一个不甚清晰的音调，哈气扑在水雾上搅出个小小的云团，放在胸前的干瘦手指动了下，似乎要伸向Thor，“Thor？”

Thor往前挪了一点，沉默着点点头。  
“哈……咳咳”微弱的笑声间杂着一连串咳嗽，Frank攥着床的护栏试图坐起来。  
Thor捏了下拳头，把脸转向一边。Amora立刻凑上去，凑近了帮Frank坐直，又扯出片纸巾擦掉他咳出的痰。  
“看……看来我真是要死了，”Frank把面罩扯开，Amora立刻给他套上了吸氧的软管，他拍拍她的手，继续冲Thor道，“居然连你都来了。”  
Thor仍旧没应声，Frank把目光转向Loki，“……是Loki吗？”  
Loki点点头，往前凑了一点，“是我，Frank外公。”  
老头笑了笑，“长高了，好看，像Sam。”

“你……”Frank又咳了一阵，吐出几口带着血丝的粘痰。他转头看着Thor，眉毛微微抬高，“你们有什么事吗？”  
Thor愣了下，把目光投向Amora，几秒之后缓缓露出个嘲讽的笑容，“不，Frank，我们没事。你好好养病。”  
说完，他冲Loki招招手，猛地拉开门离开了。

Loki跟在后面，一路小跑到花园附近才赶上Thor，他拖住他衣角，大口的缓着气，“你等等我！”  
Thor停下来，双手插进棉服里低着头，专心致志的碾着脚下一颗石子。  
Loki平复气息后皱眉看着他，半天都没得到任何回应。  
他再也忍不住了，冲口甩出自己的推论，“Fandral哥哥说的那个，你上大学时‘给人家扛画架偷颜料’的姑娘，还有你那个喜欢艺术的女朋友——”  
直直逼视着Thor躲闪的目光，Loki越加确信了自己思路的正确性——“她就是Amora，对不对？”

Thor也曾像个傻傻的大男孩那样爱过的，高他两个年级的美术系学姐，让全校众多男生目眩神迷的性[sexy]感女神。他靠着一往无前的勇气和出众的外表打败一众情敌，却最终输给自己的“父亲。”  
多可笑， Amora第一次见到Frank，还是他为了讨好她而安排的呢。  
成熟和才华的魅力很快压过年轻的热情，跟前者比起来，后者是多么轻浮和肤浅啊。

整个家庭再也没有从这场牵涉广泛的情变中恢复过来，Thor停学后远走他乡，Sam和母亲与Frank彻底决裂。  
或许连Sam选择心理学都是为了这个，Loki想，自己的童年又何尝没有因为这件事而改变呢？

“我都以为我忘了，”Thor笑了下，坐在长椅上用鞋跟漫无目的的剐蹭着脚下的泥土和草根。三月的苏格兰还有点春寒，所幸海风是在变暖的，骗的一地青葱都急不可耐的冒出头来。  
“你还喜欢她？”  
这样问不够礼貌，也并不合适，但Loki想知道这个，于是他就这样问了。  
Thor沉默了一会，仰起头看着灰蓝色的天空，几只鸽子在他们头顶上方远远的飞过去，前往某个广场觅食。  
Loki捏紧了手心，抿抿嘴从嗓子里给自己冒失的提问拽出多一种可能，“如果你不想……”

“不喜欢了。”  
Thor深吸口气，淡淡笑着抬手抓了抓头发。他浓密的眼睫毛垂下来盖着眼睛，目光直勾勾的看向自己脚尖。  
“大家都避免跟我谈这个……”他小声说，“你知道，在成年人的世界里，这种尴尬的往事最好都不要提起的。”  
Loki点点头，安安静静的不再说话了。  
他伸手挽住Thor手臂，轻轻靠在他肩膀上，“我们在这多坐一会儿？”  
Thor笑一下，拉着他站起来，“太冷了，某些人会感冒的。”  
Loki拽着他的手跑几步，忿忿哼了声，“胡说！我才不会。”

Amora傍晚又来拜访他们，为自己擅自做出安排而主动道歉，“是的，他是没提出要求，是我希望你们都能来见他一面。”  
Thor笑了声，“在这一点上，他倒是始终如一。”  
“Thor，”Amora看着他，姣好的面容上是分外诚恳的神色，“我一直没有跟你说过对不——”  
“不存在谁对谁错，”Thor打断她，淡淡笑了下，“你们过的很幸福，而且到现在你都还在照顾他，这很好。”  
Amora愣在原处，神色复杂的盯着Thor看了会儿，她靠回椅背，端起面前的威士忌喝了口，“疾病太无情了，Frank的才华值得更长的生命。”

“Sam不会来了？”她扫了眼Loki，又把目光转回到Thor脸上。  
Thor摇摇头，“我想，团圆和好什么的，大概不适合我们这个家庭。”  
Amora点点头，沉默着喝干了杯中酒。她站起身，抄起自己的外套，“我邀请你们明天再去家里作客，和Frank共进晚餐。”  
“别急着答复，”她堵住Thor未出口的回答，白净的手在离去前落在他肩上，“我会准备好一切，等你们到六点。”

Loki抱着自己面前的热柠檬水喝了几口，抬起眼睛看着Thor，“我们去吗？”  
Thor叹口气，把脸埋进手心里，“我不知道，Loki，我不知道。”

夜里Thor一直在小心的翻身，Loki蜷在另一张床上，安静的露出两只眼睛望向他黑暗里的影子。  
Thor并不是喜欢谈论感受的人，如果可以用嬉笑和玩闹应付过去，他不会轻易谈起严肃的话题。Thor对生活那种超出常人的“轻视”和从容常常让Loki疑惑好奇，他并不清楚他是拒绝去想，还是觉得这些冥思和求索本身太过徒劳。

第二天Loki醒来时Thor已经出去了，他按照他留下的讯息自己下楼吃了早饭，又独自去附近街区逛了逛。午饭时他们再次碰面，Thor说自己去四处走了走，顺便给Sam打了电话。  
母亲的愤怒Loki倒是很容易理解，她和外婆分外亲厚，外婆去世前有好几年都住在疗养院里，是母亲一直守护床旁。

时钟走过四点的时候Loki开口打破半下午的沉默，“嘿，我们去吧。”  
Thor抬起头，有些意外的望向他。  
“如果不去和Frank外公说些什么，咱们这么远跑来阿伯丁又是为什么呢？他不认为自己有错，他对外婆、妈妈和你都没有歉意，那是他的事，但对于你来说，你可以去当面告诉他你已经不在乎了，或者去把意大利面扣在他脸上让他赶紧去死——当然，我不推荐这样做，尤其是拌了辣酱的时候——总之……”  
Loki顿了下，挺起胸膛看着Thor，“总之，你应该直面这件事情，给自己一个交代。”

基于美女都不善于下厨的思路，Loki推测Amora应该只能做出一堆卖相不佳的意大利面，实践证明她那天晚上煎了小牛排，还做得相当不错。  
Frank和Thor的对话极少，寥寥几句都围绕着前者的病情或后者的近况，Loki假装专注于切割自己盘中的牛肉，同时品味着他在一本人类学书籍上读到的话语。  
“家庭矛盾的潜流总在餐桌上浮出水面。”（注）  
大概这世界上是没有所谓完美家庭的，生活中积攒起或大或小的矛盾，有些时候在广阔的水域里顺利流走。有些时候，矛盾就像埋藏在海面下的潜流，永远都不会有机会掀起惊涛骇浪，它们在人心中萦绕徘徊，最终把周围的礁石都蚕食到千疮百孔。

晚饭后大家象征性的吃了茶点，Frank招手把Loki叫过去，问他是否看过自己的画作。Amora站起身，去Thor身边中和客厅另一侧太过冷清的气氛。  
“我看过的，”Loki坐下来，认真回答说，“以前在美术馆和网络上看到过，今天在你的画室里又看到了一些。”  
“那你最喜欢哪个？”Frank拽了拽吸氧管，挑着眉毛看向Loki。  
Loki沉吟了会儿，“那幅海景。”  
他停顿了一下补充说，“放在你卧室里那一幅黄昏海景。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“family dynamics always bubble to the surface at the dinner table”，抖森曾在很多场合（包括对雷神剧情的分析里）说过这个看法，最早见于他关于电影《群岛》的采访之中：  
> http://www.viewlondon.co.uk/cinemas/tom-hiddleston-interview-feature-interview-3933-1.html
> 
> PS：这篇里的Thor和Loki开始有点OOC了，他们并不完全像Thor和Loki，尤其是真正的Thor，大概会比这个“Kevin”果断勇敢许多，至于他们的性格走向和走向原因，嘘，剧情需要，见仁见智~~  
> 又PS：Amora这条线很狗血吧？嗯，是的。我埋这个线很久了……《废柴舅舅》注定要是个family drama。


	8. 蓝晶矿石

应该是午后不久，天却暗的像已近黄昏。海浪翻滚着，一波一波的拍打到沙滩上，最近处的水白的像冰晶，连接着透明黯淡的幽绿，再后面是大片深浅不一的暗蓝，一路延伸到画面的最远端。天空中有大片的乌云，一层层的叠加弥散，蔓延到海的尽头，模糊不清的海天分处隐隐藏着雷雨。  
一艘汽船刚刚离港，眼见就要驶出画面。船头一再被浪花顶起来，桅杆顶端的旗子逆风猎猎作响……

“这不是我最好的作品”，Frank啧啧嘴，怀疑这可能将是自己的最后一幅画。  
“我知道，”Loki歪头打量着新干的油画，抿嘴笑了笑，“但喜欢实在是件私密又个体化的事，它跟好没什么关系。”  
“想给它取个名字吗？”Frank问。  
“孤行？”Loki沉吟了一会儿，确认说，“孤行。”  
“孤独前行吗？”  
Loki点点头，又补充，“——执意离开。”  
天色在慢慢暗去，风暴在海的上空酝酿，并不是合适启航的时间，也并非合适启航的天气，那一艘离岸的船，却依然选择面对未卜的前路。  
以近乎悲哀和愚蠢的固执。

Frank望着Loki，被他脸上那种成人式的沉思触动。他猜不出这个男孩此刻内心正想着什么，他看起来有点惆怅，同时伴随着难以掩饰的恐惧，但他是下定决心了的，任何困难都不能修改他已经做出的那个决定。  
这个孩子不像Sam，更不像Thor，他远比他们聪明敏感，对身边一切有着远超年纪和阅历的感知。

Frank对Loki产生了一丝莫名的同情，他不知道行将就木的自己有什么立场同情这花儿一样的少年，甚至不知道这该死的情绪有何根基。他拍了拍Loki肩膀，只想把他从刚才的思绪中拽出来，“我想知道——”  
“你来阿伯丁，是不是因为你不像Sam和Thor那么恨我？”  
Loki笑了下，摇摇头，“Frank外公，我并没有太多恨你的立场，但实话实说，如果我是妈妈或者Thor，我会比他们更极端——我会第一时间挂掉Amora的电话，根本不会听关于你们的任何消息。”  
他停顿了几秒，把脸转向门口，Thor在隔着走廊的客厅里蹲着，正在专心致志的帮Amora修整什么东西。

Loki脸上浮现出明确的温柔，几乎可以让人误读出超越他年龄的情愫。他回转头，坚定又清晰的开口：“你未免太小看Thor了……他可能对你有些失望，或许还有点愤怒，但他不是那种能记恨别人的人——尤其在对方是一个垂死老人的情况下。”  
Frank愣住了，沉默了一会儿哈哈笑起来，“所以……”  
他断断续续的咳嗽了一会儿，Loki伸出手帮他拍背，又冲试图走过来帮忙的Thor和Amora 摆摆手。  
Frank扶正了吸氧管，继续道，“其实你并没有那么想我，你来阿伯丁，一方面想替Sam来看看我的现状，另一方面……想陪着Thor？”  
Loki坦荡的点点头，“他们是我的家人，我有责任这样做。”  
Frank缓缓点了点头，他沉默了会儿，伸手拍拍Loki肩膀，“我有点意外，Loki……也很感激。”  
Loki抿抿嘴，决定把自己的想法一股脑倒出来，“Frank外公，你为什么不去跟Thor道歉？”  
“你说呢？直觉告诉我你已经有答案了。”  
Loki轻声说，“我想，你在坚守自己的选择……如果认为现在的感情是错的，那么当初就不该这样选，既然选都选了，又何必为了摆脱自己的愧疚感而假惺惺的道歉，对吗？对你来说，对和错不重要，重要的是要按照自己的方式错下去。”  
Frank看着他，表情晦涩的沉默了一会儿，然后他微笑着拍了拍Loki肩膀，转头走回了客厅。

Thor和Loki在两个小时后离开，Frank在楼梯口依次拥抱了他们，Loki注意到Thor身体僵硬了一秒，但并没有把Frank推开。  
“保重身体，F……”Thor在Frank和Father两个称呼中纠结了一下，最后笑了笑，冲对方伸出手，“谢谢你和妈妈当年收养了我。”  
“我从没有后悔过那个决定，”Frank握住他的手，“再见了，Thor。”  
“再见。”

五月的时候，英格兰变得格外多雨，Loki骑着自己的二手单车，穿梭在学校、家、运动品商店和市立大学之间。一天放学后，他接到了从阿伯丁寄来的包裹。形状和重量让Loki很快猜到了包裹的内容，他撕开厚厚的牛皮纸——是那幅叫做孤行的油画。  
一封邀请函跟着掉落下来，米黄色暗纹纸张上印着教堂的地址，Frank Beckman的葬礼定在三天后举行。  
Sam走过来捡起它，捏在手里久久没说话。

Loki并不意外于妈妈要去参加葬礼，但他有点好奇她打算说些什么。Sam被他问的一愣，  
旋即答得斩钉截铁，“无话可说。”  
Thor在客厅沙发上歪着，闻言抬高声音问：“真不用我陪你？”  
Sam摇摇头，撇他一眼，“你替我看好家，管好自己跟Loki就行。”  
不等Thor答话，Loki便插嘴道，“妈，说我管好我俩比较对吧？毕竟他连信用卡的pin码都要问我。”  
“嘿，”Thor隔空吼他，“我就忘了那么一次好吧？！”

Loki在Sam上车前为Frank包了一份礼物，一块鹌鹑蛋大小的朱砂石。  
Thor把它拿过来，捏在手上翻来覆去的看，“你给Sam一块已经是红色的石头，以提醒她不要在葬礼上失控抄起石头打Frank外公或是Amora的头，是这个意思吗？”

Loki翻个白眼儿，把石头抢回来放到Sam口袋里，勾着她的衣角说，“世界上有4000多种官方认可的矿石，如果说什么矿石最能代表Frank外公，我想是朱砂石。它被古人称作龙之血，因为鲜艳夺目的红色而出名，可惜，朱砂的化学名是硫化汞，也是世界上最具毒性的矿石之一。”  
他冲Sam眨眨眼，伸手拥抱住她，“朱砂石是吸引人的剧毒，我们承认他的惊艳之处，但完全没必要遗憾没能和他一起长久生存。”  
Sam摸摸他脑袋，侧过头吻了吻Loki的侧脸。Thor在一边指指Loki，用口型跟她说了声“Impressive。”

 

晚上Loki在桌前整理自己的矿石分类盒，把一块新的朱砂石填了进去，Thor 叼着牙刷凑到他身后，发出啧啧的品评声。  
“干嘛？”Loki斜着眼看他。  
“你看着它们的样子简直让人怀疑这堆石头很值钱。”Thor用牙刷柄杵了杵一个粉色透明的石块，“有没有一点点可能你这个是一颗粉钻？”  
“去去去，”Loki把他手打开，拿下那颗芙蓉石擦了擦，又稳稳的原样放回去，“钻石也不过就是碳元素而已，因为这样那样的炒作贩卖才成了宝贝，我才不稀罕呢。”  
“哎呀，”Thor歪头看着他，“那你稀罕什么？大理石吗？”  
“你才喜欢大理石，”Loki关上盖子，抿嘴笑了下，“我喜欢的那一个啊，63.1%的三氧化二铝加36.9%的二氧化硅，很好看，也很实用，可以镶在戒指上，还可以拿来做耐火砖。”  
“嘿，”Thor指着Loki鼻子，瞪大了蓝湛湛的眼睛望着他，“小朋友你这种对话方式根本就是在炫耀，你这样对学渣很不友好你知道吗？”  
“笨蛋，”Loki推着Thor走出去，扬起胳膊松松的搭在他肩膀上，“我说的是蓝晶石啊。”  
他偷偷看了Thor一眼，见他一脸迷茫又轻声笑起来，“真是迟钝。”

Thor在客厅放了部闹哄哄的爆米花电影，Loki洗完澡擦着头发凑过去，湿嗒嗒的歪在他旁边，“这什么片？”  
“抢银行的，”Thor揉揉眼，“好像是。”  
“喂”他推开Loki脑袋，指指自己T恤衫上被打湿的一片，“有没有公德心啊？”  
Loki把毛巾递上去，“呐，爱心人士，帮忙擦一下喽。”  
Thor抓过毛巾蒙在他头上，粗暴的揉了一通，Loki呲牙咧嘴的从他魔爪下钻出来，“讨厌啊！我要被你搞秃了。”  
“这个你确实要注意，”Thor坏笑着把毛巾丢还给他，“Farbauti很年轻就谢顶了。”  
“去你的，”Loki把毛巾丢在他脸上，脑袋狠狠砸回Thor腿上，“我随我妈。”  
“你没发现Sam的头发这两年其实也有点……”Thor的后半句话被堵了回去，Loki的手指在他牙齿前凶狠的蹭了一圈——嗯，居然是水果味的。  
“我会告诉她的。”Loki把手抽回来，放回怀抱里，“我妈会把你的头发拔光。”

电视上开始了一段激烈的追车戏，男主角在街头完成一组炫酷的漂移，期间还数次从车窗伸出手去跟反派拿枪互射，Loki似乎被剧情吸引了，把脸转向电视，脑袋往后蹭了蹭，调整到了一个更舒服点的位置。  
Thor抓起毛巾盖在Loki的湿头发上，有一下没一下的轻轻擦着。黑色的柔软发丝在他指间穿过去，散发出青柠和蜜桃混合的香甜气味。  
Thor抓过自己一绺头发闻了闻，皱起眉头，“明明是同一瓶洗发水啊。”

男主角抢到了藏在银行的宝物，期间还莫名其妙谈了三段恋爱，Thor看的昏昏欲睡，伸出手拍拍Loki，“我们去睡吧？”  
Loki没应声，那小子早就枕在他腿上睡着了。  
光影在少年白净的面庞上变换着，像自由流泻的七彩瀑布。Thor微微笑了下，随手关掉屏幕，轻手轻脚把Loki抱了起来。  
他比以前重了不少，但也不过就是个长手长脚的清瘦男孩伶仃的重量。Thor小心的绕过桌子，抬腿从沙发边上迈了出去。

Loki期待从客厅到卧室的距离更长一点，或者，Thor可以走更慢一点。  
Thor穿了件旧的浅蓝色棉T恤，稀疏的棉线有点轻微起毛，脸颊贴上去有很舒服的触感。Loki靠在上面，觉得胸口满是暖烘烘的迷醉。  
Thor闻起来总有种特别原始和随性的味道，具体的感觉随着他的状态变化而变化，Loki刚刚觉得他湿漉漉的，像一段浸过海水的愈创木，现在？现在的Thor像春天刚刚从土中拔起来的鼠尾草。  
Loki小心的控制着呼吸，这就让Thor的呼吸声在他耳中变得格外明显，Thor用脚抵开卧室门，抱着Loki侧身闪进去，他腾不出手开灯，花了一点点时间驻足适应黑暗。街头的灯光从窗户洒进来，卧室被罩进一片模糊的昏黄色。  
Thor继续往前走，绕过衣柜和床头桌，Loki眯着眼看Thor的脚步，觉得他像在跳舞——平稳悠长的华尔兹，几乎和主人身姿不相符的灵活。  
Thor俯下身，Loki陷落到舒适松软的床铺中去。这是他们最靠近的一个瞬间，Thor厚重温暖的呼吸落在他的枕头上，脸颊停留在他上方不足10公分的距离，很短暂的、只有一个呼吸的瞬间，Loki却因此产生了一点暧昧的遐思，在他能够更进一步回味的时候，Thor把他放好，起身远离了。  
Thor动手脱去了他的拖鞋，然后是睡衣——Loki觉得这个描述本可以更旖旎的，然而Thor的动作实在难以让人产生什么进一步的联想。他仿佛在对待一颗刚刚煮熟的鸡蛋，小心的把Loki从睡衣里剥出来，然后不带有任何多余动作的把他裹进棉被里。

再呆一会儿——Loki没有给自己制造晚安吻之类的幻想，但他有点期待Thor能在他的身边再停留一会儿。  
Thor叠好了他的衣服，准备起身离开。  
Loki只好翻个身——他大多数时候睡觉很乖，所以动作太大难免就会有穿帮的风险，踢被子或说梦话是不现实的——Loki伸出了一只手，他转向侧面，“嗯嗯嗯”的哼着把一只手搭在棉被外面。  
Thor回转身，微笑着凑近了，把他手臂捏起来放回胸口。Thor把他的被子向上提了一点，然后俯下身，轻轻摸了摸Loki的头发。  
他直起身退了出去，Loki听到Thor的脚步声来来回回走了几趟，垃圾桶被清空了，咕咚咕咚接了半杯水的声音，客厅里的灯灭了，脚步移进了客房。

Loki有一点小小的失落，同时又有一些些莫名的满足。他把脸转向客房的方向，屏住呼吸仔细辨别着Thor喘气的声音，他就这样不安又甜蜜的遐想了一会儿，然后不知不觉睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：描述的那幅画其实是俄国画家Ivan Aivazovsky的作品，   
> https://www.wikiart.org/en/ivan-aivazovsky/yalta-1899
> 
> PS：基妹真的好软啊，我有点不舍得往下写了。  
> You're still young--that's your fault   
> There's so much you have to go through


	9. 咳嗽和爱

“你要赖在我这吗？”Thor把Loki踢飞的一只鞋子捡回来，另一只紧跟着啪的落在了更远点的位置。  
他瞪圆眼睛回头凶他“你这个——”  
Loki光着脚，嘿嘿嘿的笑着倒在沙发上，“对——呃”  
笑被一个酒嗝打断，他表情夸张的揉了揉肚子，再次嬉皮笑脸的看向Thor，“对呀。”

Loki拿到Offer的时候其实并没有太多惊喜——牛津和剑桥对他这个阶层的孩子来说或许有些难度，但伦敦的那所大学，申请的时候就已经有了八成把握。  
高中时光不知不觉走到了尽头，离校那天，Loki发现自己居然有点惆怅——不是留恋身后校舍的实体，也不是缅怀难以复得的岁月，是些比那都复杂和难言的情绪。  
他双脚踏进校门口石灰地上的一方光亮里，看着仲夏日的最后一抹夕阳一点点在脚底溜掉。

最后的舞会上所有人都喝了酒，大家嘶吼着、唱着歌，三三两两搂在一起说些没头没脑的傻话。  
Loki觉得有一点点无趣，但还没至于到非得离开的地步。他听到有人在窃窃低语着要在今晚告别处子时代，有人高喊着要彻夜不归在校门口的喷水池中裸 “泳”。Loki把伙伴们“夜袭自然博物馆”的提议放在脑子里正正经经的过了一遍，最终摇了摇头。  
他有个不成形的想法，冒失的，好像还有点愚蠢，但此刻在身体里那一点点酒精的熏蒸下，它变得诱人又富于激情。  
Loki靠在门框上按了门铃，Thor套着居家的短裤T恤，伸出一只胳膊支在他头顶上方，“呵，还学会喝酒了你。”  
Loki嘻嘻笑着，从他腋下的空间里钻了进去。  
……

Thor把Loki的帆布鞋捡好，接了杯水没好气的递过去，“喝了。”  
Loki懒洋洋的支起身子，脑袋摇摇晃晃的抵在Thor腰上，他垂着头，就着Thor的手喝下半杯，然后叼着玻璃杯的边缘，伸出舌头去舔落到一半的水面。  
Thor把杯底抬了抬，倾斜出一个微小的角度，Loki就仰着点脖子又喝下了小半杯。他晃晃脑袋，把打湿的下巴在Thor手背上蹭了蹭，然后就那么一路晕乎乎的蹭下去，额头停在Thor大腿的位置，左右左右的来回摇晃着。  
“喂，”Thor轻轻托住他下巴，“喂……喝醉啦？”  
“Em-en”Loki发出一串不太清晰的否定音节，两手搂上去抱在Thor的膝盖后面，哼哼唧唧的咕哝着。 

Thor屈起膝盖抵着Loki歪过来的上半身，一只手继续托正他的脑袋，另一只手腾空了摸出手机，“喂，Sam，Loki已经回来了，在我这儿。”  
Loki听到话筒里的声音，猛地抬起头，两只眼睛忽闪忽闪的眨一眨，蚩蚩的笑起来。  
“妈，妈——”他扯着嗓子喊，“我在Thor这里。”  
Thor把手机夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，腾出两只手把Loki的脑袋推回沙发上去，他抓过个靠垫塞在他头下面，伸出根手指做了个别捣乱的手势，嘴上不停应和着，“没有……放心，他只喝了一点儿，借酒撒疯呢……没事，我看着呢，放心，嗯……嗯，已经给他喝水了，好，放心，好……嗯，好的，放心……就这样，晚安。”

Loki眯着眼睛听Thor讲话，听到一半就把脸埋进靠背里偷笑。冷不丁的，Thor声音在他头顶上方响起，“行啦，别装啦，偷乐什么。”  
Loki抬起头，“哪有啊……”  
Thor弯下腰，用力拧拧他脸蛋儿，“不是吹牛，我闻一下就能猜出你喝了多少酒。”  
他走开去冲了一大杯蜂蜜水递给Loki，“呐，都喝掉，等下就没事儿了。”  
Loki乖乖的缩在沙发上，咕咚咕咚喝掉一杯，他舔舔嘴唇，把杯子递回去，“还要。”  
不一会儿，Loki就翻身跳下来，“闪开闪开，厕所厕所！”

待他洗过脸神清气爽的走出来，Thor正埋头收拾沙发上的东西，Loki跑过去拦住他，“喂，你不是要我睡沙发吧？！”  
Thor耸耸肩，“我这儿又没客房！”  
他把Loki上下打量一番，露出嫌弃的表情，“让你睡沙发吧，显得我虐待你，让我睡沙发呢，又显得我虐待沙发——真是难办。”  
Loki撅起嘴，攥起拳头打他一下，“你那个床是国王宝座啊？！女生都可以睡我不能躺一下哦？！”  
Thor呲牙咧嘴的露出被打疼的表情，“你比较金贵嘛——我怕半夜翻个身把你压死了，不好跟Sam交代。”  
“那不是正好？”Loki笑嘻嘻的收回手，“压死我你就可以如愿以偿继承我的矿石遗产了。”  
他自顾自跑进卧室里，拉开橱子翻出件Thor的旧T恤，“没带睡衣，穿这个啦。”

跟Thor的体型比起来，他的浴室实在是有点局促，小到Loki都怀疑他是否真的能在里面舒展身体。  
Loki钻到淋浴头底下，小声哼着歌把摆在置物架上的瓶瓶罐罐都拨弄了一遍……有Thor用过一半的洗发水——很好，沐浴露是柠檬味的——很好，没有女性护理品——非常非常好。  
Loki把沐浴露倒在手心，搓出泡泡后拍打在身上，和Thor共用同一瓶沐浴露这事让他有种难以描述的兴奋——并不是说他可以由此想象出那些泡泡在Thor身体上浮动以及滑下去的触感——老天，他干嘛要在脑海里想起这个，这太让人尴尬了——他只是——他只是很享受任何能够为他们带来联系的细节而已。  
Loki在一本书上读到过，有些夫妻之所以在许多年后成为“夫妻脸”，正是因为他们总会分享类似的情绪——在漫长的岁月里，因为同一个笑话而微笑，因为同一个噩耗而悲伤，久而久之，肌肉和皮肤与思想一同守住记忆，把完全不同的两个人重塑出类似的面貌。  
Loki不太敢把自己和Thor套到上面那个概念里，但他确信很喜欢和Thor一起吵吵闹闹过日子的感觉，那让这个乱七八糟的世界都变得生动起来。  
但是——Loki停下来，花了几秒钟来直面他的隐忧——这没什么，他又改变主意劝说自己，Thor不是亲生的。  
他闭上眼，在水龙头下冲走泡沫，抓过一条毛巾把自己擦干。皮肤上弥漫的与Thor类似的香味让Loki很快把不安丢在了脑后。

Thor已经躺下了，他穿着短裤，大剌剌的占据床的一边在打电子游戏。Loki在客厅犹豫了会儿，四下看了一圈好不容易翻出本自己遗落的《国家地理杂志》。他爬上床，把光裸的双腿盖在薄毯下面，然后翻开杂志“专心致志”的看了起来。  
他能听到Thor手指敲打液晶屏的声音，Thor停下来，问他，“还喝水吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，“不了。”  
Thor翻身下床，走到客厅倒了半杯水喝，Loki紧张的捏紧书页——他该不会就在沙发上躺下了吧？  
Thor在客厅悉悉索索活动了一会儿，又踢踏着拖鞋进来了。  
他倒在床上，瞥Loki一眼，“还不睡？要看到瞎掉为止吗？”  
Loki做出看的入神的样子，“马上，马上就好。”  
“随你喽，”Thor翻身打个哈欠，“记得关灯啊，晚安。”

Loki维持着原有的姿势，一动也不敢动，他的目光黏在杂志上，那一页在讲耶利哥城。  
“耶利哥城，在现今的约旦河西岸……”  
Loki竖起耳朵听着——Thor翻了个身，现在大概是平卧在他边上的。  
“耶利哥城，在现今的约旦河……”  
Loki又把杂志上的话默念一遍，强迫自己的目光固定在原来的方向“西岸……耶利哥城，在现今的……”  
“耶利哥城，在现今的……”  
背后传来Thor规律又沉重的呼吸声，Loki轻手轻脚的放下书，翻过身看着他。他伸出一根手指戳了戳Thor的胳膊，又戳了戳他的脸，后者睡得香甜，丝毫不受其扰。

Loki摸过顶灯的遥控板，把灯光调到最暗。他缩到枕头上，一点点靠近Thor。他的鼻尖贴住Thor手臂，像小狗那样使劲嗅了嗅气味，然后贴着Thor的皮肤仰起头，悄悄地向上了一点，又向上了一点，嘟起嘴，飞快亲了一下。  
嘴唇触碰脸颊，发出一声很轻微的“啵”的声音，就像鱼类在水中吐出泡泡。Loki因为这点声音绷紧了身体，他咬紧嘴唇看着Thor，心脏咚咚咚的狂跳着，几乎要穿破胸膛蹦出来。  
Thor没有察觉，Loki又凑过去，缓慢的、更用力的，mua，亲了一下。  
他的胸口被某种东西胀满了，真实的窒息感把所有空气都挤了出来。Loki目眩神迷地躺回枕头上，慌张的捂住口鼻——他认为自己大概是会叫出声，或者是立刻淌出鼻血来。

卧室里好久都没有动静，Loki把自己的呼吸解放出来，又悄悄凑了回去。  
Thor整个人都热乎乎的，Loki蹭过他的胸膛和胳膊，感觉自己像是抱住了个结实的太阳。  
他整个人都缠住Thor——像只刚出生的小树袋熊，试图在树枝上找到自己的位置。他把一条腿从毯子下面伸出来，贴着Thor的皮肤绕上他的腿。明显的、成人的汗毛有些微扎刺感，让Loki的双腿内侧生出点奇妙的瘙痒的感觉。他咬住嘴唇——因为自己出格的行为和某种隐秘的快乐彻底红了脸，额头和小腹的汗水争先恐后的渗出来，不知羞耻似的替他粘合住Thor的皮肤。Loki羞涩的不能抬头，但把Thor抱得更紧了。

微凉瘦削的脚丫沿着Thor的小腿滑下去，脚趾尖轻轻的踩着他脚面。Loki翘起大脚趾，像按下钢琴键那样一个个按过Thor的脚趾头，又倒着一个个按了回来。  
他浑身上下都有一点麻，像是触到了很弱的电流，又像是太热的时候那种手指脚趾都胀到肿起的感觉。他的血液都急不可耐的涌到皮肤和肢端去，好和他一起迷醉的贴近Thor。  
Loki觉得头晕乎乎的——一种吃太多食物之后大脑不争气又很无辜的缺血状态，他努力睁大眼睛试图让自己清醒一点，但Thor紧实的身体还是在他眼前一点点放大了……  
Loki脑袋里响着不成调子也没有歌词的曲调，诱人又魅惑的，仿佛深海中塞壬天籁般的吟唱。他毫无诚意的最后挣扎了一下，眼皮盖下去，彻底掉入了一片深蓝色的汪洋大海里。

Thor在清晨时分醒来，他伸了个懒腰，觉得身体右半边沉沉的。Thor收回伸出一半的手臂，侧过点脸颊，看到一只趴在他胸口的，黑色的小脑袋。  
不，不仅是脑袋，还有整个贴着他的，像只树袋熊一样吊在他身上的小东西。

又是那种青柠混合着蜜桃的味道，恰好可以刺激出唾液，又不会过度甜腻。  
Thor现在可以确信那和洗发水无关，Loki闻起来，就像初秋时阳光晒过的果园，是即将要成熟的甜和依旧青涩的酸混合而成的，不够丰润却足够诱人的气息。  
Loki睡的很沉，毫无防备的，带着一点稚气的睡颜。乌黑的像鸟羽一样的睫毛盖下来，在白净的脸颊上留下小片的阴影。  
一种没有性别的、干净透彻的美，没有想过诱惑谁，或者诱惑了谁也并不自知。

一丝隐隐的不安在Thor胸口荡漾开来，有什么尚未成型的东西漂浮在那里。  
Loki的衣服挂在门后，拖鞋和Thor的混在一块儿，乱乱的躺在床边。一件过大的T恤罩在Loki身上，包裹住少年清瘦的上身，又缠住一小截搭在Thor身上的、光滑瘦长的双腿。  
先前漂浮着的东西掉落下来，撞击在心底发出一声不清脆的、低微的警铃声。  
Thor轻轻抬起Loki的脑袋和手脚，以一种小心到极致的轻柔动作把他安放到一边，然后迅速从床上翻身离开了。  
……

“吃完饭就赶紧回去吧，免得Sam担心。”Thor把烤焦的无麦面包端上来，又转身背过去热豆浆。  
Loki戳着盘子里的煎蛋，托着下巴直勾勾的盯住他，“我不想走……不能在你这儿多呆会儿吗？”  
“拿这儿当什么啦?”Thor把豆浆端过去，自己也不凑到桌前，不近不远的靠在洗手池边上。  
“当家啊，”Loki随口应了句，又很快停顿下来，“不行吗？”

“你呀，”Thor走过来，看似不经意的摸了下他脑袋，又绕到另一边去，“你要上大学了，不能再像个小孩子似的粘着我。”  
“确实，”Loki放下刀叉，很认真地强调，“Thor，我成年了，不是小孩子了。”

Thor没接腔，他像是没注意到这句话似的，在屋里踢踢踏踏的走着，不停的找些事情来做。  
Loki察觉到空气中的紧张敏感，但他不知道这种几乎从来没有出现在他和Thor之间过的情绪从何而来，他推开餐盘，抬高声音问，“你晚上有空吗？”  
“没有，”Thor头也不抬的回应道，“晚上约了Fandral去酒吧。”  
“那我也去。”  
“不行！”Thor答得飞快，声音短促坚决到近乎无理，让两个人都不由愣了下。  
“我是说……”Thor犹豫了几秒，又柔声补充，“你该……你该多和同龄人在一起，和我们几个老男人瞎混什么。”

“什么老男人？！”Loki看着他，有些急迫的反驳，“你不过就比我大十来岁而已，我的同学们都以为你是我哥哥。”  
“哈，”Thor发出一声夸张的笑，“但我确实是你舅舅。”  
“名义上的，”Loki强调道，“我们并没有血缘关系。”

Thor停下手中的活，迅速扫了Loki一眼，“我们没必要聊这个话题。”  
“我想聊，”Loki霍地站了起来，不知道哪儿来的怒气催动着他，让他几步走到Thor旁边，“而且我说的都是事实。”  
“我不明白你为什么忽然非得强调这个，”Thor偏过头，固执的不去直视Loki，“快去把早饭吃完，等下要凉了。”  
“你真不知道吗？”Loki绕到Thor身前，扬起脸逼视着他。他的胸脯因为激动而上下起伏着，脸颊微微泛红。  
他没有得到回应，Loki等了几秒，又压低了一点声音，“……你不想知道吗？”  
完全无法掩饰的失落裹在声音里，岌岌可危的紧绷着。

Thor心里咯噔一下。  
他希望自己完全理解错了，他希望自己异想天开的脑补出了那些暗示，他希望Loki敏感又曲折的小心思他一点点都没察觉出来。  
但同时，他又希望自己足够敏锐、足够及时、足够得体。  
能在一切都没有走的更远之前，在还没有什么变得模糊和不可逆转之前补救。

“不想，”Thor呵呵笑着，动作夸张的挥了挥手，“得了，你收拾好自己锁门离开就好啦，我赶着去店里了。”  
不等Loki回应，他就抓过车钥匙推门离开了。

Loki茫然的跟了几步，停下脚正对上穿衣镜里自己失落焦躁的脸。  
唯有眼睛是格外明亮的，炽热的像火苗在燃烧。  
那些情绪像熔岩一样，积聚在他心里，隐藏在他舌下，只要他一抬眼、一开口，它们就会不受控制的奔涌流泻出来。  
是像咳嗽一样无法掩饰的爱。或许他下意识的想过隐藏，但最终，他还是祈求切盼着Thor知晓。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017最后一更，预祝走过路过的妹子小伙儿新年快乐！


	10. 不想长大

情窦初开应该是什么样子？反正Thor是不记得了。  
他只能模糊想起那种盲目痴迷的感觉，像团轻浮又混乱的泡沫膨胀在脑子里，搞得眼前再也看不见别的东西。  
那种状态通常不会持续很久的，他决定采取隔离的办法让Loki尽快清醒过来。

“怎么最近没见Loki？”Fandral打着哈欠凑过来，标准的哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“因为他和咱们中间差了三个代沟！”Thor大声回应着，声音夸张得抬高，“成熟点吧！拜托！！”  
“我拒绝，”Fandral啧啧嘴，非常认真的摇头，“我不打算成熟，我只想好吃懒做的享受我爸留下的小产业，然后永远都和年轻漂亮的人一起厮混——哦~Loki长得这么好看，叫他出来跟舅舅们一起去酒吧好么？”  
“不好！”Thor暴躁的摆摆手，冲Fandral竖起一根手指，“没有我的允许你不准给Loki打电话！”

Thor很明显是在故意躲着他了。Loki竖起耳朵听着Thor拒绝掉Sam回家吃饭的邀请，嘴巴高高的撅了起来。  
他为了等Thor来专门推掉了朋友们的聚会——要知道他并不是那种超级受欢迎、有很多朋友的人，而他为了等Thor把这个月唯一的一次聚会推掉了。  
当然，重点不在于聚会——他本来也没想跟那些人出去玩，但是在他看来十分重要的事情却被Thor轻描淡写的拒绝了，这基本上把他和Thor之间的关系定性为一种他完全无力把控的状态，这让Loki非常抓狂。

“你和Thor怪怪的，”Sam从厨房探出头来，冲Loki皱着眉，“你们吵架了吗？”  
“对！绝交了！”  
“哇哦，男高音……”Sam举起锅铲，夸张的半掩住耳朵，“你们真是越来越出息了，男孩们。”

Loki敢打赌现在Thor肯定玩的正开心，他一定是和Fandral钻在酒吧里，和一群穿着暴露的女生一起跳着热舞。独自坐在这里无望又过度的想象着Thor跟别人调情的现实让Loki的怒气又升高了一截，他怎么这么没用呢？！  
真该死！！  
Loki使劲的吸了吸鼻子，他都快要被自己气哭了。

Thor一直不来上门拜访，也没有打电话过来。Loki忍不住拨了几个电话过去，Thor大多数时候不接，过几个小时回复他在忙着。  
Loki断定他在撒谎，Thor就不是那种会真正忙些什么的人！  
当然Thor有时候也会接他电话，但是那种就像什么都没发生过的语气更让Loki怒火中烧，难道他们之间除了问“你在干嘛”，“你有空吗”之外就没什么可说的了吗？  
Loki确信Thor就是在躲着他的，手段一点都不高明而且态度极其恶劣，几乎就是在欺负人了！  
他决定找上门去讨个公道。

Loki一直不停的按着门铃，那个黑色的小东西几乎被他按得凹下去了。Thor显然又一次忘记了及时更换新电池，所以它现在只能哀哀鸣叫着，发出一些要死不活的电子噪音。Loki咬牙切齿地砸了它两下，用脚把门踢得的梆梆响，隔壁的老太太出来探头看了好几眼，他才悻悻得收了手。

天色暗下来，乌云在灰色的天空脚边矮矮的积聚着，傍晚的风扫荡着夏日的街道。  
Loki气鼓鼓的在路边坐下来，圆睁着眼睛盯着Thor家门口空旷的街道，下决心要等到他回来为止。  
一滴黄豆大的雨点落在他裤脚上，另一滴在他球鞋边上扬起一点点浮尘。  
风卷过草叶，天空中有只无形的手猛然拧大了水洒，一个惊雷响过，暴雨铺天盖地的浇了下来。

Thor的老爷车在没到家之前就熄火了，雨刷虚弱无力的摇摆着，始终无法清理出清晰的视线。Thor暗暗骂了声，掩着头冲了出去。  
有个人影抱着膝盖坐在路边，在大雨里缩成一团，Thor眯起眼睛看了几秒，大步跑上去拉起他，气急败坏的嚷起来，“这么大的雨，你这是干嘛呢？！”

Loki整个人打着寒战，像一大包被丢掉的旧衣服一样沉甸甸的，此刻被浸透了，正湿嗒嗒的不停渗出水来。  
他嘴唇哆嗦着，猛地揪住Thor，一双拳头软绵绵的砸在他身上，“你粉———探——！”  
断断续续的抽泣声让他的愤怒也一起变得苍白无力，Loki整个人扭曲着，保持着拳打脚踢跌跌撞撞的奇怪姿势，被Thor半拎半拖的带进了屋。他浑身淌着水，一路结结巴巴的骂着，“粉探、浑探，混探~粉蛋~~混蛋！混蛋混蛋……”

Thor扯过个毛巾把Loki包住，三两下把他脸上肆意流淌的水抹干了，Loki赌气的用力推开他，不待Thor站稳又不管不顾的扑了上去，一把抱紧他，哇的哭了出来。  
Thor抓着毛巾手足无措，犹豫一下只好像往常那样回抱住Loki，小心翼翼的抚摸着他的后背。  
Loki的脸颊埋在他颈窝里来回蹭着，湿嗒嗒的流了一大片眼泪。Thor侧过一点头，小心翼翼的叫他，“Loki?”

Loki猛地踮起脚，用力捧住Thor的脸颊，狠狠吻了上去。  
这是个极其失败的吻，笨拙、粗鲁、还湿的要命，或许他咬到了Thor嘴唇，或许只是像只狗熊一样啃了他的脸颊，但那都没什么区别。他只吻到了非常短的一个瞬间，Thor就躲开了，迅速和他拉开了距离。

“不”，Thor坚决的推开他，“停下，停下，Loki”。  
Loki咬紧嘴唇，倔强的仰头瞪着他，“为什么不？我想要！！我喜欢你！”

“天呐，”Thor抬手拍了下额头，露出十分沮丧的表情，就像是他本来想抢救一块精美的蛋糕，阻止有着丰厚奶油的那一面落在地上，可惜现在却只能看着所有裱花和鲜果彻彻底底的亲吻了最肮脏的地面。  
Thor用力搓了搓脸，发出一声很明显的叹息声。  
“听我说，”他深吸口气，抬起眼睛看着Loki，“我明白你的想法，小家伙，但很显然，你把我带给你的安全感和我们之间类似父子的依恋误解成了——”  
“我没有！”Loki嘶吼着打断他，牙齿因为失控和愤怒咯吱作响，“别叫我小家伙!也别用什么father issue糊弄我——我看的心理学书籍比你多多了Thor!!我分的很清楚，我就是喜欢你。”  
“你当然可以喜欢我”Thor一脸为难的看着他，“但不是那样的喜欢。”

“如果我偏要呢?”Loki冲到他跟前，有点挑衅的一把抱住他，“我就是要那样喜欢你，像个男人那样喜欢你——你打算怎么办？永远关着门不见我?永远不和我说话吗？”

Thor伸手去拉Loki，一个死命抱着，一个又不舍得真用蛮力，结果拉扯了半天还是越扭越紧、扭成一团。雨水沿着他们的身体流到地板上，积成两汪小小的水洼。  
Thor叹口气，无奈的把手垂下来，任由Loki像个猴子一样挂在他身上，“Loki？Loki？”  
他捏捏Loki的肩膀，用安抚的语气小声哄他，“先放开我，咱们把湿衣服换下来好吗？”

Loki越发觉得自己像个在唱独角戏的滑稽演员。他的对手没有给他期待中的回应，也没有给他妄想中的冷遇。Thor温柔的疏离，忤逆中的爱怜让他羞愧不已，同时无所适从。  
他只有更加用力的把脑袋和身体埋进Thor怀里，指望这点亲密能给自己僵持更久的力量。

Thor沉默着不予回应，浑身上下的肌肉却因为Loki的贴近而越发绷紧。裹在他们身上的湿衣服阻止了拥抱产生的温暖，冷不丁的，Loki打了个寒战。  
他意识到自己在做着多么徒劳的抗争，同时产生了一种非常恐怖的预感——Thor绝对不会舍得把他丢在外面，但也不可能顺从的接纳他——Thor会做他曾经做过的，远远的逃开，或许再也不回来。

在被这种想法激怒和伤害之前，Loki发现自己已经开始发抖了，会失去Thor的恐惧像一只隐形的魔爪抓住他，让他像猎枪下的兔子那样颤抖起来。  
“你打定主意了是吗？”  
Loki捏着拳头，眼睛被泪水糊的什么也看不见，“你打算哄骗我安静下来，然后趁我不知道就溜掉是不是？！你再也不要见我了是不是？”

Thor不想刺激他，但也不想跟他撒谎，他沮丧的叹口气，用下巴轻轻的蹭了蹭Loki的脑袋。  
Loki的拳头猛地砸在他身上，“你说话！你说话啊！你这个混蛋你为什么不说话！！你为什么不喜欢我？你为什么不能喜欢我呢？”  
青少年的骨骼比以前结实很多，打在Thor身上也不再像小时候那样毫无杀伤力。  
Loki打了几十下，双手无力的垂下来，眼睛渐渐被泪水糊的挣也挣不开。

Thor张开手臂，像只巨大又笨拙的玩具熊那样抱住他，小心翼翼的搂紧，“对不起啊，Loki，真对不起。”  
Loki想推开Thor，想大声用最恶毒的话咒骂他，想长出比现在结实一万倍的拳头来痛痛快快的打他一顿……可是Thor又有什么错呢？  
Thor一直都喜欢他，Thor是天底下除了Sam以外最最喜欢他的人。  
他感受到从未有过的挫败和无能为力，张开嘴狠狠咬住Thor肩膀，呜咽着恸哭出声。

Loki那天一直都没能停止哭泣，他从客厅一路哭到浴室，再一直哭倒在Thor床上。他委屈的搂紧Thor的枕头，安静的把脸贴在上面，一滴又一滴的吧嗒吧嗒掉着眼泪。  
Thor沉默着端来一杯水放在旁边，拘谨的揣着手坐在床旁。

 

 

Loki希望Thor能躺上来搂着他、亲吻他、安抚他……他疯狂的肖想着如果自己现在就爬起来脱光衣服扑上去，是不是能多多少少的诱惑或者得到一部分Thor——他抚摸自己的时候想象过那种情况，在网络上偷偷观看的所有美好胴体在闭上眼睛后都会变成Thor的脸。他无法想象细节，再多的遐想都无法细化Thor在他脑海中的细节。  
如果Thor触碰他光裸的身体，他会立刻像一块被投进火炉的冰屑那样融化掉，但他愿意在他的手指下融化，就此消失也没有关系。他甚至妄想过自己能变成食物被Thor吞下去，或者是反过来把Thor吞下去变成自己的一部分……  
Loki又哭出了声，他觉得自己已经扭曲的变态了。

Thor坐在一边望着他，看起来非常伤心和难堪。  
Loki无助的朝他伸出手去，Thor轻轻握住了。Loki试图把他拉近一点，Thor的手臂无声僵持着，以压倒性的优势阻止了Loki。  
Loki只好可怜兮兮的抓着Thor的手，绝望又不甘的把脸贴上去饮泣……他的嗓子哑的发不出声音，眼睛疼的再也无法睁开，他终于昏昏沉沉的睡着了。

Thor俯下身吻了他的额头，微微有一点点热，是要生病的前兆。Loki的眼皮非常明显的肿着，像一双红红的桃子。  
Thor抓着Loki的手，心紧紧揪了起来。如果是别人，如果是别的任何人让他的小Loki这样伤心难过，他一分钟都忍不了。  
他会想尽办法帮Loki追到他，或者打到他头破血流。  
可是现在，他能怎么办呢？  
……

Loki常常觉得自己会在暑假的任何一天崩溃掉，然后打破他和Thor在Sam面前辛苦维持的一切假象。  
他告诉她自己失恋了，他则告诉她自己在经营一段新的感情。  
Sam对他们的理由表示怀疑，但还是用最宽容的态度接纳了他们各自诡异的状态。

Loki做了些非常奇怪的梦。  
在梦里他是个强大的魔法师，仅靠屈动手指就能召唤冰雪，驱动刀剑，操纵烈焰。  
他把它们统统掷向Thor，强大的气流在广袤冰原上掀起漫天的雪花。  
而Thor只是微笑着，它们在没有贴近他的时候就已经粉碎了。  
Thor的力量让他自惭形秽，无论他多么努力的发起攻击，那些力量在Thor面前都显得微不足道……  
他在湿漉漉的枕头上醒过来，Sam推开门，轻柔的问他想吃什么。Loki强迫自己冲她笑笑，跟她说什么都好。  
他又觉得和Thor一起维持假象是值得的，Sam是他们最深爱的女人。

九月到来之前，Loki恢复了一些活力，他走出家门跟Natasha一起吃了饭，听完Clint对大学的描述后开始带着一些笑意想象自己在伦敦的大学生活。  
或许火车另一端的那个新世界能够改变一切，把他从对Thor的无望幻想中拯救出来。

离开那天Thor也来送他，Loki沉默着从他手中接过拉杆箱，侧着身给了他一个短促应付的拥抱。  
Sam凑过来摸了摸Loki的脸，又踮起脚吻了他的额头。Loki凑过去回吻了Sam，下定决心似的，转过身头也不回的上了火车。  
他告诉自己不要回头，火车开动的一瞬间，车窗外恍惚闪过Thor的脸，Loki疯了一样的扑过去，却只能看到他已经背过身去的影子。  
火车越驶越快，渐渐的，他什么也看不见了。  
TBC.


	11. 一封情书

Loki坐在办公桌前观望了两个小时，发现外面的雨没有一丁点儿减弱的迹象。  
正值10月，乌干达的雨季才过一半，恐怕雨会一直下到半夜去。  
Loki再次瞄了眼天气预报，随手关掉电脑，抄起伞走进雨里。他跟Sigyn说好了要去New Mulago医院找她拿药，再不出发就迟到了。

下午四点，街道上依旧人声鼎沸，摩托车和旧式型号的面包车突突突的驶过，留下一串串呛人的尾气。  
Loki的鞋很快被泥点弄脏，他瞟一眼，继续把它踏进下一处泥洼里。他早在两年前就放弃了保持衣物整洁的奢求，在非洲，舒适永远比体面更重要。  
Loki记得有次在特别干旱的地区采访，他一个星期都没能洗上澡。

他就是在那时候认识Sigyn的，她跟着WHO做个关于艾滋病防治的项目，他跟着BBC的同事们跟进相关报道。  
后来他们又在几内亚遇见，再之后是肯尼亚和南苏丹，WHO、Unicef和各种NGO组织常年驻守非洲，大家一而再再而三的遇见似乎是必然的事。

来非洲之前，Loki打了一大堆疫苗，就是不算上纹身的那一次，他也挨了足足有十几针。  
Loki小时候很怕打针，每每在医院里表露比尖端恐惧症还要夸张的惶恐。Sam和Farbauti为了哄骗他接种没少威逼利诱，Loki还是能保持在每次打预防针时都嚎的惊天动地。  
“很棒呀，宝宝，我打赌你长大以后会成为一个歌唱家，”给他打针的护士拔出针管，把一个棉球按在他的小屁股上，和气的开起玩笑。  
Thor摸出一小块纸巾，凑上来帮忙。  
Loki严重怀疑十几岁的Thor并非在努力成为一个勉强合格的小舅舅，他大概只是本能的想讨好下那个漂亮的护士小姐而已。  
但不管怎么说，Thor挺温柔的帮他擦了眼泪和鼻涕。

Loki的屁股疼的要命，Farbauti抱着他，Sam和护士小姐都在努力编排夸奖他勇敢的语句。但Loki根本不在意那些，他认为针尖会在他的屁股上留下个恐怖的洞，再也不会长好了。  
他的眼泪鼻涕不停淌下来，Thor擦了一张又一张，他只有一次动作慢了一点，Loki的鼻涕就蹭在了他手背上。  
唔，Thor露出嫌弃的表情，偷偷揪起Loki小毛衣的边角擦了擦手。  
Loki意识到自己最喜欢的毛衣刚刚被鼻涕毁掉，立刻哭的更大声，一个巨大的鼻涕泡泡从他鼻腔里冲出来，噗的一下破掉，沿着人中淌到嘴唇上了。  
……

预防针不能抵抗所有疾病，Loki现在比以前都更加清楚的明白这一点。十几种疫苗把他的屁股打成了筛子，那又能怎么样呢？  
过去的一个多月他一直在疯狂的咳嗽，感觉自己半夜能把肺从鼻孔里生生咳出来。  
开始他们怀疑他得了耐药的肺结核，Sigyn宣告他只是支原体肺炎的时候，Loki抱住她差点哭了。

“衣服衣服”， Sigyn大咧咧的勾起Loki的衬衫，把听诊器和手一起放到他胸前去，她上上下下左左右右的听了一遍，转过头刷刷刷写了一张药单给他。  
“止咳药和阿奇霉素都不要再吃了，这个晚上睡觉前吃一片，再吃一周。”  
“好的，”Loki揉了揉胸口，轻咳一声，“已经不太咳了。”

“嗯，”Sigyn挑挑眉毛，把听诊器搭在脖子上“既然痊愈了，是不是要请我吃饭？”  
“圣诞节如何？”  
“你不回英国？”  
Loki摇摇头，伸了个大大的懒腰，“我都要散架了……希望周围哪儿都不要出乱子，别有什么埃博拉爆发，也别来什么民间武装暴乱，让我安安心心在乌干达休息几个月就好。”  
“去维多利亚湖吧？”Sigyn按了铃，示意下一个患者进来，“我和几个同事打算去钓罗非鱼，一起？”  
Loki点点头，她把脸转回去面对下一个病人，冲他挥挥手做了个see you的手势。

晚上洗过澡，Loki换了身舒服的麻质居家服，踱步去了阳台上。  
坎帕拉经常停水，很多当地人连基本的生活用水都要扛着大桶去公共水管接取。BBC给它的海外员工提供了还算舒适的住宿，Loki格外珍惜和享受洗澡时任由水流淌过身体的小小奢侈。  
停电也是常有的事，所以基本上不用指望在夜景中看到什么光河灯海，大半的城市都是黑的，暗淡的光像孤帆旁的探灯，零星的散在汪洋大海里。  
这里虽然是首都，但大多数时候远不比上英国小镇的生活水平。  
晚风徐徐吹拂过来，带来些微的凉意。雨终于停下来了，混在夜风里可以闻到新鲜的土腥味。在这些少见的时刻，乌干达的生活会露出舒适惬意的一面，让人暂时忘记自己身在异乡。  
这里是非洲的宝地，没有肯尼亚那么冷，也没有坦桑尼亚那么热，最重要的，这里大多数时候都很安全。

Loki仰起头，喝了一大口啤酒，这种叫“尼罗河特制”的酒在当地很有名，喝它几乎成了Loki闲暇时的一种习惯。  
他把空瓶子放在门口，坐到桌前打开电脑，开始继续敲下午写到一半的稿子。  
那是篇关于慈善援助和对当地青年人进行技能培训的报道，不是很急，属于没有太多大事件的时候预备来占版面的文章。  
Loki删删减减，磨蹭到11：00多，才把它发了出去。

他打开Facebook，Sam新po出的照片马上跳了出来。她还在参与那个什么儿童心理健康的项目，一群大人和孩子们站在画板中间，笑得一脸灿烂。  
Loki留了言，又随便翻了会儿，把页面关掉了。  
他曾经在Facebook上放了很多照片，尤其是刚上大学那两年。  
像大多数年轻人一样，他的主页被五彩缤纷的生活填满，课程、旅行、戏剧、音乐……只要他想，总有新的东西等他尝试，由着他肆意快活的，按照自己想要的样子改变。  
Loki不知道那算不算一种补偿，像是刻意的找些什么来取代Thor在他心里留下的空白。他想，或许在某种程度上，那些照片是他刻意发给Thor看的。他是他感情世界里无法打败的假想敌，他需要他看到他的丰盈美好，来获得胜利或者激战的幻觉。

现在Loki已经不怎么更新照片了，一方面是进入新闻行业后对社交媒体的厌倦：一个热点接着一个热点，从一个网页传递到另一个网页，每一次都是不到三分钟的热度，却每天都在上演网络狂欢。  
更本质的，是他不需要也不想要再给谁看些什么了。尽管不算完美，他还是找到了某种属于自己的生活。

空气随着夜色加深进一步变凉，Loki披上一件开衫，抱着电脑钻进棉被里。  
鼠标在电脑屏幕上滑动着，在那本翻了一半的电子书上停留了一会。Loki犹豫一下，点开了另一个文件夹。  
他决定今晚把那篇小说校对完。

Loki其实有点纠结要不要同意编辑出版它，不管从什么层面来看，那都是篇书写的太过随性的文字，唯一功能就是供他排解心理上的不适和挣扎。  
它在结构和故事性上毫不可取，结局更是缺乏悬念到了令人发指的地步。

“它像一封情书，”和他合作多年的编辑在Skype另一端感叹，“我不知道，Loki，这显然不是你最好的作品，它有点绝望，还似乎有点矫情，但它莫名其妙地触动我了。”  
“那是因为你刚刚离婚，亲爱的，小学课本都能触动你。”  
“对呀，”她咬牙切齿的强调，“我打赢官司了，那个混蛋得净身出户，所以，我现在的感觉就像自己站在喜马拉雅山顶上——”  
“缺氧的要窒息吗？”Loki拿捏着尖酸的语气。  
“嘿！”她佯怒了几秒，哈哈笑起来，“我现在在世界之巅，小子，别惹我！我要出版它。”

一封情书。  
Loki猜想是这个形容让他最终改变了主意。  
在她说出口的时候，他的脑海里忽然响起Thor的声音，“你需要给她写封情书，笨蛋。”  
那确实算得上一封情书，只是他不会看到而已。

Thor在12月末拿到了他的毕业证。这距离他走进大学，时间已经太过遥远。  
Thor提出完成学位的想法时Fandral以为他是在开玩笑，“喂，你不是真把我爸的话当回事吧？管他怎么考核，迟早有一天我要把其中一间分店交给你打理啊——喂，等等，你不是打算安定下来跟Sif求婚吧？”  
“不是，”Thor使劲摆手，“和那些完全没有关系。”  
“那是为什么？”Fandral瞪他一眼，恍然大悟，“莫非——你因为太思念你们家那个绿眼睛小学霸而被他附体啦？”  
“去你的。”  
Thor笑着沉默了会儿，微微皱起眉头，“我只是……忽然很想把一件事做完而已。”

Thor一向没什么夸张的野心，也没什么蓬勃的理想。他几乎不规划未来，甚至很少想象一年以后的生活。  
论及他最擅长的事，大概就是半途而废、加随遇而安了。  
那个人跳着脚骂他废柴，哭的眼泪汪汪的讽刺他不思进取，一大段伤人的话溜出他的嘴巴，一句叠着一句的丢过来。  
听在耳朵里都嫌疼，但还真是……挺贴切的。

Thor在毕业典礼上看到了Jane，她已经是大学里的副教授了，远远地坐在另一个远离他的高台上。  
Thor听说她几年前嫁给了一个IT行业的工程师，现在已经是两个孩子的母亲。

Sam来参加了他的毕业典礼，Thor站在一群比他小得多的年轻人中间，有点微微的窘迫。  
她站在典礼台边上等他，不等他站稳就高兴的跳起来，使劲扑进他怀里。  
“老天，”Sam踮着脚，高高的举起手搂紧Thor肩头，“我真希望Loki也在这儿，自从他毕业后，我好久都没有这么自豪过了。”

Loki的大学念得非常顺利。尤其是第一年，他的生活简直丰富到夸张的地步。  
几乎要令人怀疑他是不是那个曾经有社交障碍的小孩儿。  
Sam大概是看了太多张他和男孩、女孩们的亲昵合影，圣诞假期的第一次晚餐，她忍不住戳穿他，“儿子，你现在到底是跟谁在一起？Lizzy the girl 还是Simon the boy？”  
Loki把叉子叼在嘴里，眯起眼睛犹豫了一会儿才作答，“我不知道啊。”  
他沉吟着，眼神装作不经意的瞟来瞟去。Thor立刻埋头专心咀嚼，假装被桌上的约克郡布丁吸引了全部的注意力。  
“待定。”Loki轻快的说，“说不定是Both，也说不定是Neither。”  
“你呢？”他反问Sam，“总是给你点赞的那个家伙是谁？他是画画的吗？我以为你讨厌画家呢。”  
“这与你无关——”Sam站起身，用一个警告的眼神阻止Thor开口，“还有你，快闭嘴。”

他们一起出去挑选圣诞树。作为表面上和各种意义上的一家之主，Sam趾高气昂的挎着包，昂首走在最前面。  
Thor揣着裤兜，心不在焉的用脚撵着地，一点点落到和Loki并行的位置。  
“所以——”他清了清嗓子，试图打破沉默，“大学还不赖？”  
哦，他在心里嚎了声——这个开头真是烂透了！别假装你从来没去看过他的Facebook主页，你几乎每周都看好不好？！  
Loki不冷不热的嗯了声，没有给出更多的回答，但也没有从他身边躲开。  
“那就好，”Thor吁了口气，“我为你开心，Loki。”  
Loki扬起脸，表情复杂的望着他，过了一会儿轻声道，“那就好，Thor。”

“就要这棵。”Sam忽然指着一棵云杉，回转头打断他们。  
Thor吓了一跳，定定神睁大眼睛，“不是吧？”  
“太丑了吧？”Loki小声念叨，被Thor扯了一下。  
“什么？”Sam叉着腰，响亮的咳嗽一声，“你们再说一遍，我没听清楚。”  
“我是说，”Loki犹豫了几秒，似乎是在糊弄过去和背叛审美之间纠结不定，“这树……是不是太矮了？”  
“我觉得很好，”Sam把矛头指向Thor，“一比一，你说呢？”  
“是有点矮。”Thor瞟了Sam一眼，又心虚的补充，“但也不是不能接受。”  
“哈！”Sam不满的跺了下脚，“有时你们需要考虑身高6英尺以下的人们的感受，明白吗？”

那棵算得上侏儒的圣诞树被Sam如愿买下，直愣愣的戳在他们客厅里。  
Thor拎起一串彩灯在上面比划一下，悻悻地把灯串做了个折叠。他拿起个银色的五角星放在树顶，几乎是不抱希望的看了眼Loki，“这样？有没有好一点？”  
Loki指了指厨房里Sam的方向，又比划了一下自己齐腰高的位置，撇着嘴摇了摇头。  
Thor瞬间被逗乐了，和Loki一起压低声音笑了起来。

他们之间没能恢复到以往那种彻底的亲昵和轻松自在，但不管怎么说，Loki看起来比夏天时快乐多了，Thor希望是时间和距离的缓冲在慢慢起效。  
Loki每次回来都有新的变化，不仅仅是行为举止更加自信，相貌也慢慢变得不同。大概是没有人照料他的饮食，Loki比以前明显瘦了一点，两腮微微的凹下去，露出个尖削的下巴。他的头发留长了一些，往后梳着，露出宽宽的光洁额头。  
绿眼睛里残留的稚气一点点消失，换上一些Thor读不出也没办法长久凝视的眼色。  
Loki不在他的眼皮低下，一年又一年，每一眼都在向一个成年男人蜕变。

TBC.


	12. 单身男子

 

Thor冲完澡出来，发现Sif已经穿好衣服，准备离开了。

她是他和Fandral共同的朋友，楼上健身房的健美操教练，一次集体狂欢后，Thor跟她跳舞，然后就迷迷糊糊的吻在了一起。之后他们又一起睡过几次，算得上不太固定的男女朋友，不会在对方家里过夜那种。

他倾身过去吻了下她一下，Sif踮起脚，给了Thor一个短促的拥抱。

“明天健身房见了。”她的声音消失在客厅里。

 

“欸——”

Thor抓起一本落在床头的书，试图叫住Sif，但她已经关上门走了。

那似乎是本有点畅销的爱情小说，晚饭时他看到她翻了几页。

 

他把它丢在一边，抓过体育周刊打算看看新的运动器械排名表。

Thor的视线再次扫过那本小说，封面挺别致——或者应该说，挺奇怪的。

那是场葬礼的画面，一个花白头发的男人靠坐在教堂最后一排，微微垂着头。

他又扫了眼题目： **《葬礼上的男人》** ，作为爱情小说，这是不是有点太丧气了？

 

扉页的出版社名字挺熟悉，Loki似乎在那出过几本关于非洲的书。

Thor把它拿过来，翻开第一页，没有作者信息，只有一个简单的笔名：奥吉莉亚。

这个名字唤起一些久远的回忆，酸涩的，剥离的，伴随着甜蜜的感觉。

 

Thor靠在床边，把顶灯调亮，他忽然想起，Loki也曾经以同样的姿势靠在这里看书。

“马上，”他的绿眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着手中的杂志，神情专注到可爱，“马上就好。”

Thor深吸口气，翻开第2页。

 

**Prologue**

**聚光灯骤然亮起，略显刺目的白光让人一时难以适应。主持人声音高亢的念了开场白，还有挂在嘉宾名字前面的一串头衔。**

**Jerry Lang深吸口气，在念到自己名字的时候欠身向观众席致意。**

**年轻的主持人穿着得体，明亮的蓝西装和Jerry的暗灰色毛衫对比鲜明。**

**“Sir Jerry，”对方点点头，很俏皮的笑了下，“您最早出道的时候——原谅我的用词，爵士先生，应该说，您最早崭露头角是在一部商业片里，对吗？”**

**“是的，”Jerry应声点头，很配合的跟着观众一起笑起来，“一部彻头彻尾的商业片——我在好莱坞接拍的第一部影片。”**

**“真不敢想象那是40多年前的事了，”主持人夸张的感叹道，“当然您今天依旧帅气迷人，不过，我想邀请观众们和我一起穿越时光，去认识一下只有20几岁的Sir Jerry，请看大屏幕，电影 _On Fire_ 片段。”**

**荧幕上出现了一个黑头发的年轻男人，他裹着一件长到脚踝的毛呢大衣，站在铺满雪的街道上静静抽着烟。**

**他狠狠地吸了最后一口，把香烟按在旁边的石灰墙上，走上台阶按响了门铃。**

**来开门的是个金发男人，抬眼看清是他，立刻凶神恶煞的冷起脸。**

**黑发男人站在门口，瑟缩着吐出哈气，眼神落在自己单薄的、沾满雪水的皮鞋尖上，“这个世纪还没过完，现在说抱歉——会太晚吗？”**

**金发男人没说话，他猛地上前一步，一把将他勒进怀里。**

**门被重重甩上，他们搂抱着跌进屋内。黑发男人被反手按在墙上，湿透的大衣被粗暴的扯开，扣子劈里啪啦的崩落到地上。**

**他身体凉的要命，整个人在金发男人手下打着寒战，他咬紧嘴唇，哆嗦着捧住他的脸吻了上去……**

**“呜~~呼~~”激情戏开始之前，台下观众就已开始齐声起哄、发出夸张的呼声。**

**“那个吻——”主持人看着屏幕暗下来，把手指竖到唇边示意观众冷静，“那个吻提名了当年的MTV电影奖最佳吻戏对吗？那可真是——”**

**主持人眯起眼睛赞叹着，看起来比表演者都还要陶醉，“那可真是激情四射的一场吻戏啊，您和Kelly看起来都那么迷人。”**

**Jerry没有回答——他在回想一段往事，和令全场欢呼的情节完全不同的回忆。**

**“Sir Jerry？”**

**他终于回过神儿来，笑眯眯的对主持人说声抱歉，“瞧，老年人有时候会不合时宜的感念往昔。”**

**主持人很快转向新的话题，“说起往昔，我想是时候谈谈咱们今天的主题，让观众和我一起见识下您硕果丰硕的一生了。”**

**大屏幕上滚过一长串照片，是他不同时期在舞台或是电影中的剧照。**

**掌声一阵阵响起，灯光聚焦到他满是皱纹的脸上，Jerry保持着谦和得体的微笑，冲主持人耸耸肩，“well，尽管我始终都不是个大红大紫的明星，但事实证明我的确是个蛮执着的演员。”**

**……**

**录完节目后的一个小时，Jerry Lang回到自己的公寓。**

**那是座很古旧的房子，坐落在伦敦西区一条不起眼的街上。有些邻居认得他，会在他经过时相互点头问好。新搬来的小孩子们骑着单车在他身边危险的蹭过，完全没有把这个衣着朴素的老头和West End场场爆满的《李尔王》联系在一起。**

**Jerry一个人住。**

**他曾经有过一段不太长久的婚姻，相爱时算不上太激烈，所以分手时也并不难堪。**

**她是个很有才华的室内设计师，至今都会在圣诞节与他互寄礼物。**

**彼此都是和蔼聪慧的人，可惜却无法给对方足够的爱和安全感，那实在是让人无奈的事。**

**Jerry洗完澡，拿起本翻到一半的书在床上躺下。安静的夜色中，手机铃声骤然响起。**

**他被吓了一跳。**

**如今这个年纪，很少有人会在这样的时间打扰他。自从母亲去世后，他很久都没接到过这样突然的电话了。**

**“抱歉，请问是Jerry Lang先生吗？”**

**电话另一边的女声非常陌生，但他听得出是新西兰口音。**

**“我是，请问您……？”**

**“Lang先生您好，我是Kevin Lampson的女儿，”一个明显的停顿，对方深深吸了口气，好像在为下一句话积攒力气，“Lang先生，我父亲他……昨天去世了。”**

**抓握着手机的细长手指猛然僵住，年轻女性悲伤却平静的声音还在缓缓地从听筒里流泻出来。**

**“您的名字在我父亲手机上，特殊好友那栏只有您一个人。他走的很突然……虽然我们从未谋面……但我想……我想，还是致电通知您一下的好……”**

**周遭的世界渐渐变得寒冷，空气被什么抽走了，留下乏味虚无的真空继续承受未知来源的挤压，胸腔中的心脏因为缺氧而剧烈跳动着，在某一拍时生出剧烈的疼痛，蔓延至手指，辐射到后背。**

**Jerry呆立着，手机啪的一声掉落在地毯上。**

**他无法继续入眠，爬起来喝下半杯红酒，又打开电脑为自己定下一张最早飞往新西兰的机票。**

**整理好简单的旅行箱，他给经纪人发送了一条说明事由的短信，做完这些，他再次坐下来，看着空荡荡的房间有些不知所措。**

**他的屋子总是整洁，是在寄宿男校时就养成的习惯。**

**只有那时候，只有那个短暂的时期他的卧室是凌乱的，四处散落的体恤衫和短裤上都是加州的阳光和慵懒气息。**

**他忽然想起些什么，猛地站起身来开始翻箱倒柜。**

**从书柜最下方的盒子里，他翻出了那枚小小的钥匙。简陋粗糙的质感，匹配着大洋彼岸某一扇普通的木门。**

**“一共两把，你们可拿好了。”房东太太把钥匙递过来，同时附送了一包自制松饼，“好好爱护我的房子，帅小伙们。”**

**那是四十年前，Jerry Lang认识Kevin Lampson的第4个星期，他们住到了一起。**

小说没有插图，但接下来对Jerry Lang的一连串描绘都让Thor忍不住想到Loki。他不是个多愁善感的人，很少因为文字或者影像衍生联想，但在这个夜晚，这些文字给他的心脏增添了沉甸甸的重量。

他看到年轻的Jerry远渡重洋，一个人在离家千万里的地方一次次求职、碰壁、试镜、被拒。他得在咖啡厅兼职侍应生，晚上在一些小成本剧场做舞台表演。

Thor翻回到前一章，再次确认了下Jerry去面试的那部戏的名字——On Fire。没错，男主角们要相遇了，他在字里行间找Kevin Lampson的名字，哈，他在那儿，剧组里一个可有可无的小道具师。

他们在片场的布景区擦肩而过，半句话都没说。

 

**Kevin Lampson沿着加州的柏油马路游荡，有点昏昏欲睡。加州的燥热并非难以适应，毕竟新西兰也会有这样的天气。**

**Kevin想，他或许，只是不太喜欢好莱坞而已。**

**他在堂兄Kelly的怂恿下来到这儿，利用自己挺不错的木匠手艺谋到一份道具师的职业。Kelly显然比他做得好，这是Kelly混迹好莱坞的第3个年头，那个金发碧眼、高大帅气的澳洲小伙子已经拿下了他生命中的第一个男主角。**

**Kevin踢着脚下的小石块，转进下一条小街。他暂时还寄住在Kelly那里，出入都有些不方面，尤其是Kelly邀请演艺界的朋友去家里开party的时候，Kevin总是要找些理由躲出来。**

**他想租一间属于自己的公寓，但也就是想想而已——他那点微薄的报酬，说破天也只够支付一半的租金。**

**街上开始飘起小雨，这让Kevin心生烦躁，他并不痛恨下雨——新西兰的每一场雨他都喜欢。他会和父亲一起钻进操作间，在细雨声里闻着泥土和青草的腥气刨木头，碎碎的木屑积在他脚边，是任何古龙水都无法模拟的自然香气。**

**但这里不一样，洛杉矶的雨总让他觉得粘稠和肮脏。**

**于是他买了票，躲进旁边的一家小剧场里去。**

**舞台上的戏剧已经开演有一会儿了，观众很少，稀稀拉拉的坐在剧场中间。**

**Kevin选了最后一排坐下，扯了扯外套歪在椅子上，打算睡一会儿。**

**正在表演的那个男演员在朗诵什么诗句——Kevin迷迷糊糊的听着，感觉那可能是莎士比亚的台词，他从初中学完《罗密欧与茱丽叶》之后就再没看过那东西了。**

**那个人的声音很好听，Kevin半眯着眼睛想，他或许应该考虑去当个歌手。**

**就在他快要睡着的时候，Kevin听到了械斗的声音，乒乒乒乓乓，铁片猛烈击打的音色。**

**Kevin睁开眼……接下来发生的事，无论什么时候回想，都能让他笑出声来。**

**那一幕就像电影里那些矫情而夸张的慢动作。舞台上其中一个演员拿剑劈下去——从他纤瘦高挑的体型，Kevin意识到他似乎是刚刚吟诵的那个男人，他的搭档配合默契，立刻举起剑格挡。**

**然后劈下去的那柄剑断掉了，从舞台上高高的飞起来，在半空中打着旋儿，咻咻咻咻的飞向Kevin的方向。**

**“What the hell——”**

**Kevin下意识的从椅子上跳起来，躲去一边，断剑从他头顶上方飞过去，砸在后面墙的壁灯上，把它砸的粉碎。**

**整个剧场都安静了，演员们愣了几秒，马上放下剑开始徒手搏斗。**

**Kevin在旁边的位置上坐下来，肾上腺素在他身体里疯狂流窜着，冲走了所有困意。**

**他有半秒钟的时间还挺生气的，但立刻就觉得非常有趣——这简直是他这几个月以来经历的最刺激的瞬间了。**

**他看完了后半部剧，用中古英语讲述的古罗马故事，竟然意外的好看。**

**男主角被绞死之前流着泪的那段演讲，Kevin听的眼眶都湿了。**

**他已经完全否定了自己关于歌手的想法，那个年轻人就该站在舞台上，他是个天生的演员。**

**落幕时剧院里响起零零星星的掌声，Kevin站起来，和其他观众一起散场。**

**“嘿，先生，嘿，金发的大个子！”**

**Kevin顿住脚，意识到确实是有人在叫他，他停下来，转过身。**

**哈，是那个演员。**

**黑头发绿眼睛的年轻男孩冲到他跟前，大口喘着气，“实在抱歉，先生，您没受伤吧？”**

**“没有没有，”Kevin蛮不在乎的挥着手，“千万别担心——欸？”**

**他眯起眼，微微蹙了蹙眉头，“我们是不是在哪儿见过？”**

**对方伸出手，也跟着皱皱眉，“我不确定……但您看起来确实有点眼熟，我叫Jerry Lang，先生，再次诚挚的向您致歉。”**

**Kevin握住他的手，冰凉的、细软的，比女孩的骨骼要硬一些，但非常漂亮。他怀疑他就是拿着那柄剑来捅他，也不会造成什么实质性的伤害。**

**“我叫Kevin Lampson，再次回应：真的没关系。”**

**“哈，”对面的年轻人猛地抽回手，夸张的拍了下脑袋，“片场！我好像在试镜的时候看到过你，你也是个演员吗？”**

**“对哦！”Kevin也使劲拍了下手，不知道自己为什么这么激动，“我们打了个照面的，我还差点蹭到你，你是不是去面试男配角了？那天下午来了二十几个黑发男孩，我对你超有印象！”**

**对方笑起来，脸颊上泛起可爱的红晕，Kevin收敛了一下笑容，也有点不好意思，“我不是演员，”他补充说，“我是个道具师，其实就是做些木匠活而已。”**

**“哇哦，Cool！”Jerry立刻发出一声赞叹，他的声音里有种特别不加掩饰的真诚，简直让人觉得木匠活就是这世界上最美好的职业。**

**“愿意一起去喝一杯吗？”Kevin鼓起勇气把脑海里的话说出来。**

**“好呀！”对方回答的非常快，Kevin欣喜的暗想，或许他对我印象不错呢。**

**“你等我把戏服换下来，”Jerry指指自己身上古罗马制式的短裙，“这有点夸张了是不是？”**

**“很衬你，”Kevin哈哈笑着，“你不妨考虑去买一件。”**

**“哈哈哈，”Jerry笑着跑远，“我真的会考虑的，伙计。”**

Thor合上书，用力喘了几口气才平静下来。

这种文风，还有那段没人知道的关于断剑的故事——这不可能是巧合！

 

他打开手机，有点焦躁的点进Loki的Facebook主页——依旧没有任何更新。

他有好几个月都没发布照片和近况了——Thor知道他很好，Loki前两天还在Sam的页面留了言。

但他很想看到他的样子。

 

Thor在亚马逊上订购了一本《葬礼上的男人》，把手上的那本放在一边。

如果它是出自Loki笔下，那么他不应该是从Sif那读到它。

Thor知道这种仪式性的行为非常奇怪且毫无意义，但他就是想这么做。

他把Sif的书远远地放去客厅里，防止自己再忍不住翻开它——他不想承认，但阅读那些文字确实可以产生一种他和Loki更靠近些的虚假安慰，他决定把它们小心的分成很多份，一点点珍惜着慢慢享用。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 做一点解释吧。  
> 1.写Loki去非洲确实是受抖森的unicef之行启发，但抖森在《群岛》里演的角色也是要去乌干达做志愿者的。  
> 2.隐藏锤基AU出现了，就是《葬礼上的男人》这个故事。飞刀的那一段基于森的这个采访https://www.bilibili.com/video/av16632717/。  
> 故事的结尾都在题目里了，全文基调BGM：http://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=550983392  
> 希望没有什么奇怪的情节，我在尽最大最大最大的努力不影射rps，求轻拿轻放。  
> 3.On Fire的电影情节，可参考这个http://aurora-zhuge.lofter.com/post/1dcd1f35_10361d9a


	13. 自制水槽

 

**“说真的”Jerry有点暴躁的把沥水槽拎起来放在旁边桌子上，里面的空杯子随着他的动作啷啷作响。他把手上的盘子丢进水池里，拿起洗碗巾擦拭残留的番茄酱，“沥水槽是这个房子里最令人憎恨的存在！”**

**“哦？”Kevin停止扫地，笑呵呵的抬起头，“我以为我才是这房子里最令人憎恨的存在，你不是刚刚怨念过我乱扔短裤的行为实在让人崩溃？”**

**Jerry被他逗笑了，挑着眉转过身，“对哦，我是不是该把你装进沥水槽然后丢去垃圾箱里？”**

**Kevin伸手支在扫把上，叉腰提臀摆了个pose，看起来就像那种老式电影海报里标准的家庭主妇。他昂起一点头，妖娆的撩着头发：“Darling，把我扔掉的话，你从片场晚归时谁给你开门呢？你把烤肉饭烧糊了谁给你捧场呢？周末的时候，谁陪着你一起沿着太平洋海岸跑步呢？”**

**“对呀对呀，好有道理。”Jerry夸张的点头应和，一边洗碗一边用“Why don't you love me like you used to do”的调子哼起了“没有我可爱的室友先生我该怎么活。”**

**“或许，”他关掉水龙头，把洗干净的碗放进沥水槽，又把它们duang的一下垛回水池上，“或许我们可以考虑换个水槽，把整套一起换掉？”**

**“呃……嗯，”Kevin把口袋从两边裤兜里拽出来，手摊开在空气里，嬉皮笑脸的摇了摇头。**

**“是哦，”Jerry小声叹口气，“好像有点超支了。”**

**第二天他从片场回来已经10点多了，Jerry把外套甩在沙发上，走到厨房给自己泡了一杯茶。Kevin没有在客厅玩游戏，也没有出来跟他打招呼，他窝在自己卧室里，不知道是不是已经睡了。**

**Kevin最近一个月都没有找到固定的工作，靠做些零零碎碎的手工挣钱。但那家伙看起来快乐的很，每天都是笑容满面。**

**Jerry走到水池边上洗杯子，发现沥水槽不见了。**

**“欸？”他下意识叫了声。**

**这时Kevin的卧室门开了，他举着个方方的东西，手舞足蹈的唱着歌走了出来。**

**是跑了调的“没有我可爱的室友先生我该怎么活。”**

**他凑近了，Jerry看清了他手上的东西，那是个改造后的沥水槽，被锯小一半，四角还细致的包了橡胶圈。**

**“你怎么——”Jerry目瞪口呆的望着那个小东西，它现在可以完完全全的镶嵌在水池上了，只会占一半的空间，不影响杯碗沥水，也不影响洗碗。**

**他们挤在水池边上，用观察世界第九大奇迹的态度瞪着那个自制水槽。**

**“一点手工，”Kevin得意洋洋的眨眨眼，“还不赖，是不是？”**

**Jerry和Kevin并肩立着，他热乎乎的肩膀紧挨着他，体温透过衬衫传递过来。笑容和温暖像流动的河，从他的身上蜿蜒到他身上。**

**在这个全世界最光鲜亮丽、最浮华热闹的好莱坞，他们因为一个自制水槽微笑。**

**这个远离家乡的加州海岸，这个廉价的、四处都在吱呀乱响的老旧公寓，第一次有了家的模样。**

**Jerry侧过脸望着Kevin。**

**如果这是部好莱坞电影，如果现在有煽情的音乐，有梦幻的灯光，他就应该吻他。**

**他希望能够吻他。**

 

如果他吻了他，Thor想，一切都会不一样了。

 

Loki毕业前的半年，他和Fandral一起去伦敦谈笔新的订单，Sam叮嘱要拐去Loki学校看看他。

Loki在电话里的声音有点意外，“我……”他犹豫着说，“我晚上约了同学去看戏剧。”

“这样啊，”Thor的声音下意识的落下去，然后又立刻兴致高昂的抬起来，“没事！我只是在完成Sam的嘱托啦，你好好玩，回家见。”

 

两分钟后Loki打了电话过来，“我同学临时有事去不了，你……介不介意陪我一起去看莎翁剧？”

他们在电话两端沉默着，Thor咬住嘴唇，No的气流在他喉咙口腔中盘旋，他最后开口说，“好啊，几点？”

……

 

“他有点像你，”Thor拍拍Loki的胳膊，指了指舞台一角穿着古罗马战袍候场的男演员，“轮廓真的很像。”

“是吗？”Loki伸出脑袋仔细看了会儿，压低声音回应，“他超棒的，今年提名了劳伦斯·奥利弗奖。”

场内灯光暗下来，他们不再说话了。

 

Thor花了有一会儿功夫才慢慢看进剧情，作为一个英国人，尽管他尊敬莎士比亚作为全民男神的文豪地位，但莎翁剧实在不是他的爱好和品味，他从初中演过《罗密欧与茱丽叶》之后就基本没怎么接触过它了。

 

那个长得像Loki的男演员演个将军，瘦瘦高高的初看起来有点气场不足，不过Loki看的很专注，Thor也只好继续把目光集中到舞台上——很快，他就被他的念白带入戏了。

事故发生的时候戏剧也就开始了20几分钟，Thor那时正看的入神，完全忘记了复古的语言台词带来的不适——像Loki说的那样，真的艺术是可以穿越时间的。

 

乒乒乒乓乓，演员们在舞台上手持短剑展现战局。长得像Loki那个演员高高举起剑，用力劈下去，他的搭档配合默契，立刻举起剑格挡。

然后劈下去的那柄剑断掉了，从舞台上高高的飞起来，在半空中打着旋儿，咻咻咻咻的飞向他们所在的观众席。

 

“What the hell——”

Thor第一反应就是要护住Loki。

是的，Loki不是个小孩了，这么做实在多余，但他的动作比脑子转的要块，下意识的举动超过了自救本能或是理性分析。

他没想到Loki也做了同样的事，他们像两个傻瓜那样试图把对方压低一点护住，相似的身高使得他们直愣愣的撞上彼此，脑袋结结实实的撞在了一起。

Thor觉得，自己眼前都撞出星星来了。

 

断剑从他们头顶上方飞过去，砸在后面围墙的壁灯上，把它砸的粉碎。

整个剧场都安静了，演员们愣了1秒，马上放下剑开始徒手搏斗。

Thor揉揉脑袋，转头去看Loki，他也正捂着头，带着哭笑不得的表情看回来。

Thor有一丁点儿担心，但更多的是种莫名其妙的愉悦感。他想笑，想肆无忌惮的放声大笑。

不知Loki是不是察觉了他的意图，狠狠攥拳捶了他的大腿，然后指指舞台的方向，用口型说“闭嘴！”

Thor又过了好一会儿才再次入戏，但总的来说，他觉得这部剧棒极了。

男主角被绞死之前流着泪的那段演讲，他听的眼眶都湿了，Loki在他旁边抽吸鼻子，不停地抹着眼泪。

 

散场之后他们沿着街边走回去，Loki似乎还沉浸在剧情里，一直没说话，Thor也默默走在他身边，安静的陪着他。

过了半个街区，Thor才察觉到不对劲，他转过头，发现Loki在埋着头，哼哧哼哧的偷笑。

 

他知道他在想什么，他在看到断剑那一刻也一定是想要大笑的！Thor推了Loki一把，自己也跟着笑起来。

“蠢透了！”Loki抹着眼角看他，“你当时在想什么？怎么会有你那么蠢的。”

“难道你不蠢吗？”Thor笑得都要咳嗽了，他表情夸张的抚着胸口，瞪大眼睛回看他，“你是去ChinaTown找Bruce Lee的传人学了铁头功吗？我撞得都看见银河系了。”

“你还好意思说？”Loki顿住脚，转过身看着他，他指着自己的额头，一边笑一边捶打Thor，“我！头！上！都！起！包！了！看见没？这么大包！我现在看起来像释迦牟尼一样！”

 

Thor伸手上去摸了下，看起来不太明显，但的确是有点高出皮肤的。

Loki露出呲牙咧嘴的表情，“轻点轻点。”

Thor赶紧收回手，“真疼啊？要不要去医院？”

“哼，”Loki白他一眼，手掌搭在他手臂上，松松扣着，“吓你的，其实还好啦。”

 

Thor看着Loki微笑，快乐从他蓝色的眼睛、淡棕色的眉毛、从他眼角的笑纹、嘴边的褶皱里流泻出来。

他们相差十几岁，是的。他是他名义上的舅舅，是的。

但他们同时也是世界上最亲最亲的人，是彼此最要好的朋友、超越年龄的伙伴。

他们总能让对方发笑，连吵架都能吵的格外有趣。他们一直都不富裕，住在狭小的公寓里，开吭哧作响的老爷车，吃最普通的饭菜，却不觉得窘迫。

他和他在一起的时候，是真的幸福又快乐。

 

街灯昏黄的亮着，隔着半条小街的酒吧里传来音乐声，是首老旧的美国乡村民谣。

Loki的手还挽在Thor手臂上，他眯起眼晴，微微昂着头，随着节奏晃动身体，用比音乐声更加舒缓低沉的声音轻轻哼唱起来。

Why don't you love me like you used to do

How come you treat me like a worn out shoe

My  hair's still curly and my eyes are still blue

Why don't you love me like you used to do

My hair's curly and my heart is still true

Why don't you love me like you used to do

 

他贴近了一点，仰着脸冲Thor睁开眼睛，晶莹湿润的绿色双眸落满星光。

Thor迷醉了，他或许应该把Loki推开的，但他在这个晚上获得了太多的快乐，超过了Loki离开之后全部生活快乐的总和。

它们热热闹闹的盘旋在他心里，和耳边的歌声、伦敦安静的小街，和路边昏黄的灯光一起造成一种假象。

一种像极了爱情的假象。

 

是Loki踮了一下脚继续凑上来，或者是他低下头凑过去了。

在他们都没能搞清楚发生什么之前，四片嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

像蜂蜜蛋糕在壁炉边融化，火热的甜蜜流淌下来，唇舌都笨拙到无力承担。心脏狂跳着进入到一种无法自控的节律，饱满跳跃着似乎要从胸腔里逃逸出来，逃到他牵挂的那个身体里去。

 

重要的事都是那一瞬间发生的。

 

**是的，Jerry想，重要的事都在一瞬间发生，之后的所有时间都是打扫战场。**

**那时候剧组的进度已经严重滞后了，导演打电话给Jerry，让他去补拍一场戏。是本来从剧本里删去的，千禧年分手之前，男配角在大雪里去找男主角的那一场。**

**等到拍摄的前一天，Kelly却在开车时撞破了额头。一大片明显肿胀的、化妆都掩不住的青紫，把导演气的直跳脚。**

**“能不能CGI修补？”Kelly小声提议，不忘护着他的额头。**

**导演咬着牙瞪他一眼，一脸懒得接腔的表情。**

**“或许……”摄影师凑过来，拍拍导演的肩以示安抚，“或许，我们可以重点拍Jerry入镜，Kelly只给少许几个正脸，其他用背影和侧面，找替身完成，行吗？**

**Kelly感激的看着自己的救星，不住点头。他忽然想起什么，一把拉住导演，“您看这个！”**

**他从手机里翻出照片，指着其中一张，“这是我堂弟Kevin，之前是咱们剧组的道具师，侧脸是不是跟我特别像？”**

**导演瞟了眼，挑挑眉，“确实，非常像。”**

**Jerry在旁边捏住自己的手，几乎要喘不上气了。他不知道自己是不是已经因为脑海中的祈祷羞红了脸，或者是忍不住下一秒就要把它们狂喊出来，“请说yes，导演，求你了，请说yes！”**

**导演说，yes.**

**Kevin当着Kelly的面也没能控制住自己，他高兴的拍着堂兄肩膀，差一点就要跳起来，“愿意愿意，我一百万、一千万个愿意！”**

**Kelly像看疯子一样看着他，“你，你还好吧？”**

**Kevin夸张的咳嗽几声，使劲挠挠头发，“啊……没有，我只是……想到能上电影很激动，哈哈，很激动而已。”**

看到这里，Loki捧着Kindle笑起来，他猜想自己现在脸上大概挂着和写这一章时差不多的傻笑。

他在kindle上下了一个《葬礼上的男人》电子版，挺愚蠢的，自己的书籍，自己的出版商。明明原稿和每一稿都躺在他电脑里，他却想像个读者那样，假装自己不知道最后的结局。

他纵容自己沉浸在这一瞬间的快乐里。

Jerry和Kevin多么幸运啊，他爱着他，他也爱着他。

**他们那天下午在摄像机前接吻了。Kevin业余且激动，Jerry羞涩而慌张，他们吻了一遍又一遍，导演在摄影机前暴跳如雷。**

**“你到底爱不爱他？”他冲着Jerry高喊，“想想你在大雪里叩门的心情！！你就要失去他了！！你不爱他吗？！”**

**我爱他，Jerry想，我当然爱他。**

**他抬起眼睛看向Kevin，那双蓝眼睛里闪着比他更炽烈的光。**

**他们只拍了一条就过了。**

**“完美！”摄影师在镜头后盯着两个人抱在一起的样子，用手当做扇子使劲扇着风，“我绝对相信他们真心相爱。”**

**Jerry和Kevin没能走出摄影棚，他们躲在更衣间里又吻了第20次、第30次。**

**然后躲去浴室做了第一次。**

**合租的小房子从家变成了天堂，他们种了一颗盆栽，换了一幅窗帘，撤掉了一个卧室，增添了一个浴盆。**

**一切琐事都变得美妙无比，无论多晚归来，无论几次被拒，看到那盏灯能亮起，知道他还在家中，就再不会有丝毫的落寞孤单。**

 

Loki闭上眼，把Kindle扣在胸口，他下意识的伸出手，抚摸着肩胛骨上的纹身。

是的，他知道那种感觉，有他在的地方，哪怕疼痛和眼泪都像天堂。

 

TBC.


	14. 如人饮水

重要的事都在那一瞬间发生，在他们亲吻过后，整个世界都崩塌了。

Thor陷入到完全的不知所措之中，说不清是更憎恨自己的懦弱还是不坚定。

Loki呢？

他比Thor还要痛恨Thor。

 

他说了很重的话，把所有恶劣刻薄都调动起来，指责他虚伪、荒唐、不求进取。所有本属于和不属于Thor的错误都被堆积在他头上，大段大段伤人的话语溜出嘴巴，一句叠着一句的丢过去。

Thor一直都没开口，他站在一边听Loki骂了几十分钟，才抬起头，哀哀看向他，“你是该恨我的，Loki。可你想让我怎么样呢？！我爱上你是犯罪你知道吗？！”

“我成年了！”Loki歇斯底里的哭喊道，“我他妈的早就成年了！！”

“你的18岁不是我人生的分界点！”Thor忽然爆发，痛苦的冲他咆哮，“你只有那么一丁丁点大的时候我就抱过你……我看着你长大，陪着你一块儿长大……我的小孩儿，我面前的这个男人……Loki，我不知道那条界线在哪儿，我不知道那个断点在哪儿……就像有个炸弹炸断了一切，那之后的所有时间我都在废墟上打扫战场！如果我顺从你，如果我顺从——”

Thor猛地闭住嘴，他不敢说“我顺从我自己”，不，他绝不能给Loki这种讯息。

“如果我顺从你，Loki。我会污染你整个童年的回忆、还有我的、Sam的！你们是我唯一的家人，你知道吗？”

 

“那就别爱我！”Loki猛地冲上来，一把揪住他的领子，“像个真正的混蛋那样啊！离我远一点！！”

他泪流满面，歇斯底里地摇晃着Thor，“难道你和Sam不是我唯一的家人吗？！你以为我不想停止吗？！有那么多……”

Loki哽咽着，被眼泪和鼻涕呛得话都说不连贯，“有那么多……比你……比你好的多的人！你以为……以为我不想放弃你吗？！”

Thor拼命瞪大了眼睛，他的手抓着Loki前臂，没法腾出来去抹掉他的泪。他用力到整个眼眶都酸痛起来，视线还是无可避免的变模糊了。一滴眼泪压着睫毛滚落下来，Thor迅速咬住嘴唇，发出一声短促低沉的呜咽，不像哭声，更像是野兽被射伤之后压抑的哀嚎。

Loki的手松弛下去，他用手背蹭过Thor下巴，接住那滴滚烫的眼泪。

他们终于平等了，以一种彼此摧毁的方式赤诚相对。

 

是Loki先离开的，离开了那条他和Thor居住的狭窄小街，离开了总是阴雨绵绵的不列颠岛。

爱上一个人或者无法爱上一个人，实在都是些无能为力的事。

 

**Jerry** **将头从女演员的膝盖上抬起来时，刚好看到Kevin** **从剧场后台的门外挤了进来，后者手里端着两杯咖啡，用肩头抵开棕红色的木门，侧身挤过了那个狭窄的缝隙。他在局促的动作里不忘回过头，冲着Jerry** **咧开嘴笑着。Kevin** **的笑总是那样，像是把太阳撕裂了，让光和热迸入这个世界，Jerry** **把那称为一种天赋。**

**这毛茸茸的太阳滚动在他心头，搔得他心烦意乱。马德里拥有着伦敦难以望其项背的热辣阳光，但那与Kevin** **所散发出的光和热仍无法比较。南欧的热辣是一种风情，是小巷古门里溢出的佛朗门戈，激起人探寻的好奇欲望。**

**与之相比，Kevin** **的热度如同阳光把沙滩炙烤得滚烫，赤脚踏上去时皮肤与热沙间的温差便让人不禁放松地战栗起来，他就在那，火热地，松散地，赤naked** **裸地，包裹在海水的边缘。**

**“今天就排练到这儿吧？”他用眼神乞求到了导演的默许，麻利地翻身起来，向化妆间跑去，刚一进门，便有一个胡子拉碴的、咖啡味儿的吻迎接着他。**

**自然，那个吻热得烫嘴，把他冰冷的薄唇都烫得红肿起来。**

**这就是我梦想的生活，Jerry** **在湿漉漉的亲吻中想，这难道不是我梦想的生活吗？**

**年轻的时候，人总觉得自己能靠梦想活着。**

 

Thor其实并不意外于Jerry和Kevin会分开。Jerry在好莱坞的工作告一段落，需要回英国去做新的项目——一个环绕欧洲的戏剧巡演。而Kevin在新西兰找到了新工作，一部大气磅礴的史诗巨制，长达半年多的布景周期。他父亲的手工家具作坊也拿到了贷款，迫切需要他回家帮忙。

 

他们用电话和网络维持着跨越大洋的爱情，反反复复的分手复合，然后红着眼睛活在对方的时差里。

 

**Kevin** **把他在新西兰剧组的所有报酬全部扔进了这次旅行，Jerry** **在希思罗机场接到他时露出的那个笑容，让他完全不想去计较自己为之付出的代价。**

**他像个无所事事的观光客一样跟着巡演剧团走过伦敦、斯图加特和罗马，等到达马德里时，他已经快要成为一个捉襟见肘的流浪汉了。**

**但他没有告诉Jerry** **。**

**他依然陪他庆祝每一次演出成功，在排练时给他买咖啡，不加糖的滚烫拿铁，走到化妆间里就是恰好的温度。Kevin** **会自己先尝一口，等着Jerry** **跑到后台时第一秒在他唇上印下温柔的味道。**

**Kevin** **用信用卡付了最后一笔房费，把剩下的零钱装进口袋，拉开门去买新的热咖啡。**

**外头的空气是冰冷的，马德里下了第一场雪，尽管只是薄薄一层，也足够罕见了。**

**Jerry** **很快结束了排练，他在准备哈姆雷特的戏份，情绪还有点沉浸在里面，比平时都更安静一些。**

**他们牵着手走到马约尔广场，大概是天气忽然变冷，菲利普三世的雕像周围没有像往常那样多的游客。Kevin** **没穿太厚的外套，但他的手还是比Jerry** **更暖一点，他把他骨节分明的手攥成一团，包裹在手心里拉进自己口袋。**

**“真的很冷啊，”Jerry** **把鼻子贴到他脸颊边上，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。**

**“我知道一个暖和的地方，”Kevin** **搂紧他，侧过脸用鼻尖抵住他的鼻尖。**

**Jerry** **笑起来，这或许是个带点情趣的暗示，或许他们该跳过晚饭，跑回旅店去做些发热的运动。他对上Kevin** **的眼睛，那片蔚蓝里并没有欲望的火花。**

**“新西兰，”Kevin** **深深吸口气，好像说出故乡的名字需要很大气力似的。他停顿一下，尽量把自己的口吻变得像玩笑似的不经意，“不如……你跟我回新西兰？”**

**Jerry** **明显愣了一下，像是忽然丧失了管理表情的基本功，他咬住嘴唇，轻轻垂下眼眸，然后咧开嘴笑了。**

**他用力点点头，“好啊，回新西兰！”**

**Kevin** **觉得喉咙发干，他迅速咽下唾液，把自己的声音尽量平滑稳定的拽出来，“那我去订机票，我们明天就走。”**

**Jerry** **咬咬牙，定定地望着他，“嗯，听你的。”**

**Kevin** **的视线有一瞬间的模糊，眼前浮起些闪闪烁烁不太清晰的光晕，他收紧手臂，把多半个身体的重量压在Jerry** **肩上，“等回去了，我就和爸爸一起经营家具作坊，他买了很多橡木，你喜欢橡木吗？我做一张橡木床，放在咱们卧室里好不好？”**

**Jerry** **靠在他颈窝里，温顺的吻了他的侧脸，他点点头，小声说：“好啊……那我呢？我去演点什么好呢？”**

**Kevin** **沉默了，他下意识的想起奥克兰市民剧场。他从未去过那儿，小时候是经济条件不允许，长大后……那里实在离农场太远了，单程就要六个多小时……但是，只有那儿才配得上Jerry** **的表演吧？他抬起手揉揉眼睛，用力挤出笑意，“不如，演库克船长吧。”**

**Jerry** **点点头，把脸埋得更深，像是要把彼此的肌肤粘到一起，“好，就演库克船长。”**

**可是，库克船长从没有在新西兰停留太久，他死在了寻梦探险的路上。**

**他的根和他的梦想都不在新西兰，他们都知道的。**

**他们漫无目的地在街头闲逛，完全地无处可去。他们没有像之前一样拜访名胜、像是急于寻找某种对这趟旅程浪漫的见证。他们这一下午从堂吉诃德与桑丘面前路过了不知多少次，Jerry** **也没有提出进大皇宫里去看看，似乎已经将戈雅和鲁本斯抛在了脑后。**

**他们回到酒店的时候，星辰已经布满夜空，英国人开始夜生活的时候，西班牙人才刚刚开始他们的晚餐。Kevin** **一直想带着Jerry** **去酒吧凑热闹，可惜Jerry** **的工作安排不允许他痛快地玩个通宵，Kevin** **也只好随着他的作息安排时间。他起身去拉窗帘，看到下方街道上渐渐热闹了起来。**

**“我们一定得再来一次西班牙，”他躺回床上，轻声说，“哪怕就为了去喝个烂醉。”**

**“嗯……”Jerry** **带着困倦的鼻音答应着，把脸颊往Kevin** **的手臂上蹭了蹭，从这个角度眯着眼睛，刚好可以看到对方手里的手机屏幕。Kevin** **划掉了几条信息，然后打开了时钟界面，把闹铃设到了九点。**

**“还不睡？”Kevin** **揉了揉Jerry** **染成了深色的卷毛，按熄屏幕，把手机搁在一边，“明天还有演出呢。”**

**是啊，那不过是一个玩笑，现实世界里哪有那么多说走就走的自由，哪有那么多奋不顾身的爱情。Jerry** **如释重负地偷偷笑了，他不知道是在嘲笑自己的怯懦，还是在怜悯他们两个人的悲哀。“是啊，”他闭上了眼睛，赞同道，“明天还有演出呢。”**

**“生存还是毁灭，这是一个问题”。Jerry** **把目光扫向观众席，逆着光，他不能看清每一张脸，但他知道在台下某处，正坐着他即将分离的爱人。**

**剧团要回伦敦参加艺术节，而Kevin** **不能继续跟随了。**

**生存还是毁灭，从来就不是一个问题，有些东西，注定只有毁灭一种结局。纵使可以将通往毁灭的道路无限延长，但你始终无法阻止毁灭的最终到来。**

**Jerry** **最后一次亲吻了Kevin** **，转身走入安检区。黑色羊绒大衣包裹着他高瘦的背影，沉甸甸的，在带风的步伐里没有一点波动。他的脊梁挺直着，几乎算的上倔强，大概是依着新片的需要，他看起来更强壮了些，在人流中显眼的立着，直到消失在转弯处。**

**Kevin** **离开机场，没有登上另一架飞机，而是走入了西班牙的阳光里。浅雪在融化了，湿漉漉的方砖贴合他的鞋底，凉意沿着骨髓一点点渗了上来。**

**飞机穿过云层，那些阳光透过舷窗，撒在经济舱空荡荡的座椅上。洗手间的金属水槽狭小冰凉，Jerry** **双手死死抓着它，泣不成声。**

 

Thor深深的吸口气，不得不再次停下来。他站起身，为自己到了一杯清水，一口气喝干。

他们不是没努力过。如果他提问的方式更正式坚决，或许他就会跟他走；如果他能不顾一切跟他走，或许他也可以变得更坚决。

可他们又能怎样呢？原就没有那么多孤注一掷、奋不顾身。托着彼此的爱恋与梦想，他们只能小心权衡，像所有凡人一样深陷恐惧无力。

 

**大概没有人会享受延迟起飞的过程。**

**整个机舱里的焦躁几乎是看得见摸得着的，旁边的络腮胡男人抬起胳膊，把空调风又调大了些，Jerry** **开始考虑是不是现在就该要个毯子，他不想冒险，人群中的火药味很浓，像个在梦醒边缘的熟睡婴儿，随时都有可能惊天动地地哭闹起来。**

**他最终要了一杯温水。**

**有人在反复看表，有人在紧盯着根本读不进去的旅游杂志，有人和Jerry** **一样要了喝的、把那弱不禁风的一次性塑料杯在手里攥得紧紧的。**

**他们都怀揣着自己的故事。Jerry** **想，这里的每个人，都有自己的故事，那些故事造成了他们此刻各色各样的情态。而他自己呢？**

**他觉得自己和他们都不同，正是因为这点不同，他才在这难熬的、延迟起飞的时间里，像他面前那杯温水一样波澜不惊。他怀揣的，是一个失落了的梦想。**

**飞机终于开始移动，驶上了前往新西兰惠灵顿机场的旅程。**

**“你曾说拿到这个奖项是你的梦想，那现在你拿到它了，新的梦想是什么？”记者在台下打趣他，“再拿一遍？”**

**“啊哈，是个好主意。我的人生又有新动力了。”Jerry** **大笑着这样回答。**

**此刻，他才感到他的梦想其实始终沉甸甸地坠在心里，他永远携带着它，永远不会实现。**

**那次在加州领奖之后，Jerry** **又去找过他们的房子。**

**如果他想，他可以随时在加州海岸线上买下一座独栋别墅来，但那又如何呢？**

**一切都变了，就算是同一个街区的同一个门牌号，都不可能是那个家了。**

**他们其实并不合适，地域、性格、理想都迥异无比，爱好、背景、世界观也统统不同。放在其它任何环境，都是绝不会相互亲近的两种人。**

**如果在更成熟的年纪遇到，即使互有好感，大概也会像更清醒的成年人那样，保持友好距离，开些合适的玩笑。**

**甚至，来几丝似有若无的暧昧。**

**然后在必定要分开的时候，对彼此说，再见。**

**没有谁不可取代不是吗？**

**在这个大千世界里，Kevin** **只是个普通的小老头，他会一点手工，有家不太大的、在当地小有名气的手工家具厂。**

**人们来参加葬礼，对他的妻儿表示问候，然后转过身，担心今晚吃些什么，孩子们放学了吗，这个月要交税多少，海洋物种有没有继续灭绝……**

 

可是，Thor……

Thor抹去眼睛里未成形的泪水，翻开最后一页。他仿佛看到Loki蜷坐在地球另一端的书桌前，在灯光下静静敲击着键盘。

他说，你看啊。

 

**你看满厅坐着都是与他亲近的人，有他的妻子儿女、亲戚伙伴，有不近不远的邻居同事，还有心怀鬼胎的律师合伙人。**

**而他来看他，以一个泯然众人、远方旧识的身份，坐在最后一排，连封正式的邀请函都没有。**

**大洋洲的阳光火热炫目，却一点都不能照亮这个穿着体面的英国老头。**

**他低头沉默着，尴尬古怪的坐在那儿，与一切格格不入。**

**他当然沉默尴尬古怪。**

**他死了，他就成了世上最孤独的人。**

 

Thor再也看不清任何一个字，他丢下书，把脸颊埋进掌心里。

他无法停止哭泣，因为一个在封面就写明结局的、无比烂俗的爱情故事。

他知道他们没有天时地利，也或许不该为对方改写人生。

但是如果……只是如果……

TBC.

 

 


	15. 一只燕子

喜欢一个人，他就成了你最向往也最畏惧的符号，你总想着他的名字，又最怕他的名字，哪怕别人不经意的提了起来，也足够你做贼心虚的把心脏吊在喉咙边上，危险地一抽一提，同时可耻地暗暗欢喜。  
Thor在Fandral第二次提到Loki名字的时候“嚯”的站了起来。

“你不太对劲儿。”  
Thor看了一本爱情小说，然后就跟中了邪一样恍惚起来……不不不，Fandral想，Thor的不对劲儿远比那要早，是从Loki去非洲之后？从伦敦出差回来之后？……还是应该追溯到Loki上大学之后？

“你要不要休个年假？”Fandral不无担心的拍拍Thor肩膀，用称得上怜悯的眼神看向他，“去看看心理医生吧，伙计，你真的不太好。”

Thor觉得自己是该看看心理医生，他的身边就有个24小时随叫随到的心理医生——不，她还是他的牧师、他的法官、他的受害者，他需要去跟她坦白，承认自己的某一种身份：口是心非的伪君子，或者薄情寡义的负心汉。  
又或者，他根本两者都是。

Thor掏出手机，按了快捷键，“Sam，我晚上能去找你谈谈吗？”

Sam手中的玻璃杯在整个过程中都没有如他预想的那样砸在他头上，甚至连里面的温水都没有冲他的脸泼过来。Thor说完最后一句话，带着如释重负的解脱和更深的负罪感交织而成的诡异情绪，抬起脸看向Sam。  
就是这样了，法官，骂我，打我，杀了我，叫我下地狱。

Sam喝光手中的水，双手捧着光滑瘦长的玻璃杯支在膝盖上，她的手指绕着杯口收紧，非常明显的用力道压制着冲动。她站起身，把杯子推在和Thor之间的茶几上，自己背过身去，面对着电视墙。  
那儿现在刷着很浅很浅的鹅黄色，出自她插画家男友的精心设计，理论上，那能让来访者感受到温暖和平静。  
Sam现在觉得它有点失效。

她周身围绕着一股明确的低气压云团，她相信Thor也感受到了。那个大个子缩在沙发上，耷拉着脑袋像只被笼子困住的野兽。  
他看起来可怜兮兮的。  
而且还有点蠢。

Thor小时候胖胖的，因为话很少而总是显得很迟钝。Sam嫌弃这个来历不明却要跟自己分享家庭的小东西，一有机会就欺负他。她把番茄酱滋在他脸上，把他金发揪起来梳成两条细细的辫子，Thor瘪瘪嘴，一个要哭的表情做到一半，她给个笑脸，他马上就会因为她恶作剧得逞的笑容也跟着笑起来。  
Sam本来没打算做个好姐姐的，她是被这个要命的小蠢货毫不自知的卖萌催生了违背本意的善举。

Amora事件之后，Thor就和父母脱离了法律上的亲属关系。但Sam还是在母亲死后第一时间把他从纽约叫了回来——他是她的家人，有没有法律文书都一样。

Sam回转身，走到Thor身边，伸手把他下巴托了起来。  
她是在生气，但并不像Thor想的那样。

“你以为我没察觉？”  
Sam苦笑一下，冲着Thor眼睛里明确流露的惊讶嗤笑一声，“你和Loki，你们真以为我有那么迟钝？”  
“那为什么……？”  
Thor迷惑的完全不知该问些什么好。

“因为我没有答案。”  
Sam在他身边坐下来，浅浅叹口气，“我意识到的时候，或者说我察觉到Loki想法的时候，已经有点来不及了。”  
Thor吸吸鼻子，“大学之前的暑假，是吗？”  
Sam点点头，“没人比你我更明白他了，敏感的叫你不忍心挑明，又倔强的让你无力动摇。”

“我总觉得是自己做错了什么……”Thor垂着头，眼神直勾勾的盯着Sam鞋尖，好像那样就能钻到她脚下被狠狠践踏一顿似的，“可我不知道我做错了什么，Sam，我发誓，我从来没有在Loki小时候……我从没有、从没有……”  
他眼眶烧的发红，拼尽全力也无法从嗓子里挤出那个难堪的字眼。  
Sam把手覆盖在他手上，温柔地打断他，“我知道。”

“可你……现在喜欢他，是不是？”  
Sam犹豫了一会儿，从爱和喜欢里挑选了后者。  
很奇怪，一般人会说爱远胜于喜欢，但Sam确信在Thor还没有喜欢上Loki的时候，他就已经本能的在爱他了。  
Thor没有看她，很缓慢、却很坚定地点了点头。

“这是行不通的，对吧？”疑问句带着嗡嗡的鼻音，从他嘴巴里飘出来。  
“如果你问我，这是不是我为自己生命里最重要的两个男孩预想的美好生活，我会明确回答你：不是。”

Sam停顿一下，嘴角浮现个很浅的微笑，“但你们的生活不该由我规划，也不该由你们之外的任何人做决定，所以我的答案是，行不行得通，只有你们自己才知道。”  
Thor猛地抬起头，兴奋从眼睛里一闪而过，很快被新的疑惑取代，“可是人们会……”

“指手画脚？”Sam笑起来，缓缓摇摇头。  
“人们确实喜欢指手画脚，但事实上他们并不在意。想想看，每个人都要过自己的日子，他们八卦聒噪，对别人的生活指指点点、评头论足，无非是需要从自己那堆麻烦事儿里暂时逃离几秒钟罢了。”  
她盯着Thor，捏紧他的手，“这世上除我之外，你最在意，同时最在意你的就只有Loki。你又为什么要为了别人的几秒钟而忽略Loki的感受呢？”

Loki从城郊采访回来天已经黑了，他在泥土路上开了六七个小时的车，感觉整个人马上就要被汗和泥糊成尊菩萨，加上洗车洗下来的泥土，Loki确信可以就地给自己起一座神庙。  
楼道里有点黑，好在都是很熟悉的路线，Loki半眯着眼，踢踢踏踏拖着步子爬上三楼。  
他的公寓门口有点亮光，是来自手机不太强烈的光束，有人坐在那儿，正因为临近的脚步声站起身来。  
抢劫的？  
Loki下意识的停住脚，从口袋里摸出钥匙，把尖端从指间露出来。

“Loki？”  
举着手机的人先开了口。  
如果不是Loki确信他永远不会听错Thor的声音，他一定会认为自己是听错了。  
饶是如此，他还是花了好几秒才反应过来，“Thor？”

“你什么时候到的？怎么不提前打个招呼？”  
Loki打开门，把Thor让进屋，随手打开客厅里的顶灯。

Thor把旅行背包放在地上，局促的靠在一边，看起来不太确定该不该继续闯进Loki的领地。  
“随便坐吧。”Loki把采访包放在茶几上，又拉开冰箱，抓出两瓶啤酒来随手启开。  
他转过身，Thor还在门边上站着。

“你赶着去酒店？”他把啤酒递过去。  
Thor愣了下，凑上去把酒接在手里，“不，不赶。”  
“那就在我这儿歇会儿。”Loki喝了一大口酒，把外套脱下来在脸上抹了一把。

“你先坐，”他冲Thor指了指沙发和冰箱，“吃喝的东西冰箱里都有，我今天在土堆里趴了一天，迫切需要洗个澡。”  
“好，”Thor走到沙发边上坐下，举举手上的瓶子，“我有这个就好。”

Loki翻出睡衣，路过客厅的时候冲Thor礼貌性的笑了下，快步冲进浴室。  
反手，关门，双腿发软的动作一气呵成。  
Loki干劲利落地坐在了马桶盖上。  
Thor在干什么?这是什么情况？！

客厅里，Thor缓缓站了起来。  
“你赶着去酒店？”——所以，Loki并没有邀请他住下的意思?  
Thor没有定酒店，当然，他也没有明目张胆地妄想跟Loki住在一块，那个念头即便是现在想起了，还是会让他有点不好意思。  
事实是，他还没有计划过见到Loki以后的事情，他来找他，走出在这段感情里他应该走出的第一步，之后会怎样，Thor一点把握也没有。  
或许Loki已经遇到别人了。  
Thor扫了眼屋子，是一室一厅一厨一卫的格局，干净简洁的布置，一眼就能望到边。  
不像是有另一个男主人或是女主人的样子。

那又怎么样？  
Thor叹口气坐回沙发上……他们已经有快两年没见面了，Loki不可能永远都等着他。他只是想来看看Loki，之后什么样的状况和结局他都能接受。

浴室门响了下，Loki擦着头发走出来，问他“你要去冲一下吗？”  
Thor忙站起身，“好啊。”  
他扯开旅行包翻出一套干净的T恤短裤，把鞋子脱在一边，换上拖鞋走进浴室，Loki随后跟了进来。  
Thor立刻觉得心慌气短，感觉自己被浴室残留的蒸汽搞得头脑发懵。  
“向左是热水，向右是凉水，”Loki指着淋浴装置跟他讲了几句，又强调，“这边不是直饮水，千万别喝。”  
Thor用力点头。  
“那，”Loki垂下眼，“那我出去了。”

Thor的行李并不太多，看起来完全就是背包客的装束，Loki盯着背包想了一秒——所以，Thor是专程来找自己的？  
废话！  
可是为什么呢？  
Loki不敢想太远，也不愿想太多——或许Thor就是单纯的来看看自己好不好，毕竟自己有快两年没回家了。  
是不是应该邀请Thor住在这？可那样的话，好像又有点尴尬。但如果不邀请，是不是又很不礼貌呢？  
还是送Thor去他的酒店好了。等等，Thor到底有没有订酒店？如果送到那时间很晚要不要留宿呢？  
老天！  
Loki抓过桌上的酒咚咚咚的喝了一大口……他可真是应付不来这个。  
等等，Loki举起瓶子，下意识摸了下嘴唇，他这喝的，是Thor的酒吧……

Thor没有比现在更局促过了，他和Loki一人固守着沙发一角，像是两个初次约会的人各自喝着闷酒，关键是他们都穿着睡衣，这让一切都更诡异了。  
说吧，他给自己打气。  
Thor猛然站起来，走到背包边上一阵猛翻，抽出一本书来。

“我看了这个。”  
他把书递给Loki，又在他身边一人之隔的地方坐下来，灌了口酒。

“所以……？”  
Loki把书放到一边，没有继续说下去。他有点词穷，这是一种超越他体验的，全新的走向。

“所以，”Thor清了清嗓子，“我来找你了。”  
“嗯。”Loki闷声回应，“然后呢？”

Thor只好又清清嗓子，“我知道这有点复杂……而且显得我这人反复无常……当然我不希望给你带来麻烦……不管你这边现在是什么状况我都理解的，我就这样冲到你这来挺不负责任……但我总得做点什么，一直以来都是你在努力……我来之前先跟Sam摊牌了的……她其实有点生气……但她说未来怎样是我们自己的事…”  
“你可以，”Loki咬牙切齿地打断他，“你——可——以说重点吗？”  
“重点是，”Thor狠狠咬了下嘴唇，一字一句的挤出话，“重点是我喜欢你，Loki，像个男人那样喜欢你。”  
他马上要40岁了，再像个少年那样表白让他非常难堪。但他终于说出来了，比以往八年中的任何时刻都要轻松诚实。  
“我说完了，Loki。”

Loki攥紧拳头，没有更多的动作，也没有出声。  
“我喜欢你，”这个混蛋需要十年的时间来挤出这几个词的吗？  
他此刻暴躁无比，极度怒火中烧。  
他想做很多事，包括痛骂Thor，暴打Thor，用力咬他，吃掉他的肉、喝干他的血、嚼烂他的骨头……不行，一次不解恨，需要把他复制好多份，每天从头嚼一遍。  
但他有更长的生命来做这些事，这些事都是不打紧的。  
凡事有轻重缓急，他需要先顾他火急火燎的当下。

Loki站起来走了两步，为自己下一步行动积攒着勇气，Thor在他身边稍显惶恐的跟了起来，目光忐忑的紧紧追随着他。

“所以，”Loki转过身正对着Thor，“你愿意在这住下吗？”  
Thor咽下口水，用力点点头。  
Loki又往他的方向迈了半步，“所以，你还不打算抱抱我——”  
Thor没等他说完，往前跨出半步弥合了他们之间最后的距离，用力抱住了他。

他们搂着彼此，像要把肋骨勒断那样拼尽全力。  
你迟钝、笨拙、安于现状，你倔强、孤僻、违背常理。  
但这并不妨碍我爱你。  
是的，看清了你所有的缺点不足，我还是爱你。  
这可真要命。

夜风从阳台上吹进来，把细汗都吹凉在皮肤上，Thor停下来，手心热乎乎、火撩撩的盖上Loki肩胛骨，抚摸着那个淡淡的图案，“是燕子吗？”  
Loki点点头，眼角酸酸的涌出泪来。  
英格兰的燕子会到非洲过冬，回家之前，它要在风雨和骄阳下艰难飞行一万九千多公里。

Thor扳过他的脸，小心翼翼地一点点把眼泪吻干，Loki转过身，把脸埋进他怀里。  
大多数人需要花一生的时间来找对的那个人，而他们的问题在于，Loki在睁开眼没多久的时候，就已经看到Thor了。  
他们之间混乱而纠缠，那是比爱情亲情友情都更复杂的羁绊。  
适应和驾驭这份感情需要智慧和时间，他们一直都做的不太好，也可能永远都做不好。  
但他们在一起努力去做，这才是最重要的。

The End.

 

附录 Uncle Thor 大事年表  
Loki 10个月左右，Thor 12-13岁 穿袜子、举高高事件  
Loki 1岁左右，Thor 12-13岁 打疫苗事件  
Loki 8-9岁，Thor 20-21岁 Frank和外婆离婚，Thor辍学前往美国，断绝父子、母子关系  
Loki 12-13岁，Thor 24-25岁左右 外婆去世，Sam夫妻离婚，Sam呼唤Thor回英国定居，脆弱的腓骨+祖传不要脸事件  
Loki 14-15岁，Thor 26-27岁 Loki暗恋寡姐，跆拳道+小童工+黑天鹅剧本事件  
Loki 16岁，Thor 27-28岁 Loki去爱尔兰过寒假，圣诞赶回家与Sam、Thor重聚  
Loki 17岁左右，Thor 28-29岁 Frank患肺癌，阿伯丁之行+蓝晶矿石、青柠蜜桃洗发水事件  
Loki 18-19岁，Thor30岁左右 Loki第一次醉酒+表白+暴雨摊牌+失恋+上大学  
Loki 20岁，Thor 32岁左右 Loki大学后的第一个圣诞，表面握手言和+Sam的侏儒圣诞树  
Loki 22岁，Thor34-35岁 伦敦看戏剧+小汤飞刀+小街意外之吻+吵架“决裂”  
Loki 23岁，Thor 35-36岁 Loki去BBC非洲分部，出发前纹燕子纹身，期间认识Sigyn等朋友，开始创作《葬礼上的男人》，Thor和Sif交往  
Loki 25岁，Thor 37-38岁 Loki在乌干达患肺炎，Thor终于完成大学学业  
Loki 26岁，Thor 38-39岁 《葬礼上的男人》出版，Thor和Sif分手  
Loki 27-28岁，Thor 39-40岁 Thor去非洲找Loki。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：燕子从英格兰到非洲的飞行距离来自于《人与自然》纪录片——《燕子利尔历险记》。  
> 作者的废话：  
> 抱歉这更拖得比较久。《废柴舅舅》的结尾一更，锤的三观、基的三观和我的三观发生了明确的冲突……  
> 最开始动笔的时候我认为没有血缘关系其实就无所谓，但越写越觉得锤才是对的：亲属关系并不仅仅是由血缘决定，更是由社会关系决定的。  
> 但基肯定不会在乎这些，鉴于你锤的终极真理是爱着你基，我只好在尽量保持三观的基础上从法律意义上再次否定了他们的亲属关系，然后，华丽丽的向二位主子屈服了。
> 
> 正所谓Kid Loki一时爽，开车爱情火葬场！关爱儿童人人有责，与诸君共勉。


End file.
